Dissidia:Final Anime
by XemnasLich
Summary: a crossover between ten of the greatest anime and Square-Enix's #1 game. contains other anime besides 'One Piece'. I have a soundtrack for this fanfiction. Those who want it, send me their email.
1. Prologue

A cross-over between ten of the greatest animes and the greatest video game of all time

_**Dissidia**_

**Final Anime**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**Contains mild language, tobacco use, violence, blood and mild suggestive themes.**

Special thanks to Square-Enix and Viz Media

**Heroes**

Monkey D. Luffy-One Piece

Ichigo Kurosaki-Bleach

Edward Elric-Full Metal Alchemist

Haru Glory-Rave Master

Allen Walker-D. Gray Man

Saya Otonashi-BLOOD+

Tsunayoshi Sawada-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Inuyasha-Inuyasha

Naruto Uzumaki-Naruto

Natsu Dragneel-Fairy Tail

Yuki Kuran-Vampire Knight

Cid of the Lufaine-Dissidia Final Fantasy

Cosmos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

**Villains**

Crocodile (Mr. 00)-One Piece

Ulquiorra Schiffer-Bleach

Lust-Full Metal Alchemist

Lucia Raregroove-Rave Master

Millennium Earl-D. Gray Man

Diva-BLOOD+

Byakuran-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Naraku-Inuyasha

Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto

Gajeel Redfox-Fairy Tail

Hao Asakura-Shaman King

**World Locations**

Albasta-One Piece

Soul Society-Bleach

State Alchemy City-Full Metal Alchemist

Symphonia Kingdom-Rave Master

London-D. Gray Man

The Zoo-BLOOD+

Namimori, Japan-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Feudal Japan-Inuyasha

Hidden Leaf Village-Naruto

Magnolia Town-Fairy Tail

Order's Sanctuary-Dissidia Final Fantasy

Edge of Chaos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

Chaos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

**Character Database**

**Monkey D. Luffy**-A young pirate, known by his trademark straw hat and short scar under his left eye, his happy-go-lucky nature hides his intelligence. After eating the Gum-Gum devil fruit, Luffy has the ability to stretch his body like rubber. He has a kind nature, willingly accepting anyone onto his ship, the Merry-Go. He is extremely protective of his friends, enduring any means and hardships to save them. His straight-forward view and simple manner allows him to see past certain events and spot things others miss. In his original anime, "_One Piece_", Luffy set out to the Grand Line to obtain the ultimate pirate treasure, One Piece with his crewmates: Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook Skeleton.

**Crocodile, a.k.a: Mr. 00**-A large, sinister looking man with a vertical scar going all the way around his face. He is extremely confident in himself, and his abilities. He is also exceptionally quick to be angered when insulted, yet is also a very insulting person himself. He is also incredibly powerful, and after eating the Sand-Sand devil fruit, has the ability to control sand and turn his own body into sand. Like most villains, he is incredibly cruel, disposing of his subordinates when he no longer needs them. In his original anime, "_One Piece_", he attempted to destroy the desert kingdom of Alabasta from within, using his agency, Baroque Works, then to take the ruins of the kingdom and build his own personal Utopia, creating the strongest military force in the world.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**-A sixteen year old, Japanese high school student and Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo is known for his trademark orange hair, a rareity in Japan. Originally a crybaby as a child, until the age of 9, the death of his mother caused a change in him. He is extremely protective of his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin, while putting up with annoying antics from his father. Ichigo has been described as having a punk-like look and attitude, constantly getting into fights with those who pick on him due to his hair. He possesses and enormous amount of spiritual pressure and wields one of the largest _zanpaku-to_, or soul swords. He is best friends with Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue. He is also on good terms with most members of the Soul Society, particularly Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. In his original anime, "_BLEACH_", Ichigo obtains his Soul Reaper powers from Rukia and uses them to fight evil spirits called Hollows, which prey on the souls of the living. After the kidnapping of Orihime by the Arrancars, Ichigo and his allies traveled to _Hueco Mundo_, the home world of the Hollows, and engaged in an intense battle against the Arrancars to save Orihime.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**-Ulquiorra is an Arrancar, a Hollow that has obtained Soul Reaper powers and a humanoid appearance. As a Hollow, he resembled an over-sized bat. He is considered one of the most powerful and cruelest villains that Ichigo has ever faced. Ulquiorra is skilled at mind games, to the extent that he can mentally break a person's mind. Aside from that, Ulquiorra has a calm, cool persona. Unlike most anime villains, he does not anger easily, nor has no problems with being insulted. He is known to refer to anyone weaker than him as "trash.". He also has the ability to show others what he has seen by removing his eyeball and grinding it to dust, sending vision into the mind of others. He also has an incredibly fast regeneration state, so the loss of removing his eye is no big deal. He seems to have some obsession with the idea of the heart, asking Orihime about it before attempting to kill her. In his original anime, "_BLEACH_", Ulquiorra is the fourth Espada, a member of ten powerful Arrancars created by Sosuke Aizen. Ulquiorra is exceptionally loyal to Aizen, calling him "Aizen-sama" or "Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra is also the one who carries out most of the missions assigned by Aizen, as well as the on who kidnapped Orihime He yearns for the heart he lost long ago.

**Edward Elric**-A young boy of 15, Edward is a skilled master of alchemy, the ability to use life energy to perform magical-like acts. He is easily angered by anyone who jokes about his short height, going so far as to beat them to a pulp. However, he is extremely compassionate and caring, particularly towards his younger brother, Alphonse, and his childhood friend, Winry. He is known by his title, the Full Metal Alchemist, due to his mechanical right arm and left leg, his original limbs being lost in an alchemy experiment, as well as his brothers' life. In his original anime, "_Full Metal Alchemist_", after the death of their mother at a young age, Edward and his brother attempted to use forbidden alchemy to bring her back to life. The result caused Edward to lose his right arm, and Alphonse to loose his life. Edward was able to brin_g_ Alphonse's soul back from death at the cost of his left leg, and placed Alphonse's soul in a suit of armor. Now Edward studies alchemy to find a way to restore his and his brother's body back to normal.

**Lust**-A human transfigured into a homunculus. Her human name is unknown. She is highly intelligent, more so than most anime villains. Despite her name, she has no lavicious actions. Instead, she manipulates the lust in the hearts of humans, causing them to turn on each other. Lust is also very cruel to her prey, preferring to kill them in the most slowly agonizing way possible. She is also highly skilled at disguise and infiltration. Due to her transformation into a homunculus by humans, she has a deep distrust and hatred towards humans, yet uses them to further her own goals. In her original anime, "_Full Metal Alchemist_", she attempts to use the Philosopher's Stone and its power to annihilate all humans, unaware that the Philosopher's Stone dwells inside her being.

**Haru Glory**-A sixteen-year-old silver haired boy, he has a heroic personality, attempting to save anyone, even his enemies. He is close to his sister, Cattleya, after the death of their mother and departure of their father. Haru is skilled with sword and magic abilities. However, due to his youth, he is somewhat cocky and overconfident. He is also easily angered by anyone who hurts his friends. He is particularly protective of Elie, a young girl he encounters on his journey around the world, nearly killing enemies who harm her. In his original anime, "_Rave Master_", Haru traveled around the world to collect mystical items called Rave Stones, which grant magical properties to weapons, in an attempt to defeat the villain group, Demon Card.

**Lucia Raregroove**-Son of Gale Raregroove, a.k.a: King, and heir to the Raregroove Kingdom. Around the same age as Haru, he is already psychopathic, using others for his own ambitions and killing them when they no longer serve a purpose for his goals. He is the only survivor of the Raregroove Family massacre, the only sign of the attack being a large scar on the left side of his face. His insanity is due to the thirteen years of imprisonment in the lowest level of a high-security prison since the age of three. He managed to escape incarceration using a piece of Sinclair, the Mother Darkbring. However, before his death, he seemed to show compassion for others, particularly Haru. He is highly skilled with dark bring and a sword, just like his father. In his original anime, "_Rave Master_", Lucia attempted to gather all five pieces of Sinclair together, use them to summon the great beast, Endless, and absorb its' powers, becoming the strongest being in the world, as well as ruler of the world.

**Allen Walker****-**a kindly, 17-year old boy with silver hair and a helpful disposition. His left eye and arm are used as weapons against evil demons. Due to the disfigurement of his left arm and eye, his biological parents abandoned him. However, he was taken in by a kind man named Mana Walker. After the death of Mana, Allen's desire to see Mana brought him back as an Akuma. This caused the powers in Allen to awaken, which caused him to kill his adoptive father. He isn't one to back down from any challenge. In his original anime, "_D. Gray Man_", Allen and his allies hunted down demonic spirits called Akumas, while searching for a way to defeat the Akuma leader, the Millennium Earl.

**The Millennium Earl**-Over 7000 years olds, originally a human named Noah, and leader of the Noah tribe, the Millennium Earl lost his human appearance after destroying the original home of humanity. He is now known for his half-moon spectacles, large top hat, and huge, permanent grin plastered on his face. In his original anime, "_D. Gray Man_", the Millennium Earl used demonic creatures, called Akumas, to slaughter humans and attempted to rule the world.

**Saya Otonashi**-A young girl, adopted by a former military officer, George Miyagusku and his two sons. Despite her human appearance, Saya is actually a Chiropteran, a species of giant-humanoid bats that feast on the flesh and blood of humans. Saya is one of two twin daughters of her mother, the Chiropteran queen, excavated from the womb of the mummified body of their mother, although Saya feeds on blood intravenously and is compatible with human food. Saya seeks to protect others, yet also distances herself from them to keep them safe from her. Because of this, she feels secluded from others, particularly her human friends, which causes her insecurity. She is only close to her adoptive human brother, Kai, and her chevalier, Hagi. In her original anime, "_BLOOD+_", Saya travels the world with the agency Red Shield, to slay the Chiropterans, particularly her twin sister, Diva. Like all Chiropteran queens, she lives an ordinary life for two years, before falling into slumber for thirty years.

**Diva**- Diva received her name from her sister due to her beautiful operatic voice. She is trademarked by her gleaming, eerie blue eyes. Diva has been considered by many "as beautiful as an angel, yet as cruel as a devil.". She also tends to have a bit of a child-like attitude and spoiled nature, demanding for toys and new dresses. However, she has a psychopathic streak, due to the years of imprisonment during the early years of her life since her birth. She revels in the death of all humans. However, ironically, she was freed from imprisonment by Saya. Despite this, Diva has no love for her sister, and enjoys torturing her and playing mind games with Saya. She also shows no compassion for her chevaliers. The only beings in the world she has any love for is her twin daughters. In her original anime, "_BLOOD+_", Diva seems to play the part of the main villain, until the birth of her two daughters through Saya's youngest brother, Riku. After Diva's death, her chevalier, Nathan, reveals that Diva's true desire in life was to live peacefully with a family of her own.

**Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada**-A kid of around 15, Tsunayoshi originally had a timid, cowardly attitude, with poor grades and sport skills, earning him the nickname "No Good Tsuna". However, after constant use of the Dying Will Bullets, Tsuna has grown stronger and more skilled in his fighting abilities. He will also stop at nothing to protect his friends. In his original anime, "_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_", he is trained by the greatest assassin, Reborn, to become the 10th head of the mafia group, the Vongola Family. Tsuna is also the great-great-great-grandson of the 1sT head of the Vongola Family, Vongola Familia Primo, Giotto. Tsuna's Family consists of: Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei Sasagawa, Chrome Dukuro (aka: Mukuro Rokudo), and Kyoya Hibari.

**Byakuran Gesso**-A man from ten years in the future, former leader of the Gesso mafia family, and leader of the Millefiore Family, Byakuran's kind look and simpering smile belies a cruel, uncaring nature. Byakuran loves to play sinister mind games and will easily dispose any of his subordinates if they no longer serve a purpose to his goals. Using a machine to travel through time, he has brought the utter destruction of parallel time eras, except for one time period. He has a sweet tooth, and particularly enjoys marshmallows. In his original anime, "_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_", Byakuran planned to use the seven pacifiers of the cursed babies, the Arcobeleno, the seven Vongola Rings and the seven Mare Rings to obtain the ultimate power, Tri-Ni-Set, by ordering a complete genocide of the Vongola Family. His Family consists of: Ghost, Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro, Torikabuto, and Daisy.

**Inuyasha**-A half-demon, born from a human mother and a dog-demon father, his most notable trademark is the pair of dog-like ears protruding from his long white hair. Inuyasha has a bit of a snide, arrogant, punk-like attitude, and in the beginning, he is a bit of a loner, but he is extremely compassionate towards his friends, particularly Kagome, who freed him from the tree that he was sealed to by a sacred arrow. He wields the Tetsusaiga, a demon sword forged from the fang of his father, with the ability to slay a hundred enemies with one sweep. He greatly despises his older half-brother, Sesshomaru, a full bred dog demon who shares the same father as Inuyasha. In his original anime, "_Inuyasha _&_ Inuyasha: The Final Act_", Inuyasha seeked the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls, in order to become a full demon. However, he later abandons this desire when he learns that becoming a full demon means losing his human emotions and harming his friends. He later professes his love to Kagome and at the end of the series, marries her.

**Naraku**-A half-demon, born from a bandit who offered up his body and soul to a horde of demons to become stronger. He is a cruel, sadistic fellow who loves to play mind games and turn allies on each other. Naraku is also not above using others to further his own goal. Naraku is a strong fighter, yet hardly ever shows his real face, preferring to use a golem or doll of himself that he controls to face his enemies. He is also highly intelligent. Naraku has the ability to devour other demons, and in doing such, increase his own strength and abilities. He can also create incarnations of himself. In his original anime, "_Inuyasha _& _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ ", Naraku seeks the Jewel of Four Souls to become a full demon. Unlike Inuyasha, Naraku is glad to dispose of his human emotions, believing they make him weak. In the end, Naraku allows his soul to be consumed by the Jewel, which leads to his downfall.

**Naruto Uzumaki**-The son of the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto is a bred ninja. As a newborn infant, Naruto had the Kyuubi, Nine-Tailed Fox, sealed inside him by his father, which also cost the Fourth Hokage his life. Due to this, the villagers despised Naruto, seeing him as a monster. Because of this, Naruto grew up a life of being isolated. To prove himself to the village, Naruto dreams to become the next Hokage, to earn the respect of the villagers. As time goes on, the children he grew up alongside, as well as other villagers begin to accept him as one of them. Naruto isn't very bright, and a bit of prankster. However, he has a strong sense of justice and will fight to the death to protect others, or defeat those who insult his dream. Naruto particularly has a close bond with Sasuke Uchiha, whom he views as a brother-figure. In his original anime, "_Naruto _& _Naruto: Shippuden_", Naruto trained under Jariaya, one of the three Sannin, or Legendary Ninjas. Due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside him, Naruto is targeted by the Akatsuki, a group of S-rank villainous ninja who seek to use the tailed-beasts to rule the world.

**Sasuke Uchiha**-One of three survivors of the Uchiha Clan massacre in the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke has lived a life of isolation, like Naruto. Sasuke utterly despises the elders of the village who order the genocide of the Uchiha Clan, and his older brother, Itachi, who murdered all members of the Uchiha Clan, except for Sasuke. Sasuke has a cold, menacing persona, with no love for ties of friendship. Like all members of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan Eye, an ocular jutsu skill that places illusions on his enemy, as well as allows him to learn and copy his enemies' skills. Sasuke was placed under a curse mark by the rogue ninja Orochimaru, which has given him extraordinary power, yet causes him great agony. Sasuke's goal in life is to kill his elder brother and avenge his clan. Sasuke views Naruto as a brother-figure. In his original anime, "_Naruto _& _Naruto: Shippuden_", Sasuke left the Leaf Village, casting aside all ties and friendships he had. Sasuke then trained under Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin, then later defeated Orochimaru and killed Itachi. The other survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha, comes before Sasuke and explains to him the real reason for the Uchiha Clan massacre. In order to exact his revenge, Sasuke ends up joining the Akatsuki, where he plans to kill Naruto and everyone in the village.

**Natsu Dragneel**—A young boy with spiky pink hair and a scarf that looks like it is made of dragon scales. Like Gajeel, Natsu is also an Old Dragon Slayer, being taught Fire Slaying Magic. As such, Natsu is immune to fire, and can even eat it. He has a cheerful, easy going personality, and seeks to fight many powerful opponents. Natsu is also one of the longest residing members in the Fairy Tail Guild, having joined at the age of six, and been in the guild for nearly twelve years. In his original anime, '_Fairy Tail_', Natsu searches for the one who taught him Fire Slaying Magic, the one he calls father, the fire dragon, Igneel, who one day vanished with the other two dragons, leaving a young and orphaned Natsu.

**Gajeel Redfox**—A fearsome looking man with multiple piercings on his face, and reptilian eyes, Gajeel is a battle-junkie, seeking to fight powerful opponents. Gajeel is one of three wizards known as Old Dragon Slayers, being taught original dragon slaying magic. His brand of dragon slaying magic is iron. As such, Gajeel can turn any part of his body into iron, and is even able to eat steel and iron, without breaking his teeth! He has a cold personality, but will still fight to defend those who are with him. In his original anime, "_Fairy Tail_", Gajeel was original part of a dark guild, known as Phantom Lord. However, he left, and joined Fairy Tail, to atone for the crimes he committed. He also searches for the one who taught him Iron Slaying Magic, the one he calls his father, the iron dragon, Metallicana, who one day vanished with the other two dragons, leaving a young and orphaned Gajeel.

**Yuki Kuran**-An indecisive girl with a comedic nature, she is a pureblood vampire, but has a shyness towards other vampires. She is deeply in love with a man named Zero. Yuki is highly protective of humans, considering it her sole duty to save them from other vampires, and not feasting on their blood. In her original anime, "_Vampire Knight_", Yuki, Zero, and their friends engage in a battle between another family of vampires who seek to slaughter humans.

**Hao Asakura**—Hao is a supernatural life form. 500 hundred years ago, he was originally one of the founders of the Asakura clan, but was betrayed and murdered. However, Hao has the uncanny ability to resurrect himself once every 250 years. In his second life, he was born as a member of the Pache Indian tribe. In his third life, he was born as Yoh Asakura's twin brother. Hao has a deep hatred of the Asakura clan after his betrayal, mostly due to the murder of his mother. As such, Hao has spent each life of his reincarnation trying to bring her back. Hao, like all other villains, only views his subordinates as tools that are disposable when they no longer serve a purpose. In his original anime, "_Shaman King_", Hao competed in the Shaman King Tournament to become the Shaman King, and rule the world. He has been chosen to serve Chaos.

**Cid of the Lufaine**-A member of a mysterious race known as the Lufenians. Not much is known about him.

**Cosmos**-The Goddess of Harmony. In her original game, "_Dissidia: Final Fantasy_", she guides the heroes on their quest to find their crystals. She seems rather desperate about ending the conflict between her and Chaos, so she guides her warriors on the path to victory.

**Chaos**-The God of Discord. In his original game, "_Dissidia: Final Fantasy_", he seeks to bring all the world into disorder. He tends to question the existence of himself, the goddess, the warriors, and the purpose of the conflict itself.

**Game Theme Lyrics**

**Cosmos**

by Your Favorite Enemies

The avenger is roaming through the land

Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash

Mothers kissing sons with a staff in hands

The bride is shining when the groom is gold

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor

Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight

Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door

Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver

The offering's grief for Deceiver's pride,

Salvation man is a cup of fire

But hope is the star on a morning tide

But hope is the star on a morning tide

The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band's howling

Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold

The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band's howling

Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor

Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight

Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door

Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor

Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight

Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door

Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

**Chaos**

by Your Favorite Enemies

The Messenger is standing at the gate

Ready to let go, ready for the crush

Too late for whispers, too late for the blush

The past is Mercy when the future's glow

Kneeling journey dressed in a cloak of shadows

The hunting's grim for the innocent eyes

Communion's prey is a cup of sorrows

But faith is colours for the humbling cries

The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching bands howling

Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold

The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching bands howling

Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor

Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight

Tonight, fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door

Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

**Prologue**

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony..._

_Chaos, the god of discord..._

_Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war._

_Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength._

_It was believed the conflict would last forever._

_But..._

_The balance was broken. Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force._

_And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for Cosmos started to fall, one by one._

_The conflict that has continued for eons... is now about to end in Chaos's favor. The worlds have been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of disorder._

_As for the ten surviving warriors..._

_Their fates..._

_Have yet to be determined..._

**Introduction**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Forces forged of darkness will stand in the way of warriors. _

_What, then, drives this soulless legion?_

_Only those with courage and wisdom, to know their own strength, can triumph over the greatest foes..._

_Battle follows upon battle, yet the power to overcome foes, lies within..._

_Only those whose will to overcome all trials never falters may secure a brighter future for themselves, and their companions..._

**Chapter 2: The Warrior's Gather**

A young boy of 17 lay unconscious on an area of still water. A clear, cloudless sky rolled over head. The whole entire area was covered in thin water, except for crystalline, white rocks that protruded every few feet. Suddenly the boy stirred. He wore an open red cardigan that fell down to his knees, which exposed a large scar across his chest, a yellow sash tied around his waits, blue pants, and sandals. A straw hat with three strings embraided with beads rested atop his head of messy black hair. A short scar rested underneath his left eye. Monkey D. Luffy sat up and looked around in curiosity.

"W-what happened." the young pirate asked.

"_I have been... defeated..."_.

Luffy stood up suddenly as the angelic voice sounded in his head.

"COSMOS!" he called out.

"_I... could not... protect this world_..." Cosmos's voice spoke again.

"COSMOS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Luffy yelled. Suddenly a pillar of light appeared.

"Cosmos?" Luffy asked, and walked towards the pillar. As he approached it, Luffy placed a foot inside it, and there was a burst of dazzling light...

Luffy looked around as the light vanished, and found himself in an area similar to the one he was just in. However, in the middle of it was a throne made of white marble, surrounded by three tridents. Sitting in the throne was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing an elegant white dress, and a silk headdress on her head. The woman looked up at Luffy and smiled, appearing extremely weak and lethargic.

"Cosmos!" Luffy shouted and ran towards the goddess of harmony. Cosmos smiled as Luffy approached.

"I am glad... that you are alright." she said, her voice echoing around the sanctuary. Then her eyes rolled into her head and she fell.

"COSMOS!" Luffy yelled and ran forward. Placing one hand around her arm, Luffy lifted the goddess back onto her throne. Then Luffy knelt on one knee and bowed his head to the goddess.

"Cosmos, what is this place... This world...?" the pirate asked. Cosmos stared sadly at him.

"I... was defeated... by the overwhelming power... of discord..." the goddess explained. "This is what the world, where all of you warriors were, has... become. Everything... has been crushed... by despair... and disorder..." "At this rate... it is only a matter of time... before this world and I... sink into darkness..." Cosmos finished.

Luffy punched a fist into the ground, sending water splashing everywhere. His teeth were gritted and his eyes narrowed in frustration. "Damn it!" he yelled. The he looked into the face of the goddess. "Is there no way to save this world? To save you?" the pirate asked.

Cosmos was silent. "... There is one way." she spoke finally. "You must search... and... the path forward will be revealed to you."

"The path forward?" Luffy looked puzzled. "Cosmos, what exactly is that...?"

"Defeat the minions of Chaos... That is the first step in driving back despair. If... you do not fear what the future holds... and defeat your enemies, a new world will open up before you. On your path, you will most likely encounter despair. But... you must continue..." the goddess stated.

Luffy nodded. "You don't need to fear, Cosmos. Even if I am injured or defeated, I will never loose the light within me." Cosmos smiled. Then turned her gaze up to the sky. "Cosmos...?" Luffy asked.

"I have been... defeated by Chaos. The God of Discord, Chaos." Cosmos repeated. "In his brutal rage, he tore apart all harmony... threatening the fabric of reality itself... and the world has lost its original shape." she said. Then the goddess closed her eyes...

Two characters stood in a forest. Both of them were teens boys. The smallest, a boy of around 17, one wore a black suit, with white fur around the shoulders, and a red tie over a button up white shirt, black pants, polished black shoes and white gloves. The ends of his gloves and his coat had a tattered look to them. A cross shaped scar crossed over his left eye, while his silver hair swayed in the light breeze. He also had a golden, cross shaped earring, dangling by a chain thread from his left ear. Allen Walker stopped as a sudden burst of light appeared behind him. The second boy, around 16, wore a zip-up black and orange shirt and pants, blue sandals, with no sleeve on his left arm. A head band with the image of a leaf carved into it, was tied around his forehead, nestled around his blonde hair, with two tattered strings of cloth coming off the head band. He also had three lines on each side of his face like fox whiskers. Naruto Uzumaki reached into a pouch at his waist and pulled out a kunai knife. Meanwhile, the left sleeve of Allen's shirt exploded as his arm grew in size, with elongated claws and spines protruding from it.

However, they both stopped their attack as they saw a transparent image of Cosmos before them, floating in the sky.

"Cosmos!" both boys cried, and fell to their knees, bowing.

"_Everything is sinking into disorder._" The goddess explained from her throne, as she sent other images of herself to her other warriors.

"_Ten of you are left. The ten of your... are this world's last hope of salvation. There are crystals, meant for each of you. Their powers... will help you save the world. So please... obtain the crystals..." _Cosmos pleaded...

Four characters stood on top of a building, staring at an image of Cosmos that appeared before them. Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy of around 16, with orange hair, wearing a hooded black kimono over a white shirt, wooden sandals, and wielding an enormous sword, with no hilt or guard, alerted his other comrades. Haru Glory, a young boy of 17 with spiky silver hair, purple eyes, wearing a sleeveless black jacket over a white shirt and pants with chains tied to his pockets, with several rings on his fingers and two earrings in his left ear, with a large broadsword tied to his back, turned to face the goddess. The third boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada, of around 15, with brown eyes and brown hair shaped like a star, wearing a orange and white hooded jacket with blue pants and bluish-white gloves , with a yellowish-orange pacifier tied around his neck, and wearing a silver ring with a crest on it on his right index finger, knelt down. The final boy, Natsu, of around 17, wore an open vest showing his muscular torso, a pink scarf that looked like it was made of scales, and tan pants, and had light pink hair, and reptilian likes eyes, with a symbol like a bird tattooed on his right shoulder.

"_Even though the world is broken, the crystals... have not lost the brilliance of their light..."_ Cosmos continued...

Two characters stood in a medieval field, over looking a lake as Cosmos appeared. The first one was a short boy of 16, with blond hair tied into a short ponytail, and yellow eyes, wearing a long sleeve red coat over a black shirt and pants. Strings of cloth hung from the end of the sleeves like a shaman robe. The mechanical fingers of his mechanical right arm were barely visible under the sleeve of his coat. Edward alerted the girl, Saya Otonashi, who appeared 16, with chin length black hair, crimson red eyes, wearing a violet shirt and skirt under a light yellow coat, with knee length leather boots, and holding a katana, approached the goddess.

"_The crystals have the power to oppose the despair. If the ten crystals can be collected... then there is still hope to save this world. The path to the crystals is a difficult one... Everyone's struggles will differ..." _the goddess explained...

A young man appearing fifteen, with waist-length white hair, dog-like ears on top of his head, and amber eyes with vertical pupils, wearing a long red kimono, with fur on the collar and sleeves, over a white yukata, wielding an enormous sword with fur wrapped around the hilt, glared at the image of Cosmos that appeared before him.

"_Believe in your own path, and continue down it, no matter what. Even if your destination is unclear..."_ the goddess finished.

Inuyasha scoffed as he shouldered his sword, the Tetsusaiga. "No problem. I work best alone. After all, I already follow my own path." the half-demon said...

"Crystals, huh?" Naruto said, and punched a fist through the air, an excited grin on his face. "If they were so easy to find, it wouldn't be much of a mission!"

Allen glared at Naruto through half-closed eyes. "This isn't a game, Naruto. Don't have such a carefree attitude." Then he grinned. "It's time for a serious challenge!" Allen exclaimed...

Saya tightened her grip on her sword, a frightened and concerned look on her face.

"Cheer up! I'm with you!" Edward said. Saya looked at him, and Edward gave her a cheerful grin and thumbs up. "If you're scared, Saya, then you can believe in me."

Saya smiled slightly. "Then I'll be depending on you." she said in her soft voice...

Haru crossed his arms, a concerned look on his face. "Perhaps each of our paths to the crystals is different." he said. Then he grinned. "But we have strength in our comrades."

Ichigo, Tsuna and Natsu nodded in agreement. "If we combine our strengths, we have nothing to fear." Ichigo said.

Suddenly there was a burst of flame, as the Dying Will Flames appeared in the middle of Tsuna's forehead and encircled the gloves on his hands, while his brown eyes turned gold, a tactical expression on his face. "Hmph. So naive." he said calmly. "Chaos is in command. The soldiers of discord... They'll come after us. We'll have to keep our guard up. But I'm ready for whatever comes my way."

Natsu punched a fist into his hand, with an excited look. "The tougher they are, the more fired up I get!" he said, as flames crept around his body, engulfing him.

The images of Cosmos stared at each of her warriors. A soft smile played at her lips. "_Thank you all..._" she said to each of her fighters, and vanished...

Luffy continued to kneel before the goddess of harmony.

"There is little left of this world. The rest has sunk into discord. Until everyone finds their crystals, I cannot support you... I'm sorry. I want to be with each of you... But for now... I must...rest..." the goddess said, and her eyelids fell. Suddenly there was a burst of light. When it vanished, Luffy stood in the middle of a desert city. The young pirate looked up at the clouds overhead, one of which seemed to look just like Cosmos. Lifting a hand into the air, Luffy made it into a fist of promise.

"We shall obtain the crystals!" he said. "Cosmos, don't worry. Your light... is always with us." Luffy said, then he, and across the world, the other heroes set out on their journeys...


	2. Chapter 2:Destiny Anime I

**Destiny Anime**

**Destiny Anime I**

The Guiding Light

_The world is shrouded in darkness._

_It seems that Chaos's shadows would engulf all..._

_But light is not gone._

_The crystals, shining even in the depths of despair-_

_It is said that hope can be restored if the ten surviving warriors can take hold of them._

_Now the journey begins for the young, Straw Hat pirate, Monkey D. Luffy..._

**Chapter I: A God Awakens**

Fire rained over a barren wasteland title Edge of Chaos. The sky and clouds were red and black from smoke pouring out of volcanoes. In the middle of the wasteland was a stone staircase that led to a throne. As a rumble of thunder died out, footsteps sounded throughout the landscape. An exceedingly large man of around 6 feet walked up the staircase. He wore a button-up, long sleeve orange plaid shirt stretched over his wide chest, an indigo velvet scarf, and a silk black and gray fur coat draped over his broad shoulders, ironed black pants and polished Italian shoes with buckles. Several beads hung from his scarf. There is a flushed, grayish-tone to his skin. He has slicked back, purplish-black hair. The man's eyes are half closed, with a long, stitched up scar running horizontally across his whole face. Several gemstones are worn on his fingers, with a pair of earrings in each of his ears. A sudden burst of wind blows the man's coat aside, revealing the loss of his left hand to have been replaced by a large, golden hook.

Crocodile reached inside his coat and pulled out a cigar and lighter. The sinister pirate placed the lit cigar in his mouth, and inhaled deeply, then exhaled, a stream of smoke slithering out between his lips. After five minutes, Crocodile reached the top of the staircase and faced the throne. An enormous figure sat in the throne, shrouded in black and red smoke. All that was visible was his gleaming red eyes, and a pair of bat-like wings that rustled slightly. A deep, haggard breathing sounded from the smoke.

"Crocodile..." the figure's voice was low and rumbling.

The pirate knelt down before the figure. "Chaos..." Crocodile said in a smooth, relaxed voice.

Chaos's eyes stared up at the sky, then looked back down at Crocodile. "I am the god of discord-destined to rule this world. Am I not?" the god demanded.

"Indeed. Our objective is clear: to defeat those fools who serve Cosmos, and bring chaos to the world." Crocodile said.

"This conflict will be brought to an end as soon as I regain my lost strength. It is only a matter of time until all the pieces are in place for victory. And yet... Something doesn't feel right. Crocodile, are your words truly worthy of my trust?" Chaos asked suspiciously.

"...Of course, my liege." Crocodile said, and a sinister smile stretched across his face as he exhaled more cigar smoke...

**Chapter II: The Manikin**

Luffy traveled through the large forest of the Hidden Leaf Village. During his travels, he had somehow found a portal to this lush green world, so much different from the desert kingdom of Alabasta. Luffy stopped and looked out over a lake, removing his straw hat, his hair rustling in the breeze.

"I wonder what the others are up to." Luffy wondered aloud. Suddenly he tensed up. "I sense the presence of evil... Does anyone dare stand in my way?" he said. Suddenly a brush rustled and a figure stepped out.

"Wha-?" Luffy began as he found himself staring at the most bizarre creature. It had a long serpentine body, with reptilian legs, covered in boar fur. It had a pair of bat wings, and a long tail covered in spines. Its face was short and stout, with long pointed ears, and beady eyes. Razor sharp teeth protruded from its mouth, strings of yellow saliva traveling between the fangs. Suddenly the mainikin leaped forward with outstretched claws. Luffy jumped up in the air and drew back both of his fists.

"Gum-Gum Machine Gun!" Luffy yelled and repeatedly shot his fists forward rapidly, using the power of the Gum-Gum devil fruit to stretch his arms rapidly. His fists hit home and pummeled the manikin into the ground.

As he landed on the ground, Luffy stared at the manikin. The beast gave a weary groan of pain and faded away in a cloud of dust. Luffy stared at the spot where the manikin had been, then stared off into the distance.

"I can't waste anytime. I have to hurry, for Cosmos..." he said, and continued on his path...

**Chapter III: Battle of the Pirates**

Luffy stood on top of a castle turret in the Symphonia Kingdom. _I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade-the light of the crystals._ Luffy pondered the goddesses' words.

"Light of the crystals." he muttered under his breath, as a flock of doves flew by through the turrets of the Symphonia Castle. "Cosmos... We have heard your wish, and we will fulfill it. With crystals in our hands, we shall bring hope to the world." Luffy said. Then he inhaled a great deal of air, causing his body to swell, and Luffy floated down to the ground. As he landed on a cobblestone path, Luffy exhaled and returned to his normal size. "I guess I should continue." he said, and began to walk off.

"And where do you think you're going, Straw Hat Luffy?" a voice sounded. Suddenly, Luffy stopped, his eyes wide in shock.

"That voice..." he said. Luffy turned around and gasped. Standing in front of him, before the gates to the Symphonia Castle—"CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled furiously, clenching his hands into fist. The larger pirate smirked, exhaling cigar smoke.

"Do you dare run from a battle, Straw Hat?" he cackled.

"I don't intend to run from anything. After all the times we fought before, I already know how to defeat you! Your Sand-Sand powers are weak against liquids, even blood!" Luffy said, and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, until blood began to stream between his fingers.

Crocodile smirked sinisterly, raising his left arm, so that the hook on the end of his hand gleamed threatingly in the sun. "Then let us begin. Destiny is at hand! We might as well enjoy it!" Crocodile said.

"Gum-Gum Kick!" Luffy yelled and shot his right leg towards Crocodile. The larger pirate's body suddenly turned into a cloud of sand and vanished.

"Behind you." came a low voice. Luffy turned around and jumped back just in time as Crocodile brought his hook down. The appendage struck the ground with such force that it caused the pavement to crack apart.

"Gum-Gum Bloody Pistol!" Luffy shouted and threw his left hand at Crocodile. The blow connected with the side of Crocodile's face, sending him flying into a house, which collapsed.

"That's all for you, Croc." Luffy said. Suddenly a cloud of sand appeared before Luffy.

"Not bad." came Crocodile's voice, and the cloud of sand turned into Crocodile. A strand of his hair had fallen over his face.

"Not bad indeed, Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile remarked, brushing his hair back.

"You think that you and those other fools can truly save this world?" Crocodile demanded suddenly, a cold look on his face.

"That's exactly our mission. You can't crush our hopes."

Crocodile snorted at Luffy's retort. "What a fool! What you hope for is nothing but an illusion. Pursue it, and it will run. You can draw close to it, but never obtain." Crocodile explained.

"What?" Luffy said, a shocked look on his face.

Crocodile grinned as he exhaled more cigar smoke. "Eventually you will see... the truth behind this conflict…and the world will betray you!" Crocodile said, and laughed psychotically as he vanished in a cloud of sand.

"The truth behind the conflict..." Luffy said curiously. Then he shook his head. "No matter what becomes of this and all worlds... the light will always be with us."

**Chapter IV: "Why Do You Fight?"**

_The firm conviction that leads one to battle..._

_Can one warrior understand the reasons that burn within another's heart?_

Luffy walked down a side street on the town of Namimori, Japan, after having fought an onslaught of manikins. The pirate looked around at all the large buildings. The tallest building was a white building up ahead, over 70 feet tall. "So, this is Tsuna's hometown." Luffy said. "I wonder if I might see him." Suddenly, Luffy spotted two people ahead. Looking closer, Luffy recognized them. "Haru! Natsu!" he called out as he ran towards them.

"Luffy!" Both warriors ran forward to meet him. Suddenly Luffy spotted the look on their faces.

"Guys, what happened? Is something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"We've got trouble! It's Ichigo!" Natsu said. "He headed towards the enemy's lair in that large building. He went alone; he said something precious of his was stolen."

Luffy looked towards the large structure. "That way, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. Let us join you, Luffy!" Haru suggested.

However, Luffy shook his head. "No, you guys. Let me handle this. You have to attend to other duties." "But..."

"Haru, listen. My enemy, Crocodile, knows something about this world. I'm certain the other warriors of Chaos due as well. Be wary of your foe, Lucia. During my journey a caught a glimpse of him. He seems to be every bit as dangerous as you told us before we were scattered. But there seems to be some light in his heart. You need to find out if Lucia can be trusted. That's your job." Luffy said.

"Luffy's right, Haru. Besides, that last fight before Ichigo left, left you in bad shape. Listen to Luffy, alright." Natsu said. And indeed, Haru was badly injured, his clothes ripped up and multiple scratches and bruises across his face and arms. Haru sighed.

"...Your right. Luffy, look after Ichigo. And may Cosmos light your path." he said. Luffy nodded and ran off...

Fifteen minutes later, the young pirate arrived at the base of the large building.

"To go so far into enemy territory alone... Ichigo must have lost something very precious." Luffy said, then entered the building. "What the-?" Luffy began. The whole entire first floor was in shambles. The walls were shattered. Glass lay scattered across the floor. Furniture was ripped asunder, and small fires lay across the floor, while water dripped from shattered pipes in the ceiling.

"Luffy..." came a weak voice. Luffy looked around and found Ichigo, down on one knee, supporting himself with his sword, his kimono in tatters, his whole body badly damaged.

"Ichigo!" Luffy ran forward and pulled a small bottle out of the pocket of his pants. "Drink this antidote. I found it while I was traveling."

"Thanks." Ichigo said, and the Soul Reaper drank the liquid. Instantly his wounds healed, while his kimono mended itself.

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled, and grabbed Luffy around the waist and rolled to the side as a blast of energy struck the area where they had just been standing.

"My, my, my. So another insect comes crawling out of the rubble." spoke a soft, melodic voice. There was the sound of footsteps, and a man in his early 20s' appeared before them. The man had thick, spiky white hair and lavender eyes. A purple tattoo with three lines protruding from it was painted under his left eye. The man wore a long-sleeve black zip-up suit that fell to his knees, with buckles around the collar. The suit was unzipped, revealing a white shirt underneath it, emblazoned with images of orchid petals, as well as the upper half of his torso. An armor pad with floral designs rested on each of his shoulders. The man also wore black pants and polished black shoes. A marble white colored ring rested on the middle finger of his right hand, with several small white boxes tied to his belt. A white orchid petal was placed into the armor on his left shoulder.

"BYAKURAN!" Ichigo shouted and attempted to stand up, but instantly fell to the ground.

"Well, it seems you're still injured after that last fight." Byakuran snickered, a simple smile on his face.

"Ichigo! Stand back. Leave the rest to me!" Luffy said.

"No way!" Ichigo said.

"Don't argue about it. You must go and look after the others to keep their paths to the crystals clear." Luffy explained.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "You better not lose." Ichigo said.

"I won't." Luffy stated as the Soul Reaper departed.

Byakuran smiled sincerely at Luffy. "A fresh one, hm? However, you won't obtain your crystal fighting against me."

"I figured as much." Luffy said, glaring at the mafia leader.

"Then why do you stand in my way, child?" Byakuran asked, his lavender eyes staring into Luffy's black eyes.

"You hurt one of my FRIENDS!" Luffy screamed.

Byakuran smiled again. "And you want revenge, hm? So, on a whim, you would risk your life-?"

"Let us begin, and see this put to rest." Luffy interrupted.

Byakuran's smile increased as energy appeared around his ring. "This just might be entertaining." he snickered.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled and fired both of his fists and legs at Byakuran. The white heard mafia leader smiled and took one step to the side. "What the hell?" Luffy said in disbelief as Byakuran watched Luffy's limbs return to their normal proportions.

"You're to slow." Byakuran said. Suddenly he vanished.

WHAM! Luffy's eyes widened as blood spilled from his mouth at the unseen punch. The pirate went flying through the air and smashed into the wall. "So fast." Luffy groaned.

"Why thank you." Byakuran said. Suddenly Luffy shot out of the wall at blinding speed, and Byakuran groaned as Luffy slammed both of his fists into Byakuran's face, while Luffy's right leg struck him in the chest.

"That's it for you." Luffy said, as Byakuran went flying backwards. Suddenly, the white haired man rightened himself in midair, and landed nimbly on his feet. "No way. No one could take a direct hit from my Gum-Gum Speed Fists without damage! What in the world are you?" Luffy said in shock.

"My, my, my. That hurt. Not bad at all." Byakuran said, rubbing his left cheek where the punches had connected. "But now I realize that only there is only one that can defeat me. So, I guess I'll leave you for now, boy." Byakuran stated, placing his hands in the pockets of his suit, and walked past Luffy, towards the exit of the Millefiore building. Suddenly he stopped. "However, I do have a question for you. For what reason do you fight?" he asked.

"To obtain the crystal, and end this conflict between the gods. And to protect my friends."

Byakuran's eyes sparkled with interest. "So, you fight to end the fighting... You have a long road ahead, pirate. Do you really expect to end the conflict after all your battles?"

"No matter how long the road is, each battle brings me closer." Luffy explained. Byakuran's eyes narrowed.

"I disagree. You have no intention to end the fighting. You enjoy it, just as I do." Byakuran removed his right hand from his pocket, and held a hair pin with a flower ornament.

Luffy's eyes widened. _That must be what Ichigo came for_, he said silently.

Byakuran stared at the hair pin. "You and I are the same— entities befitting this closed world." "Closed world?" Luffy asked. Byakuran seemed to ignore him. He stared out at the sunset shining through the windows of the building. "The time has come. I must face that boy, and fulfill my obligation." he said.

Suddenly a cloud of white orchid petals surrounded Byakuran. When they vanished, the mafia leader was gone.

"He got away..." Luffy said. He walked out of the building and watched the sunset stream in between the buildings of Namimori._ What does the enemy know about this world?... No use worrying. _"For now, I have to continue my quest for the crystal."

**Chapter V: A Mystery Grows**

_In search of hope, the young pirate ventures further into the darkness._

_What lies in wait for him is..._

Luffy walked down a long hall in a palace in feudal Japan, after having faced more manikins.

"Whatever truths the enemy knows, I possess even firmer conviction." Luffy said to himself, and continued to walk down the hall. Suddenly Luffy looked out of the corner of his eyes, looking behind him. The pirate stood still for a minute, then pressed on through the castle, occasionally looking back. Finally, Luffy stopped. "Do you actually believe I don't notice your presence? Just show yourself!" Luffy demanded.

"Kukukukuku!" the soft, sinister laughter echoed throughout the hall. "Impressive. For someone so young to notice me." came a low voice. Suddenly a cloud of purple miasma appeared in the hall, then vanished. In its place stood a figure. He had a pointed face with waist-length black hair, red eyes and gray eyeliner on his upper eyelids. He wore a light blue, tattered jacket with a purplish interior over a dark colored kimono and a yellow obi tied around his waist. A set of armor made out of his very bones rested on his shoulder and back, with three large dragon tails protruding out of the center of his spine. The center of his chest armor and the back of his hands had red eyes embedded in them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Naraku." the half-demon said.

"I'm-"

"I already know who you are, Monkey D. Luffy." Naraku said, his dragon tails thrashing sinisterly. "Where are you headed? Might you still be in search of your beloved crystal?"

"The crystals are indeed our goal. I will not stop until I find mine."

Naraku smiled coldly. "Why don't you just give up, boy? The crystals are nothing more than the fabrication of a fallen goddess. To so willingly risk your life over such meaningless things is beyond ridiculous." the half-demon explained.

"Are you finished talking?" Luffy demanded.

"What did you say, boy?" Naraku snarled.

"If you have no business with me, you should leave now. The time of the world runs short. I don't have a moment to waste with a half-demon like you."

"Impudent child! You are bold and arrogant for one so young... Then have it your way. It is time for you to accept the harshness of reality! You will become one with my being!" Naraku shouted, and jagged tendrils shot out of the ends of his fingers. Luffy rolled to the side and dodged them. Naraku turned his shoulder to face love, and razor sharp pieces of bone shot out of the end of the armor in his shoulder. Luffy jumped into the air as the bone smashed into the wall of the palace. "Very impressive. Your evasive skills are extraordinary. But is fleeing all you can do."

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted and threw his fist at Naraku. Suddenly a transparent barrier appeared around the half-demon. "OW!" Luffy cried out as his hand smacked hard against the barrier. With a furious yell, Naraku caused the barrier to explode, sending Luffy crashing into a wall. Naraku scowled as he walked forward.

"You're so weak. There's no point absorbing you. There's no point even killing someone as weak as you." Naraku said.

"Don't you talk down to me!" Luffy yelled.

Naraku smirked. "Nothing you do will ever matter. Your strength is not enough to save the world, no matter how hard you try."

"Liar! I have comrades who are in search of their own crystals!" Luffy explained, clutch his still aching fist.

"I think you are unaware..." Naraku said.

"What?" Luffy said.

"Your comrades are suffering. Some do not yet know why they fight, while others stand alone, having lost faith in their comrades. When this conflict comes to an end... all you shall gain is utter despair. You will not find hope. You will not find a future!" Naraku cackled, disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

_It is true, I have not yet found a way to the crystal, nor do I know what the future holds... _"But the future... is yet to come." Luffy said, got to his feet, and once more, continued on his journey.

**Chapter VI: Confrontations**

Luffy walked down a side road in the Hidden Leaf Village, still pondering to find his crystal, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Filthy manikins!" Inuyasha shouted from up ahead, sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Luffy called out, and ran towards him.

"Oh great. It's the rubber-boy." Inuyasha grumbled, an annoyed look on his face, as he folded his arms.

"You travel alone?" Luffy asked.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, his dog ears twitching. "To obtain the crystal, each one of us must confront his real enemy by himself. Cosmos told me that." the half-demon replied.

"Cosmos did?" Luffy said, a stunned look on his face...

Cosmos continued to sit on her throne in Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly the sound of footsteps caused her to look up. A sixteen year old boy walked towards her. He had long spiky blond hair, a scar on the left side of his face, and was wearing a black headband, black armor, and a ripped up black cape, with a giant black sword held in a sheath on his back. A necklace connected to a small sword shaped jewelry held a small, purple black sphere in the middle of it. There was a psychopathic air around him, with pure insanity prominent in his olive brown eyes.

"You are... Lucia Raregroove... from Haru's world, are you not?"

"And you are Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, correct?" Lucia asked in a low voice, filled to the brim with insanity, eyes wide with a large grin across his face.

"You are fully aware of what your proposed actions imply?" Lucia asked.

Cosmos nodded. "I am. As long as the crystals shine, they will survive."

"Hah!" Lucia laughed insanely. "_You_ would risk _everything.._. Such conduct is unbecoming of a goddess." Cosmos was silent. "Discord or harmony...the victor matters not to me. The dragon arises; the cycle continues. The gods are resurrected, along with their warriors, and another war shall begin. Yet, if the cycle is as transient as the lives ensured in it...Think upon these words, goddess. If you lose this gamble, you and your warriors will never rise again!"

Cosmos stared at her clasped hands. "Then... a true ending means never-ending discord... a perpetual darkness?"

A wide, psychotic grin crossed Lucia's face once again. "Indeed! The world would fall into eternal despair!" Lucia said excitedly and broke into a tirade of insane laughter as Cosmos stared hopelessly into the distance.

**Chapter VII: The Goddess's Vow**

_Those whose hearts seek the truth will never falter._

Luffy walked through a set of the feudal Japanese shaped building in the Soul Society, having just arrived there. Suddenly a dazzling light appeared before.

"Cosmos!" Luffy exclaimed as an image of the goddess appeared before him.

"_Beyond this point, Luffy, incredible danger awaits. The evils that lurk in the shadows of disorder are great and many_." Cosmos explained, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"But it's better if our enemies are in one place. I might find clues to the crystal." Luffy stated.

"_There is a difference between bravery and recklessness._" Cosmos said, smiling slightly.

"As is there a difference between cautious and cowardly. Even in the direst circumstances, there will always be a way. You were the one who taught us warriors that. When all hope seemed lost for this world, you showed me the way. That, as long as we do not give up, there is always something we can do. That there is yet hope for those of us who are left. I have made a vow... to obtain the crystal and save the world. That vow gives me strength." Luffy explained.

Cosmos smiled. "_I understand your determination. Then I shall make a vow... to believe in all of you until the end..._" Cosmos said, and vanished. Luffy nodded.

"Cosmos...That which we have all sworn to... shall always be your guiding light."

**Chapter VIII: A Proposition and an Enigmatic Message**

"That was quite the quite the performance." came a soft voice. A slender, yet fairly muscular figure, with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pure paper white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's, appeared from the shadows of a room in the building. One of his bangs falls between his eyes and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying, and an expressionless face. He wore a white jacket with oversized collars that protruded half an inch past his face and long coattails, a black sash with a slender sword sheathed into the sash and a white hakama. He had pointed ears, somewhat similar to a bat's, with a helmet-like appendage with a single horn, resting on the left side of his head. His jacket was open down to his upper abdomen, exposing his torso and a black hole in the middle of his chest, right where his heart would have been.

"Who are you?" Luffy demanded. The figure closed his eyes.

"Since you asked, I'll tell you. In my original world, I am known as Arrancar #4, also known as the Cuatro Espada. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"My name is Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." The young pirate said.

"Luffy. I see..." Ulquiorra walked forward, his hands in his pockets. "Well, Luffy, I believe you owe us now. After all your battles against some of our most powerful warriors, as well as the manikins, you have created quite a commotion. It's because of that, that we lost that child named Allen Walker." Ulquiorra explained.

_Allen? What was he doing here?_, Luffy wondered. Then he grinned. "Normally, Allen isn't one to run from a run from a challenge. Not unless the danger is too great. At least he knows to get out of severe danger." A flicker of amusement crossed Ulquiorra's expressionless face.

"Indeed. He is a lucky one. However, surely you are aware by now... Victory is unobtainable for you in this battle. But your determination to the light should not go to waste. What would you say using your prowess of the light to serve me? Your loyalty will no go unrewarded."

Ulquiorra held out his hand, and a item shaped like a miniature pirate treasure chest appeared in his hands.

"The crystal...!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It's yours. Your search is over. The crystal shall be yours. All you need to do is discard your loyalty to the light." the Arrancar said.

"I see. So that was your plan."

Suddenly Luffy's fist stretched out and shattered the crystal. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock. "So... you would crush your only hope? The crystals-were they not what you were after?"

"I vowed to Cosmos that I would put an end to the conflict with my own hands and skills. I won't accept charity from the adversary. That crystal was nothing but an imitation."

"And I suppose your determination is true." Ulquiorra said. Then the two charged towards each other.

Luffy threw a fist at Ulquiorra. The Arrancar reached out his hand and caught Luffy's attack with his bare hands. Luffy then threw a kick at Ulquiorra, which was blocked as well. Ulquiorra then leaped back, and charged forward once more. Both combatants engaged each other in a barrage of punches with such force that the energy from the blow caused the buildings around them to shatter. After five minutes, the two warriors backed up. Luffy raised his fists, panting, ready for the next assault. Ulquiorra however, brushed the dust of the shoulders of his coat.

"Your resolve to end the conflict is most impressive, despite being so young. But-" Ulquiorra's green eyes met Luffy's eyes, "-will you still be so determined after you know the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked. However, Ulquiorra vanished in a sudden gust of wind.

"Damn! Where could he have gone?"

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like it's my turn now..._" came a familiar voice. Suddenly a cloud of sand appeared out of nowhere, and a figure stood before Luffy.

"Crocodile!" Luffy shouted.

"Long time no see, Straw Hat Luffy. You seem surprised to see me. You shouldn't be. After all, as long as you live, I will keep coming back to life. That is the destiny this world has chosen for us." Crocodile said, exhaling cigar smoke.

"What does that mean?" Luffy demanded. Crocodile smirked.

"If you seek to know the truth of the conflict... come find me, at Alabasta." Crocodile said, and began to turn into a cloud of sand.

"Wait!" Luffy called out, but the enemy pirate had already vanished. "The truth behind the conflict...?" Luffy said, then pressed onwards, towards his final destination...

**Chapter IX: The Truth of the Conflict**

_Hearts bound by a solemn oath..._

_From the brilliance of the young pirate's will, comes the crystal..._

Luffy stood outside the castle of Alabasta. After hours of traveling through the other worlds, he had finally found the portal to Alabasta. Suddenly the doors to the castle opened.

"_So... You finally seem ready to learn the whole truth._" Crocodile's voice sounded from somewhere inside the structure. "_But now, you are the only champion without his crystal. Do not think you can defeat me, Straw Hat Luffy, when you have nothing to prove your worth!_"

"You're wrong!" Luffy shouted into the castle. "I have the light that Cosmos bestowed upon me and the others, and that is enough. I stay steadfast in my convictions, no matter how many times I must fight you!"

"_As time runs, people like you can only travel paths set before you by fate. But my power surpasses time. And with it, I shall destroy you and your precious goddess of harmony! Come and find me, Straw Hat Luffy! You will meet your end here, while I will exist for eternity!_" Crocodile's laughter rang out. Luffy clenched his fists as he stared at the grand hall of the castle.

"Prepare yourself, Crocodile... If destiny demands we fight, then I accept it!" Luffy said, and ran into the castle...

Crocodile sat cross-legged upon the throne chair, resting his face in his right hand, chewing the end of his cigar and staring at his hooked left hand. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed through the entrance hall. Crocodile watched as Luffy walked forward, prepared for combat, his hands already soaked in his own blood.

"So you've come." the evil pirate said, standing up.

"To learn the truth, and put an end to the conflict." Luffy explained.

Crocodile chortled, then spat his cigar out across the room. "Your foolish efforts are worth nothing. We are trapped in eternal conflict. A cycle of battle, without end."

"Battle without end?" Luffy asked.

"Indeed! As the conflict between the gods carries on for infinity, so too have our battles been and will be repeated for ever! That is the truth of this world! We cannot escape this fate, Straw Hat Luffy! Far better of you to abandon any hope you possess. It is time for you to accept the cycle, and embrace combat's grim pleasure!" Crocodile exclaimed, spreading his arms wide, an insane grin on his face.

Luffy sighed. "I pity you, Crocodile."

The grin slipped from Crocodile's face. "Pardon?"

"You are bound by the chains of destiny and steeped in misery. And for that, I pity you. True, we have repeated our battles continuously. You can say that we are ensnared in the cycle of battle. But now that I know the truth, I can overcome it. All that is left to do now is to fight to end the cycle!" Luffy explained.

Crocodile scowled. "You might defeat me, but that's yet another step in the cycle!"

Luffy drew back his fists. "Whatever destiny the world may hold for me, I will never give up! This conflict shall come to an end, and I will save you, too!"

A vein throbbed in Crocodile's forehead, as his eyes narrowed in fury. "You? Save _me_? I have heard enough nonsense!" he roared...

Luffy ran forward, drawing back his left fist.

Meanwhile, Crocodile raised his hook hand into the air, his fur coat billowing around him. "THIS IS THE CYCLE... OF BATTLE!" he yelled, and brought the hook down into the ground so hard, that he up ended the floor, causing large slabs of stone to block Luffy's path.

"Gum-Gum Machine Gun!" Luffy yelled and unleashed a flurry of punches, striking and shattering the stone. Then he leaped through the air and threw his fist at Crocodile, who caught the attack in his remaining hand.

"We will never come to accept one another. We shall always be in CONFLICT!" Crocodile roared and swung his hook at Luffy who ducked. Then Luffy unleashed an assault of kicks at Crocodile, who blocked them with the flat side of his hook. Once again, Crocodile brought his hook down at Luffy. The younger pirate jumped back in time as the hook struck the area of the floor he had been standing at, shattering it.

"Destiny-ends here!" Luffy shouted.

"End it... IF YOU CAN!" Crocodile roared, pointing his hook at Luffy as the young pirate charged forward. Both pirates engaged in an onslaught of punches and kicks. Suddenly, Crocodile dodged Luffy's attacks and raised his right hand in the air.

"Sand-Sand Lacerating Tornado! he yelled, and a twister made of sand appeared around Luffy. Suddenly cut's appeared on Luffy's body. "Your blood might normally counter my sand abilities, Straw Hat Luffy, but in this case, it makes the sand more solid and sharper, until it'll carve you into mincemeat!" Crocodile exclaimed.

"Gum-Gum Burst!" Luffy shouted, and inhaled air, swelling in size and causing the sand to disperse. The instant Luffy returned to his original state, he lifted his right leg and brought it down hard on Crocodile's shoulder, sending the enormous pirate crashing to the floor.

However, Crocodile recovered quickly and stood up, drew back his right hand, and slammed his fist into Luffy's face, sending him flying through the air, and crashing into the wall. Crocodile walked forward, and impaled his hook through the front of Luffy's shirt, and removed him from the wall. Then Crocodile unleashed a relentless barrage of savage punches into Luffy's face, until blood poured from his nose.

"You're pathetic, Straw Hat Luffy." WHAM! Luffy's fist smacked into the middle of Crocodile's face. There was a crunch as Crocodile's nose broke and blood streamed down his face, as his hair fell over his face.

"You're the pathetic one, Crocodile. Letting yourself be controlled by fate." Luffy said. Crocodile grabbed his nose and twisted. There was a sickening crunch and Crocodile winced as he set his nose back. Crocodile stood up.

"Let's end this, Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile suggested.

Luffy and Crocodile stared at each other. Then they charged forward.

"THIS IS THE FINAL BLOW!"

"PREPARE TO DIE, STRAW HAT!" The two pirates threw their fists at each other. Luffy leaned his head to the side and dodged the attack. Crocodile's eyes widened in shock as Luffy's fist connected with the side of Crocodile's face. The larger pirate went flying backwards and crashed into the throne. Luffy stood their, panting, then fell to his knees, his hat falling off his head, a grin on his bruised and cut up face.

**Chapter X: A Conflict Ended**

A sudden burst of light appeared around Luffy, and instantly mended his wounds and clothes.

"Medicinal help from Cosmos, huh?" Luffy remarked, watching the injuries on his chest and arms fade. Then an orb of light appeared and formed into a miniature treasure chest. "This is..." Luffy picked up his hat, placed it on his head, and walked forward, reaching out and grabbing the treasure chest. "The crystal." Luffy said, staring at it.

"So, you have obtained it." Luffy turned around to see, in shock, Crocodile stagger to his feet, blood running down the side of his mouth. "The crystal holds the power to sever all shackles of time." Crocodile explained.

Luffy stared at the item in his hands with determination. "Then it can bring this conflict to a close."

"And even put and end to the existence of the gods." Crocodile said with a sly smile. Luffy's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?" he demanded. Crocodile's grin stretched across his scarred face.

"What would happen to the gods if all the crystals were gathered? What would happen to the world if its cycle of conflicts was suddenly shattered? Not even the gods can foresee the bedlam that awaits. We will meet again—in the near future, Straw Hat Luffy!" Crocodile exclaimed. Then his eyes closed, his figure slumped, and Crocodile vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. Luffy stared at the area where Crocodile had stood.

_Indeed. The cycle is not yet over. I will have to face Crocodile again unless we win the real conflict. But_...

Sudden footsteps drew Luffy from his train of thought. He looked around to see the other nine warriors walking forward, each holding their own crystal.

"Man! What happened?" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the destroyed throne room. Now that the fight was over, Luffy noticed it as well. Pillars and the floor were shattered. Paintings and canvases that had been draped on the wall now lay in shreds upon the floor. A large chunk of the ceiling was gone as well, letting sunlight into the throne room.

"I beat Crocodile, that's what happened!" Luffy exclaimed.

Naruto spotted the crystal in Luffy's hand. "Looks like you finally got your crystal." he said. Luffy nodded, and looked at his nine companions, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Is everybody alright?" he asked.

"Of course! It was a piece of cake!" Edward said. Suddenly a pillar of light appeared before them.

"Since we now have all our crystals, we should return to Cosmos." Luffy said. The others nodded, and one by one, entered the pillar of light, vanishing. Luffy took a step forward, then stopped. _No matter how many times darkness threatens to devour the world—the light that dwells within us, will always fight it back._ Then Luffy stepped into the portal and vanished as well...

Ulquiorra stood before the shrouded form of Chaos on his throne.

"So, Lord Chaos, have you regained your powers?" the Arrancar asked.

Chaos ignored this question. "How fares your plot, Ulquiorra?" the god asked. A surprised look crossed Ulquiorra's face.

"Ah, so you already know. In truth, the real plan has yet to be executed."

Chaos's red eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Ulquiorra smirked. "You need only focus on your duty, my Lord. I shall be the author of this tale's end…

_They are the last hope left to the world._

_Having overcome the limits of fate,_

_the ten warriors finally reunite,_

_crystals in hand and hope in their hearts._

_With Cosmos's wish realized,_

_the battle is about to enter a new phase-_

**Epilogue: An Endless Dream**

_Cosmos, defender of a world torn asunder by Chaos._

_Is the world reflected in her eyes_

_one restored to harmony, or...?_

Cosmos sat upon her throne, her hands clasped together in her laps, the silk cloth on her headdress obscuring her face.

"Battle-scarred warriors... I..." Cosmos closed her eyes, and her mind traveled to a battle eons ago.

_Cosmos sat on her throne. A young female vampire with long brown hair, red eyes, and wearing a black Japanese school-girl uniform and red tie, wielding a red scythe stood protectively next to Cosmos._

_"Cosmos..." Yuki said. _

_"I know, a warrior of Chaos approaches."_

_ There was a rustling of garments, and a young boy appeared from thin air. He wore a long tan cloth, like a Native American robe, black pants and boots, and fingerless black gloves, as well as large, star-shaped earrings. His black hair fell all the way to his knees. Hao Asakura smirked maliciously, his eyes narrowed, as Yuki pointed her scythe at him._

_ "There is no future for the bystander. As there is naught she can defend." Hao stated. Yuki laughed softly, still pointing her scythe at Hao._

_"Of course! Because the future is one to be taken by brute force!" she said. Cosmos stared sadly at both warriors and shook her head..._

Cosmos opened her eyes, no longer dwelling on the past. "It is all an endless dream. Yet still..." Cosmos looked up to see her warriors approaching her. "The fantasy must come to an end..." Cosmos said, and stood up, waiting for her fighters...


	3. Chapter 3:Destiny Anime II

**Destiny Anime**

**Destiny Anime I**

The Guiding Light

_The world is shrouded in darkness._

_It seems that Chaos's shadows would engulf all..._

_But light is not gone._

_The crystals, shining even in the depths of despair-_

_It is said that hope can be restored if the ten surviving warriors can take hold of them._

_Now the journey begins for the young, Straw Hat pirate, Monkey D. Luffy..._

**Chapter I: A God Awakens**

Fire rained over a barren wasteland title Edge of Chaos. The sky and clouds were red and black from smoke pouring out of volcanoes. In the middle of the wasteland was a stone staircase that led to a throne. As a rumble of thunder died out, footsteps sounded throughout the landscape. An exceedingly large man of around 6 feet walked up the staircase. He wore a button-up, long sleeve orange plaid shirt stretched over his wide chest, an indigo velvet scarf, and a silk black and gray fur coat draped over his broad shoulders, ironed black pants and polished Italian shoes with buckles. Several beads hung from his scarf. There is a flushed, grayish-tone to his skin. He has slicked back, purplish-black hair. The man's eyes are half closed, with a long, stitched up scar running horizontally across his whole face. Several gemstones are worn on his fingers, with a pair of earrings in each of his ears. A sudden burst of wind blows the man's coat aside, revealing the loss of his left hand to have been replaced by a large, golden hook.

Crocodile reached inside his coat and pulled out a cigar and lighter. The sinister pirate placed the lit cigar in his mouth, and inhaled deeply, then exhaled, a stream of smoke slithering out between his lips. After five minutes, Crocodile reached the top of the staircase and faced the throne. An enormous figure sat in the throne, shrouded in black and red smoke. All that was visible was his gleaming red eyes, and a pair of bat-like wings that rustled slightly. A deep, haggard breathing sounded from the smoke.

"Crocodile..." the figure's voice was low and rumbling.

The pirate knelt down before the figure. "Chaos..." Crocodile said in a smooth, relaxed voice.

Chaos's eyes stared up at the sky, then looked back down at Crocodile. "I am the god of discord-destined to rule this world. Am I not?" the god demanded.

"Indeed. Our objective is clear: to defeat those fools who serve Cosmos, and bring chaos to the world." Crocodile said.

"This conflict will be brought to an end as soon as I regain my lost strength. It is only a matter of time until all the pieces are in place for victory. And yet... Something doesn't feel right. Crocodile, are your words truly worthy of my trust?" Chaos asked suspiciously.

"...Of course, my liege." Crocodile said, and a sinister smile stretched across his face as he exhaled more cigar smoke...

**Chapter II: The Manikin**

Luffy traveled through the large forest of the Hidden Leaf Village. During his travels, he had somehow found a portal to this lush green world, so much different from the desert kingdom of Alabasta. Luffy stopped and looked out over a lake, removing his straw hat, his hair rustling in the breeze.

"I wonder what the others are up to." Luffy wondered aloud. Suddenly he tensed up. "I sense the presence of evil... Does anyone dare stand in my way?" he said. Suddenly a brush rustled and a figure stepped out.

"Wha-?" Luffy began as he found himself staring at the most bizarre creature. It had a long serpentine body, with reptilian legs, covered in boar fur. It had a pair of bat wings, and a long tail covered in spines. Its face was short and stout, with long pointed ears, and beady eyes. Razor sharp teeth protruded from its mouth, strings of yellow saliva traveling between the fangs. Suddenly the mainikin leaped forward with outstretched claws. Luffy jumped up in the air and drew back both of his fists.

"Gum-Gum Machine Gun!" Luffy yelled and repeatedly shot his fists forward rapidly, using the power of the Gum-Gum devil fruit to stretch his arms rapidly. His fists hit home and pummeled the manikin into the ground.

As he landed on the ground, Luffy stared at the manikin. The beast gave a weary groan of pain and faded away in a cloud of dust. Luffy stared at the spot where the manikin had been, then stared off into the distance.

"I can't waste anytime. I have to hurry, for Cosmos..." he said, and continued on his path...

**Chapter III: Battle of the Pirates**

Luffy stood on top of a castle turret in the Symphonia Kingdom. _I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade-the light of the crystals._ Luffy pondered the goddesses' words.

"Light of the crystals." he muttered under his breath, as a flock of doves flew by through the turrets of the Symphonia Castle. "Cosmos... We have heard your wish, and we will fulfill it. With crystals in our hands, we shall bring hope to the world." Luffy said. Then he inhaled a great deal of air, causing his body to swell, and Luffy floated down to the ground. As he landed on a cobblestone path, Luffy exhaled and returned to his normal size. "I guess I should continue." he said, and began to walk off.

"And where do you think you're going, Straw Hat Luffy?" a voice sounded. Suddenly, Luffy stopped, his eyes wide in shock.

"That voice..." he said. Luffy turned around and gasped. Standing in front of him, before the gates to the Symphonia Castle—"CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled furiously, clenching his hands into fist. The larger pirate smirked, exhaling cigar smoke.

"Do you dare run from a battle, Straw Hat?" he cackled.

"I don't intend to run from anything. After all the times we fought before, I already know how to defeat you! Your Sand-Sand powers are weak against liquids, even blood!" Luffy said, and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, until blood began to stream between his fingers.

Crocodile smirked sinisterly, raising his left arm, so that the hook on the end of his hand gleamed threatingly in the sun. "Then let us begin. Destiny is at hand! We might as well enjoy it!" Crocodile said.

"Gum-Gum Kick!" Luffy yelled and shot his right leg towards Crocodile. The larger pirate's body suddenly turned into a cloud of sand and vanished.

"Behind you." came a low voice. Luffy turned around and jumped back just in time as Crocodile brought his hook down. The appendage struck the ground with such force that it caused the pavement to crack apart.

"Gum-Gum Bloody Pistol!" Luffy shouted and threw his left hand at Crocodile. The blow connected with the side of Crocodile's face, sending him flying into a house, which collapsed.

"That's all for you, Croc." Luffy said. Suddenly a cloud of sand appeared before Luffy.

"Not bad." came Crocodile's voice, and the cloud of sand turned into Crocodile. A strand of his hair had fallen over his face.

"Not bad indeed, Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile remarked, brushing his hair back.

"You think that you and those other fools can truly save this world?" Crocodile demanded suddenly, a cold look on his face.

"That's exactly our mission. You can't crush our hopes."

Crocodile snorted at Luffy's retort. "What a fool! What you hope for is nothing but an illusion. Pursue it, and it will run. You can draw close to it, but never obtain." Crocodile explained.

"What?" Luffy said, a shocked look on his face.

Crocodile grinned as he exhaled more cigar smoke. "Eventually you will see... the truth behind this conflict…and the world will betray you!" Crocodile said, and laughed psychotically as he vanished in a cloud of sand.

"The truth behind the conflict..." Luffy said curiously. Then he shook his head. "No matter what becomes of this and all worlds... the light will always be with us."

**Chapter IV: "Why Do You Fight?"**

_The firm conviction that leads one to battle..._

_Can one warrior understand the reasons that burn within another's heart?_

Luffy walked down a side street on the town of Namimori, Japan, after having fought an onslaught of manikins. The pirate looked around at all the large buildings. The tallest building was a white building up ahead, over 70 feet tall. "So, this is Tsuna's hometown." Luffy said. "I wonder if I might see him." Suddenly, Luffy spotted two people ahead. Looking closer, Luffy recognized them. "Haru! Natsu!" he called out as he ran towards them.

"Luffy!" Both warriors ran forward to meet him. Suddenly Luffy spotted the look on their faces.

"Guys, what happened? Is something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"We've got trouble! It's Ichigo!" Natsu said. "He headed towards the enemy's lair in that large building. He went alone; he said something precious of his was stolen."

Luffy looked towards the large structure. "That way, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. Let us join you, Luffy!" Haru suggested.

However, Luffy shook his head. "No, you guys. Let me handle this. You have to attend to other duties." "But..."

"Haru, listen. My enemy, Crocodile, knows something about this world. I'm certain the other warriors of Chaos due as well. Be wary of your foe, Lucia. During my journey a caught a glimpse of him. He seems to be every bit as dangerous as you told us before we were scattered. But there seems to be some light in his heart. You need to find out if Lucia can be trusted. That's your job." Luffy said.

"Luffy's right, Haru. Besides, that last fight before Ichigo left, left you in bad shape. Listen to Luffy, alright." Natsu said. And indeed, Haru was badly injured, his clothes ripped up and multiple scratches and bruises across his face and arms. Haru sighed.

"...Your right. Luffy, look after Ichigo. And may Cosmos light your path." he said. Luffy nodded and ran off...

Fifteen minutes later, the young pirate arrived at the base of the large building.

"To go so far into enemy territory alone... Ichigo must have lost something very precious." Luffy said, then entered the building. "What the-?" Luffy began. The whole entire first floor was in shambles. The walls were shattered. Glass lay scattered across the floor. Furniture was ripped asunder, and small fires lay across the floor, while water dripped from shattered pipes in the ceiling.

"Luffy..." came a weak voice. Luffy looked around and found Ichigo, down on one knee, supporting himself with his sword, his kimono in tatters, his whole body badly damaged.

"Ichigo!" Luffy ran forward and pulled a small bottle out of the pocket of his pants. "Drink this antidote. I found it while I was traveling."

"Thanks." Ichigo said, and the Soul Reaper drank the liquid. Instantly his wounds healed, while his kimono mended itself.

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled, and grabbed Luffy around the waist and rolled to the side as a blast of energy struck the area where they had just been standing.

"My, my, my. So another insect comes crawling out of the rubble." spoke a soft, melodic voice. There was the sound of footsteps, and a man in his early 20s' appeared before them. The man had thick, spiky white hair and lavender eyes. A purple tattoo with three lines protruding from it was painted under his left eye. The man wore a long-sleeve black zip-up suit that fell to his knees, with buckles around the collar. The suit was unzipped, revealing a white shirt underneath it, emblazoned with images of orchid petals, as well as the upper half of his torso. An armor pad with floral designs rested on each of his shoulders. The man also wore black pants and polished black shoes. A marble white colored ring rested on the middle finger of his right hand, with several small white boxes tied to his belt. A white orchid petal was placed into the armor on his left shoulder.

"BYAKURAN!" Ichigo shouted and attempted to stand up, but instantly fell to the ground.

"Well, it seems you're still injured after that last fight." Byakuran snickered, a simple smile on his face.

"Ichigo! Stand back. Leave the rest to me!" Luffy said.

"No way!" Ichigo said.

"Don't argue about it. You must go and look after the others to keep their paths to the crystals clear." Luffy explained.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "You better not lose." Ichigo said.

"I won't." Luffy stated as the Soul Reaper departed.

Byakuran smiled sincerely at Luffy. "A fresh one, hm? However, you won't obtain your crystal fighting against me."

"I figured as much." Luffy said, glaring at the mafia leader.

"Then why do you stand in my way, child?" Byakuran asked, his lavender eyes staring into Luffy's black eyes.

"You hurt one of my FRIENDS!" Luffy screamed.

Byakuran smiled again. "And you want revenge, hm? So, on a whim, you would risk your life-?"

"Let us begin, and see this put to rest." Luffy interrupted.

Byakuran's smile increased as energy appeared around his ring. "This just might be entertaining." he snickered.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled and fired both of his fists and legs at Byakuran. The white heard mafia leader smiled and took one step to the side. "What the hell?" Luffy said in disbelief as Byakuran watched Luffy's limbs return to their normal proportions.

"You're to slow." Byakuran said. Suddenly he vanished.

WHAM! Luffy's eyes widened as blood spilled from his mouth at the unseen punch. The pirate went flying through the air and smashed into the wall. "So fast." Luffy groaned.

"Why thank you." Byakuran said. Suddenly Luffy shot out of the wall at blinding speed, and Byakuran groaned as Luffy slammed both of his fists into Byakuran's face, while Luffy's right leg struck him in the chest.

"That's it for you." Luffy said, as Byakuran went flying backwards. Suddenly, the white haired man rightened himself in midair, and landed nimbly on his feet. "No way. No one could take a direct hit from my Gum-Gum Speed Fists without damage! What in the world are you?" Luffy said in shock.

"My, my, my. That hurt. Not bad at all." Byakuran said, rubbing his left cheek where the punches had connected. "But now I realize that only there is only one that can defeat me. So, I guess I'll leave you for now, boy." Byakuran stated, placing his hands in the pockets of his suit, and walked past Luffy, towards the exit of the Millefiore building. Suddenly he stopped. "However, I do have a question for you. For what reason do you fight?" he asked.

"To obtain the crystal, and end this conflict between the gods. And to protect my friends."

Byakuran's eyes sparkled with interest. "So, you fight to end the fighting... You have a long road ahead, pirate. Do you really expect to end the conflict after all your battles?"

"No matter how long the road is, each battle brings me closer." Luffy explained. Byakuran's eyes narrowed.

"I disagree. You have no intention to end the fighting. You enjoy it, just as I do." Byakuran removed his right hand from his pocket, and held a hair pin with a flower ornament.

Luffy's eyes widened. _That must be what Ichigo came for_, he said silently.

Byakuran stared at the hair pin. "You and I are the same— entities befitting this closed world." "Closed world?" Luffy asked. Byakuran seemed to ignore him. He stared out at the sunset shining through the windows of the building. "The time has come. I must face that boy, and fulfill my obligation." he said.

Suddenly a cloud of white orchid petals surrounded Byakuran. When they vanished, the mafia leader was gone.

"He got away..." Luffy said. He walked out of the building and watched the sunset stream in between the buildings of Namimori._ What does the enemy know about this world?... No use worrying. _"For now, I have to continue my quest for the crystal."

**Chapter V: A Mystery Grows**

_In search of hope, the young pirate ventures further into the darkness._

_What lies in wait for him is..._

Luffy walked down a long hall in a palace in feudal Japan, after having faced more manikins.

"Whatever truths the enemy knows, I possess even firmer conviction." Luffy said to himself, and continued to walk down the hall. Suddenly Luffy looked out of the corner of his eyes, looking behind him. The pirate stood still for a minute, then pressed on through the castle, occasionally looking back. Finally, Luffy stopped. "Do you actually believe I don't notice your presence? Just show yourself!" Luffy demanded.

"Kukukukuku!" the soft, sinister laughter echoed throughout the hall. "Impressive. For someone so young to notice me." came a low voice. Suddenly a cloud of purple miasma appeared in the hall, then vanished. In its place stood a figure. He had a pointed face with waist-length black hair, red eyes and gray eyeliner on his upper eyelids. He wore a light blue, tattered jacket with a purplish interior over a dark colored kimono and a yellow obi tied around his waist. A set of armor made out of his very bones rested on his shoulder and back, with three large dragon tails protruding out of the center of his spine. The center of his chest armor and the back of his hands had red eyes embedded in them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Naraku." the half-demon said.

"I'm-"

"I already know who you are, Monkey D. Luffy." Naraku said, his dragon tails thrashing sinisterly. "Where are you headed? Might you still be in search of your beloved crystal?"

"The crystals are indeed our goal. I will not stop until I find mine."

Naraku smiled coldly. "Why don't you just give up, boy? The crystals are nothing more than the fabrication of a fallen goddess. To so willingly risk your life over such meaningless things is beyond ridiculous." the half-demon explained.

"Are you finished talking?" Luffy demanded.

"What did you say, boy?" Naraku snarled.

"If you have no business with me, you should leave now. The time of the world runs short. I don't have a moment to waste with a half-demon like you."

"Impudent child! You are bold and arrogant for one so young... Then have it your way. It is time for you to accept the harshness of reality! You will become one with my being!" Naraku shouted, and jagged tendrils shot out of the ends of his fingers. Luffy rolled to the side and dodged them. Naraku turned his shoulder to face love, and razor sharp pieces of bone shot out of the end of the armor in his shoulder. Luffy jumped into the air as the bone smashed into the wall of the palace. "Very impressive. Your evasive skills are extraordinary. But is fleeing all you can do."

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted and threw his fist at Naraku. Suddenly a transparent barrier appeared around the half-demon. "OW!" Luffy cried out as his hand smacked hard against the barrier. With a furious yell, Naraku caused the barrier to explode, sending Luffy crashing into a wall. Naraku scowled as he walked forward.

"You're so weak. There's no point absorbing you. There's no point even killing someone as weak as you." Naraku said.

"Don't you talk down to me!" Luffy yelled.

Naraku smirked. "Nothing you do will ever matter. Your strength is not enough to save the world, no matter how hard you try."

"Liar! I have comrades who are in search of their own crystals!" Luffy explained, clutch his still aching fist.

"I think you are unaware..." Naraku said.

"What?" Luffy said.

"Your comrades are suffering. Some do not yet know why they fight, while others stand alone, having lost faith in their comrades. When this conflict comes to an end... all you shall gain is utter despair. You will not find hope. You will not find a future!" Naraku cackled, disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

_It is true, I have not yet found a way to the crystal, nor do I know what the future holds... _"But the future... is yet to come." Luffy said, got to his feet, and once more, continued on his journey.

**Chapter VI: Confrontations**

Luffy walked down a side road in the Hidden Leaf Village, still pondering to find his crystal, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Filthy manikins!" Inuyasha shouted from up ahead, sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Luffy called out, and ran towards him.

"Oh great. It's the rubber-boy." Inuyasha grumbled, an annoyed look on his face, as he folded his arms.

"You travel alone?" Luffy asked.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, his dog ears twitching. "To obtain the crystal, each one of us must confront his real enemy by himself. Cosmos told me that." the half-demon replied.

"Cosmos did?" Luffy said, a stunned look on his face...

Cosmos continued to sit on her throne in Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly the sound of footsteps caused her to look up. A sixteen year old boy walked towards her. He had long spiky blond hair, a scar on the left side of his face, and was wearing a black headband, black armor, and a ripped up black cape, with a giant black sword held in a sheath on his back. A necklace connected to a small sword shaped jewelry held a small, purple black sphere in the middle of it. There was a psychopathic air around him, with pure insanity prominent in his olive brown eyes.

"You are... Lucia Raregroove... from Haru's world, are you not?"

"And you are Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, correct?" Lucia asked in a low voice, filled to the brim with insanity, eyes wide with a large grin across his face.

"You are fully aware of what your proposed actions imply?" Lucia asked.

Cosmos nodded. "I am. As long as the crystals shine, they will survive."

"Hah!" Lucia laughed insanely. "_You_ would risk _everything.._. Such conduct is unbecoming of a goddess." Cosmos was silent. "Discord or harmony...the victor matters not to me. The dragon arises; the cycle continues. The gods are resurrected, along with their warriors, and another war shall begin. Yet, if the cycle is as transient as the lives ensured in it...Think upon these words, goddess. If you lose this gamble, you and your warriors will never rise again!"

Cosmos stared at her clasped hands. "Then... a true ending means never-ending discord... a perpetual darkness?"

A wide, psychotic grin crossed Lucia's face once again. "Indeed! The world would fall into eternal despair!" Lucia said excitedly and broke into a tirade of insane laughter as Cosmos stared hopelessly into the distance.

**Chapter VII: The Goddess's Vow**

_Those whose hearts seek the truth will never falter._

Luffy walked through a set of the feudal Japanese shaped building in the Soul Society, having just arrived there. Suddenly a dazzling light appeared before.

"Cosmos!" Luffy exclaimed as an image of the goddess appeared before him.

"_Beyond this point, Luffy, incredible danger awaits. The evils that lurk in the shadows of disorder are great and many_." Cosmos explained, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"But it's better if our enemies are in one place. I might find clues to the crystal." Luffy stated.

"_There is a difference between bravery and recklessness._" Cosmos said, smiling slightly.

"As is there a difference between cautious and cowardly. Even in the direst circumstances, there will always be a way. You were the one who taught us warriors that. When all hope seemed lost for this world, you showed me the way. That, as long as we do not give up, there is always something we can do. That there is yet hope for those of us who are left. I have made a vow... to obtain the crystal and save the world. That vow gives me strength." Luffy explained.

Cosmos smiled. "_I understand your determination. Then I shall make a vow... to believe in all of you until the end..._" Cosmos said, and vanished. Luffy nodded.

"Cosmos...That which we have all sworn to... shall always be your guiding light."

**Chapter VIII: A Proposition and an Enigmatic Message**

"That was quite the quite the performance." came a soft voice. A slender, yet fairly muscular figure, with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pure paper white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's, appeared from the shadows of a room in the building. One of his bangs falls between his eyes and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying, and an expressionless face. He wore a white jacket with oversized collars that protruded half an inch past his face and long coattails, a black sash with a slender sword sheathed into the sash and a white hakama. He had pointed ears, somewhat similar to a bat's, with a helmet-like appendage with a single horn, resting on the left side of his head. His jacket was open down to his upper abdomen, exposing his torso and a black hole in the middle of his chest, right where his heart would have been.

"Who are you?" Luffy demanded. The figure closed his eyes.

"Since you asked, I'll tell you. In my original world, I am known as Arrancar #4, also known as the Cuatro Espada. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"My name is Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." The young pirate said.

"Luffy. I see..." Ulquiorra walked forward, his hands in his pockets. "Well, Luffy, I believe you owe us now. After all your battles against some of our most powerful warriors, as well as the manikins, you have created quite a commotion. It's because of that, that we lost that child named Allen Walker." Ulquiorra explained.

_Allen? What was he doing here?_, Luffy wondered. Then he grinned. "Normally, Allen isn't one to run from a run from a challenge. Not unless the danger is too great. At least he knows to get out of severe danger." A flicker of amusement crossed Ulquiorra's expressionless face.

"Indeed. He is a lucky one. However, surely you are aware by now... Victory is unobtainable for you in this battle. But your determination to the light should not go to waste. What would you say using your prowess of the light to serve me? Your loyalty will no go unrewarded."

Ulquiorra held out his hand, and a item shaped like a miniature pirate treasure chest appeared in his hands.

"The crystal...!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It's yours. Your search is over. The crystal shall be yours. All you need to do is discard your loyalty to the light." the Arrancar said.

"I see. So that was your plan."

Suddenly Luffy's fist stretched out and shattered the crystal. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock. "So... you would crush your only hope? The crystals-were they not what you were after?"

"I vowed to Cosmos that I would put an end to the conflict with my own hands and skills. I won't accept charity from the adversary. That crystal was nothing but an imitation."

"And I suppose your determination is true." Ulquiorra said. Then the two charged towards each other.

Luffy threw a fist at Ulquiorra. The Arrancar reached out his hand and caught Luffy's attack with his bare hands. Luffy then threw a kick at Ulquiorra, which was blocked as well. Ulquiorra then leaped back, and charged forward once more. Both combatants engaged each other in a barrage of punches with such force that the energy from the blow caused the buildings around them to shatter. After five minutes, the two warriors backed up. Luffy raised his fists, panting, ready for the next assault. Ulquiorra however, brushed the dust of the shoulders of his coat.

"Your resolve to end the conflict is most impressive, despite being so young. But-" Ulquiorra's green eyes met Luffy's eyes, "-will you still be so determined after you know the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked. However, Ulquiorra vanished in a sudden gust of wind.

"Damn! Where could he have gone?"

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like it's my turn now..._" came a familiar voice. Suddenly a cloud of sand appeared out of nowhere, and a figure stood before Luffy.

"Crocodile!" Luffy shouted.

"Long time no see, Straw Hat Luffy. You seem surprised to see me. You shouldn't be. After all, as long as you live, I will keep coming back to life. That is the destiny this world has chosen for us." Crocodile said, exhaling cigar smoke.

"What does that mean?" Luffy demanded. Crocodile smirked.

"If you seek to know the truth of the conflict... come find me, at Alabasta." Crocodile said, and began to turn into a cloud of sand.

"Wait!" Luffy called out, but the enemy pirate had already vanished. "The truth behind the conflict...?" Luffy said, then pressed onwards, towards his final destination...

**Chapter IX: The Truth of the Conflict**

_Hearts bound by a solemn oath..._

_From the brilliance of the young pirate's will, comes the crystal..._

Luffy stood outside the castle of Alabasta. After hours of traveling through the other worlds, he had finally found the portal to Alabasta. Suddenly the doors to the castle opened.

"_So... You finally seem ready to learn the whole truth._" Crocodile's voice sounded from somewhere inside the structure. "_But now, you are the only champion without his crystal. Do not think you can defeat me, Straw Hat Luffy, when you have nothing to prove your worth!_"

"You're wrong!" Luffy shouted into the castle. "I have the light that Cosmos bestowed upon me and the others, and that is enough. I stay steadfast in my convictions, no matter how many times I must fight you!"

"_As time runs, people like you can only travel paths set before you by fate. But my power surpasses time. And with it, I shall destroy you and your precious goddess of harmony! Come and find me, Straw Hat Luffy! You will meet your end here, while I will exist for eternity!_" Crocodile's laughter rang out. Luffy clenched his fists as he stared at the grand hall of the castle.

"Prepare yourself, Crocodile... If destiny demands we fight, then I accept it!" Luffy said, and ran into the castle...

Crocodile sat cross-legged upon the throne chair, resting his face in his right hand, chewing the end of his cigar and staring at his hooked left hand. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed through the entrance hall. Crocodile watched as Luffy walked forward, prepared for combat, his hands already soaked in his own blood.

"So you've come." the evil pirate said, standing up.

"To learn the truth, and put an end to the conflict." Luffy explained.

Crocodile chortled, then spat his cigar out across the room. "Your foolish efforts are worth nothing. We are trapped in eternal conflict. A cycle of battle, without end."

"Battle without end?" Luffy asked.

"Indeed! As the conflict between the gods carries on for infinity, so too have our battles been and will be repeated for ever! That is the truth of this world! We cannot escape this fate, Straw Hat Luffy! Far better of you to abandon any hope you possess. It is time for you to accept the cycle, and embrace combat's grim pleasure!" Crocodile exclaimed, spreading his arms wide, an insane grin on his face.

Luffy sighed. "I pity you, Crocodile."

The grin slipped from Crocodile's face. "Pardon?"

"You are bound by the chains of destiny and steeped in misery. And for that, I pity you. True, we have repeated our battles continuously. You can say that we are ensnared in the cycle of battle. But now that I know the truth, I can overcome it. All that is left to do now is to fight to end the cycle!" Luffy explained.

Crocodile scowled. "You might defeat me, but that's yet another step in the cycle!"

Luffy drew back his fists. "Whatever destiny the world may hold for me, I will never give up! This conflict shall come to an end, and I will save you, too!"

A vein throbbed in Crocodile's forehead, as his eyes narrowed in fury. "You? Save _me_? I have heard enough nonsense!" he roared...

Luffy ran forward, drawing back his left fist.

Meanwhile, Crocodile raised his hook hand into the air, his fur coat billowing around him. "THIS IS THE CYCLE... OF BATTLE!" he yelled, and brought the hook down into the ground so hard, that he up ended the floor, causing large slabs of stone to block Luffy's path.

"Gum-Gum Machine Gun!" Luffy yelled and unleashed a flurry of punches, striking and shattering the stone. Then he leaped through the air and threw his fist at Crocodile, who caught the attack in his remaining hand.

"We will never come to accept one another. We shall always be in CONFLICT!" Crocodile roared and swung his hook at Luffy who ducked. Then Luffy unleashed an assault of kicks at Crocodile, who blocked them with the flat side of his hook. Once again, Crocodile brought his hook down at Luffy. The younger pirate jumped back in time as the hook struck the area of the floor he had been standing at, shattering it.

"Destiny-ends here!" Luffy shouted.

"End it... IF YOU CAN!" Crocodile roared, pointing his hook at Luffy as the young pirate charged forward. Both pirates engaged in an onslaught of punches and kicks. Suddenly, Crocodile dodged Luffy's attacks and raised his right hand in the air.

"Sand-Sand Lacerating Tornado! he yelled, and a twister made of sand appeared around Luffy. Suddenly cut's appeared on Luffy's body. "Your blood might normally counter my sand abilities, Straw Hat Luffy, but in this case, it makes the sand more solid and sharper, until it'll carve you into mincemeat!" Crocodile exclaimed.

"Gum-Gum Burst!" Luffy shouted, and inhaled air, swelling in size and causing the sand to disperse. The instant Luffy returned to his original state, he lifted his right leg and brought it down hard on Crocodile's shoulder, sending the enormous pirate crashing to the floor.

However, Crocodile recovered quickly and stood up, drew back his right hand, and slammed his fist into Luffy's face, sending him flying through the air, and crashing into the wall. Crocodile walked forward, and impaled his hook through the front of Luffy's shirt, and removed him from the wall. Then Crocodile unleashed a relentless barrage of savage punches into Luffy's face, until blood poured from his nose.

"You're pathetic, Straw Hat Luffy." WHAM! Luffy's fist smacked into the middle of Crocodile's face. There was a crunch as Crocodile's nose broke and blood streamed down his face, as his hair fell over his face.

"You're the pathetic one, Crocodile. Letting yourself be controlled by fate." Luffy said. Crocodile grabbed his nose and twisted. There was a sickening crunch and Crocodile winced as he set his nose back. Crocodile stood up.

"Let's end this, Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile suggested.

Luffy and Crocodile stared at each other. Then they charged forward.

"THIS IS THE FINAL BLOW!"

"PREPARE TO DIE, STRAW HAT!" The two pirates threw their fists at each other. Luffy leaned his head to the side and dodged the attack. Crocodile's eyes widened in shock as Luffy's fist connected with the side of Crocodile's face. The larger pirate went flying backwards and crashed into the throne. Luffy stood their, panting, then fell to his knees, his hat falling off his head, a grin on his bruised and cut up face.

**Chapter X: A Conflict Ended**

A sudden burst of light appeared around Luffy, and instantly mended his wounds and clothes.

"Medicinal help from Cosmos, huh?" Luffy remarked, watching the injuries on his chest and arms fade. Then an orb of light appeared and formed into a miniature treasure chest. "This is..." Luffy picked up his hat, placed it on his head, and walked forward, reaching out and grabbing the treasure chest. "The crystal." Luffy said, staring at it.

"So, you have obtained it." Luffy turned around to see, in shock, Crocodile stagger to his feet, blood running down the side of his mouth. "The crystal holds the power to sever all shackles of time." Crocodile explained.

Luffy stared at the item in his hands with determination. "Then it can bring this conflict to a close."

"And even put and end to the existence of the gods." Crocodile said with a sly smile. Luffy's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?" he demanded. Crocodile's grin stretched across his scarred face.

"What would happen to the gods if all the crystals were gathered? What would happen to the world if its cycle of conflicts was suddenly shattered? Not even the gods can foresee the bedlam that awaits. We will meet again—in the near future, Straw Hat Luffy!" Crocodile exclaimed. Then his eyes closed, his figure slumped, and Crocodile vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. Luffy stared at the area where Crocodile had stood.

_Indeed. The cycle is not yet over. I will have to face Crocodile again unless we win the real conflict. But_...

Sudden footsteps drew Luffy from his train of thought. He looked around to see the other nine warriors walking forward, each holding their own crystal.

"Man! What happened?" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the destroyed throne room. Now that the fight was over, Luffy noticed it as well. Pillars and the floor were shattered. Paintings and canvases that had been draped on the wall now lay in shreds upon the floor. A large chunk of the ceiling was gone as well, letting sunlight into the throne room.

"I beat Crocodile, that's what happened!" Luffy exclaimed.

Naruto spotted the crystal in Luffy's hand. "Looks like you finally got your crystal." he said. Luffy nodded, and looked at his nine companions, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Is everybody alright?" he asked.

"Of course! It was a piece of cake!" Edward said. Suddenly a pillar of light appeared before them.

"Since we now have all our crystals, we should return to Cosmos." Luffy said. The others nodded, and one by one, entered the pillar of light, vanishing. Luffy took a step forward, then stopped. _No matter how many times darkness threatens to devour the world—the light that dwells within us, will always fight it back._ Then Luffy stepped into the portal and vanished as well...

Ulquiorra stood before the shrouded form of Chaos on his throne.

"So, Lord Chaos, have you regained your powers?" the Arrancar asked.

Chaos ignored this question. "How fares your plot, Ulquiorra?" the god asked. A surprised look crossed Ulquiorra's face.

"Ah, so you already know. In truth, the real plan has yet to be executed."

Chaos's red eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Ulquiorra smirked. "You need only focus on your duty, my Lord. I shall be the author of this tale's end…

_They are the last hope left to the world._

_Having overcome the limits of fate,_

_the ten warriors finally reunite,_

_crystals in hand and hope in their hearts._

_With Cosmos's wish realized,_

_the battle is about to enter a new phase-_

**Epilogue: An Endless Dream**

_Cosmos, defender of a world torn asunder by Chaos._

_Is the world reflected in her eyes_

_one restored to harmony, or...?_

Cosmos sat upon her throne, her hands clasped together in her laps, the silk cloth on her headdress obscuring her face.

"Battle-scarred warriors... I..." Cosmos closed her eyes, and her mind traveled to a battle eons ago.

_Cosmos sat on her throne. A young female vampire with long brown hair, red eyes, and wearing a black Japanese school-girl uniform and red tie, wielding a red scythe stood protectively next to Cosmos._

_"Cosmos..." Yuki said. _

_"I know, a warrior of Chaos approaches."_

_ There was a rustling of garments, and a young boy appeared from thin air. He wore a long tan cloth, like a Native American robe, black pants and boots, and fingerless black gloves, as well as large, star-shaped earrings. His black hair fell all the way to his knees. Hao Asakura smirked maliciously, his eyes narrowed, as Yuki pointed her scythe at him._

_ "There is no future for the bystander. As there is naught she can defend." Hao stated. Yuki laughed softly, still pointing her scythe at Hao._

_"Of course! Because the future is one to be taken by brute force!" she said. Cosmos stared sadly at both warriors and shook her head..._

Cosmos opened her eyes, no longer dwelling on the past. "It is all an endless dream. Yet still..." Cosmos looked up to see her warriors approaching her. "The fantasy must come to an end..." Cosmos said, and stood up, waiting for her fighters...


	4. Chapter 4:Destiny Anime III

**Destiny Anime III**

The Pride of Youth

_The boy, Edward Elric, is known by the legendary title-_

_of "Full Metal Alchemist"._

_His strongest weapon is his mastery over alchemy, and his brilliant mind._

_It is what allowed him to survive many enemy encounters, despite his youth._

_The boy has supreme confidence in skills and intellect._

_In a world that was slowly decaying around them, the boy traveled with Saya, a Chiropteran girl with incredible powers, in search of their crystals— _

_with the conviction that his brilliance will lead him to answers about the future._

**Chapter I: To Find the Truth**

"Crystals...have the power to break through despair, huh? I wonder what they look like." Edward pondered as he and Saya traveled through the Symphonia Kingdom.

"Do you think we can find them? What if we do find them, but we still can't save the world?" Saya asked timidly, her crimson eyes filled with concern, gripping the sheath of her katana. Edward turned to face the girl.

"Gods always have a habit of sounding pretentious, don't they? There's no proof that Cosmos is telling the truth, but we don't know that she's wrong, either. Anyway, our only choice is to believe and move forward. Let's start with what we can do." Edward suggested.

Saya smiled slightly and nodded. "Mm-hmm... You're right." she said. Edward turned to look out across the kingdom.

"Standing around here isn't going to give us any answers. Come on, let's get moving, before the enemies find us. You don't have to worry. I'll figure this all out." Edward said, and the pair continued on their path.

**Chapter II: A Dastardly Plot.**

_His greatest skills, intelligence and luck..._

_For one clever enough to anticipate traps, even the toughest trials are treated as sport._

Two female figures sat on the roof of a building in the State Alchemy City. The first one had curly, waist length black hair, and wore a very revealing black suit, with elbow length black gloves, and high heeled black boots. She had blackish-red eyes, and wore red lipstick.

"Is that girl truly worth the trouble?" Lust asked her partner, in her enticing voice. The second figure, who had knee-length black hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing an ankle length dress with blue lining, giggled.

"Of course! I know Saya! Her powers are the real deal!" Diva explained in a sopranic voice. Lust turned to look out at the sunset.

"Then I will take your word. Soon, I shall see how strong she is." the homunculus stated.

Diva giggled again, her long black hair flowing across her face in a sudden light breeze. "You won't regret it... as long as Saya performs as well as she did before." the Chiropteran queen explained.

Lust turned to look at Diva in curiosity. "Before?" she asked.

Diva's eyes widened in surprise. "Oops, just talking to myself! Before, after, now, all the same! Now, run along! Happy fighting!" she said, and Lust leaped off the building, throwing a disgruntled look at Diva, who was humming an opera song...

**Chapter III: Headstrong Youth**

Edward and Saya walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, after having faced a horde of the bestial manikins. Suddenly Saya came to an abrupt halt, her crimson eyes staring of into the distance.

"What's up?" Edward asked her.

"I sense something... Something very powerful in that direction." Saya explained, a dazed look on her face, pointing to the east.

"Do you think it's a crystal?" Edward asked. Saya shook her head.

"I don't know. It's just a strong presence." she said.

"Let's go check it out!" Edward said excitedly, and hurried off in the direction Saya had indicated.

He stopped suddenly and turned to see Saya still standing, a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Something about this doesn't feel right. I don't we should get any closer."

Edward sighed. "Saya, even if it isn't a crystal, we might find some clues. Don't worry. I'll handle any foes that come our way." he reassured the Chiropteran. Saya remained unconvinced.

"But..." she began. However Edward cut her off.

"Chaos's puppets may be strong, but they're nothing but big meatheads. And I've got something they don't have... Right here, if you know what I mean." Edward said, gently tapping his head with a mechanical finger on his right hand. Then the two, Saya reluctantly, traveled towards the direction of the presence...

**Chapter IV: The Chiropteran's Uncertainty**

_Overconfidence and curiosity..._

_The naive youth has yet to learn what's caused the severe mistake he has made._

Saya sheathed her katana as the head of a manikin was sliced clean off its neck by her blade. The Chiropteran watched as the body of the beast faded away.

"Are you sure about this? The enemies are getting stronger..." she said warily.

Edward sighed. "There's nothing to worry about, Saya. It'd be reckless to just dive in, but watch carefully, and we'll find an opening. Those manikins are brainless, but we're not! Use your head, and there's nothing to be scared of." he said.

Saya smiled. "You're so brave. I envy your courage." she said jealously, and the two continued on through the Hidden Leaf Village...

The two arrived in the Soul Society, still following the presence. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Saya..." Edward said.

"Yeah, I feel it... A dangerous presence approaches." Saya stated.

"_Hee hee hee hee hee!_" a high-pitched cackle broke out through the air. "_Pawns of Cosmos, I presume?_" the high pitched voice said. Suddenly a black hole appeared before them, and a figure stepped out. The figure resembled a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. A rotund figure, he had sickly gray skin and was dressed in a large coat and top hat decorated with mistletoe and a crescent moon, with an enormous grin plastered on his face, revealing every single one of his fang-like teeth. The figure wore a pair of pince-nez, half moon spectacles over his yellow eyes, which appeared to have slitted, vertical pupils, like a snakes. In his hands, the figure held an umbrella shaped like four conjoined bat wings. There was a whooshing noise as the black hole vanished.

_Whoa... What is with the energy coming of this guy?_ Edward gasped in shock. Behind him, Saya stared fearfully at the figure, clutching her katana, quivering in fear. The Millennium Earl snickered as he took large, bouncing steps forward, tapping his umbrella on his shoulder.

"I come out here to kill the time, but what do I find but a young Chiropteran woman and a small child." he cackled in his high-pitched voice.

A vein throbbed in Edward's temple. "Don't... call... me... little!" he hissed. Then Edward turned his gaze to Saya, who stood, frozen with fright. _There's no way I can look after Saya while fighting him! Wait! I've got and idea..._

Edward walked forward towards the Millennium Earl.

"So, boy, do you come to challenge me?" the humanoid demon asked, his eyes narrowing in delight at the thought of a kill.

"C-could you let us go, sir?" Edward asked.

The Millennium Earl's pointed ears twitched, his eyes widened in surprise and his grin slipped a few notches. "What?" he said.

_This just might work_, Edward thought. "Our strength is no match to yours. We're hardly worth your time. I think you'd be far better off facing a stronger opponent to fight. Unless you're the type who picks on those weaker than you..." Edward finished.

"What are you doing?" Saya demanded.

There was a moment of silence. Then, the Millennium Earl's grin stretched wider than before, and he cackled loudly.

"I guess there _is _no point in sending harmless insects like you to the Void. Very well. I shall let you go. But keep this in mind, little worm." The Millennium Earl pointed his umbrella at Edward as a black hole appeared behind him. "The crystal shuns the unworthy hands of those with no valor." The Millennium Earl stated, and stepped into the black hole. Edward and Saya both watched as the demon vanished. Then Edward sighed.

"Well, that was easy!" he said, grinning. "Of course, even if he had come for us, I still would've run. I won't face any foe I know I can't beat."

Saya continued to stare at the place where the Earl had vanished. "But... wasn't it a bit strange?" she said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It seemed like he let us go on purpose. He sort of even gave you advice when you refused to face him..." Saya stated.

Edward snorted. "You mean the 'those without valor' line? Fighting someone you can't beat isn't a sign of valor. It's simply being reckless!" the alchemist said, slamming his fists together with agonizing results. Saya flinched at the tone of Edward's voice.

"I'm sorry. I just—"

"Then I'll prove it by getting the crystal. That'll show I'm not 'without valor'. Let's go! Do you still feel the presence?" Edward asked, clutching his paining left hand.

"It's up ahead."

"Right! Let's go!" Edward said, and they walked off...

**Chapter V: Saya's Rage**

_Ingenuity and intelligence are not infallible, but misfortune is never far away._

_Is the youth worthy of his title?_

The Millennium Earl's high pitched cackle sounded throughout the Soul Society.

"That girl awakens to the light. Your plans have come to nothing, Diva." he laughed.

Diva stamped her foot hard on the ground, shattering the area of earth where she stood. "Nothing? Are you blind or retarded? You saw her power firsthand." she said.

The Millennium Earl shouldered his umbrella. "She was just an empty vessel then. But no more. You should be aware that she acts of her own free will, now." he explained. Diva pouted, sticking out her tongue at the Earl.

"So?" she said.

"So cease your plotting, my dear. She will never join Chaos. She is sided with the goddess, now." The Millennium Earl explained, and disappeared into another of his black holes. Diva scowled, folding her arms.

"No way will I give up! I'll draw Saya's power out. Then I'll be absolutely untouchable!" she said, and giggled maliciously...

Edward and Saya stood inside the castle grounds of Alabasta. Saya looked around. "I wonder where that demon went... I hope our companions are doing all right." she worried.

Edward shrugged. "Eh, let them figure it out. They can use their swords, and exorcisms and fire it they want. Me, I use my brains. I just know the crystal's close." Edward said, and entered the castle.

"I... have a bad feeling..." Saya said, and followed Edward into the castle...

The two arrived at the throne room of the castle.

"It's here. Something powerful is close by." Saya explained.

"I don't see anything unusual. Let me go take a look around and—" Suddenly Saya gasped. Her katana fell to the ground as she grabbed her head, her eyes wide and filled with pain.

"SAYA!" Edward shouted, rushing over to her.

"What is... the burning sensation... in my blood?" Saya whimpered. Suddenly she fell to the ground, screaming.

"Saya! What's going on?" Edward asked. SWISH!

Edward's eyes widened as a small cut appeared on the side of his face, and blood trickled out.

"Wha—" Edward said, staring at Saya's unsheathed katana, the end of the sword covered in his blood. Suddenly, there was a bestial growing. Edward look around for the source of the noise, then realized it was coming from Saya.

Suddenly Saya looked up, and Edward gasped. There was a animal-like look on her face, and her crimson eyes gleamed, radiating with bloodlust. Screaming a roar, Saya lunged forward and swung her sword at Edward.

"Saya, don't you recognize me? It's me, Edward!" the young alchemist said. In answer, the Chiropteran queen issued a violent roar of challenge from her throat. Edward clasped his hands together, and energy encircled them.

"Looks like I have no choice to fight. Sorry, Saya." he said. Then he fired a wave of electric energy at her. Saya dodged and ran forward, swinging her katana. Edward jumped to the side, and swung his mechanical arm. Saya held up the flat side of her blade, and Edward's metal arm stuck it with a loud clang. Edward's left hand then glowed with energy and he thrust it forward. The Chiropteran tried to jump back, but Edward was faster.

His fist stuck Saya in the gut and sent her flying backwards. For a moment, the Chiropteran was suspended in midair. Then she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The glow vanished from her eyes, and Saya lay there, whimpering. Edward ran over and knelt next to her.

"Saya! Saya! Are you all right? Saya!" he shouted, trying to shake her awake. Suddenly Saya's eyes widened, and she screamed in pain, then vanished in a burst of light.

"Saya!" Edward called out to the empty room. Suddenly he caught movement from the corner of his eyes, and Edward lept back as five, elongated fingernails struck the area he stood at. Edward watched as the fingernails retracted into the shadow of a pillar, and then a figure walked out.

"Lust!" he gasped.

The homunculus smiled, crossing her arms across her partially exposed chest.

"Stay out of my way. Her true powers are beginning to awaken." she said, smiling.

"What did you do to her?" Edward demanded. Lust laughed.

"The legendary Full Metal Alchemist. A title too grand for one such as you. Do you know what caused this to happen?" she said.

"What?" Edward gasped.

Lust laughed. "Who was the brute who chose not to ease the girl's pain, but to use his alchemy instead? Who was the fool who dragged the girl unwillingly here?"

"I, I-"

"The girl knew in her heart all along." Lust said, sweeping her hair out of her face. "That is why she was so reluctant! You can only blame yourself for this. Your shallow cleverness got the best of you! Curse your own ignorance and powerlessness. Nothing you do will save her!" Lust said, and disappeared, laughing, in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Saya..." Edward said, lowering his head...

**Chapter VI: Compassion**

_By understanding himself, and acknowledging others, the youth may recover a light, brighter than any he's yet known..._

Edward stood in the middle of Magnolia Town, having searched for Saya for hours. Finally, he fell in the street. He punched his mechanical hand into the ground.

"It's my fault this happened." he said furiously to himself. Suddenly a burst of light appeared and a transparent image of Cosmos stood next to Edward. The goddess knelt down next to him.

_"I felt the fear in Saya's cry. She is in pain. Lust has taken hold of her with a curse..."_ Cosmos explained.

"It's my fault..." Edward repeated. Cosmos nodded.

_"Yes. Because you were overconfident about yourself."_ she said. Edward turned to stare into the goddess's face.

"Cosmos, you know how... You know how to save Saya, don't you?" he asked.

Cosmos nodded. "_You must defeat Lust._" she said.

"Her...? But I can't fight her... I don't face anyone I can't beat." Edward said. Suddenly his eyes widened. "The crystal! I should be able to save Saya if I can get my hands on the crystal... It has the power to save the world, right? Then I won't have to fight her. Please, just tell me where I should find the crystal!"

"_Avoiding battle is certainly a choice. And few would deny that it is wrong. But is that what is truly in your heart?_" Cosmos asked.

"What's in my heart...?" Edward said.

"_The crystal lights the way to what you seek. It is yours if you look inside your heart, and follow that which is most important to you. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you._" Cosmos said, and vanished in a burst of light.

"Such a pity." came a low voice. Edward looked around and leaped to his feet, ready to fight as Lucia approached.

"You're Chaos's minion, aren't you?" Edward asked.

Lucia ignored him, snickering psychotically. "Saya was her name, was it not? Unless the curse is lifted, she will live only to fight for Lust. When at last her strength fails her, she will fall to some faceless enemy. You can't defeat Lust. You'd show true wisdom in choosing to avoid her." Lucia explained, and there was a slight hint of worry and compassion in his voice. Lucia stared intently at Edward. "Why do you hesitate? You don't trust what your mind knows to be true?" he asked the alchemist.

"I..." Edward began. Lucia began to stroke the Sinclair dark bring at his neck.

"If you will not listen to reason, then listen to your heart." Lucia said, and a black light engulfed him, and he vanished.

Edward stood up. "Listen to my heart...?" he said. "I know I have to save Saya. But how can I fight _her_ and win? Wait... Yeah! That just might work..." he said, and Edward ran off...

**Chapter VII: The Youth's Confrontation**

Lust stood inside a large room filled with pillars and statues in a building of the State Alchemy City, standing over Saya's unconscious form. The homunculus scowled.

"Unconscious already... She's too fragile to be of any use." she said. The sound of footsteps drew her attention, and she smiled maliciously as Edward appeared before her.

"Well, now. Have you not learned yet? Have you come to challenge me?"

Edward stopped before Lust. "I don't fight anyone I can't defeat." he said. Suddenly Edward knelt before Lust. "I will do whatever you want. Just spare Saya's life." he begged. Lust smiled softly.

"So you have learned, hm? Your decision is certainly a wise one. Very well, you shell serve me." she said, and walked towards Edward. She stopped as she stood over him, folding her arms. "Prove yourself more useful than the girl." she ordered.

Edward grinned. "I didn't think you'd be so gullible." he said. Suddenly alchemic electricity circled around him, and shot towards Lust, who leaped back from the attack. Edward stood up and ran in front of Saya, spreading his arms protectively over her. "There's no way I'll ever think of joining Chaos!" he exclaimed.

Lust scowled furiously. "Foolish child... You should know better than to deceive me!" she hissed. Edward smirked.

"I finally understand. I was a fool to defy my heart, just to bind myself to reason. I will protect Saya with my life. That's what's most important to me! Don't get me wrong—I still won't fight against anyone I can't defeat. But I've decided in my heart to fight. That's why I'm going to beat you!" he said. Suddenly energy encircled his hands, and he held it out over Saya. Immediately, a barrier appeared around her.

Lust chuckled. "Enough chatter!" she said, and vanished in a cloud of black smoke...

Edward looked around, searching for the homunculus.

"You have already taken such a beating, in your fights against the manikins." Lusts' voice echoed around the room. Suddenly she appeared from the shadows between two statues. "And you still want to save her?" she said. Electric and fire energy crackled around Edward's left hand.

"Gottcha!" he said, and ran towards her, throwing his fist at her. However, Lust vanished in another cloud of smoke. Edward fell to the ground, and the energies around his hand struck on of the statues, causing it to shatter.

"A lone heart, will not change the course of the world..." Lust's voice echoed, and she reappeared on the other side of the room, behind Edward.

Black energy began to crackle between her hands. "What awaits when you awake is always—" Edward turned to face her and his eyes widened in fear as he caught sight of the energy. "—nothing but despair!" Lust finished, and fired the energy wave at Edward, completely engulfing him. After a few seconds, the energy wave vanished, to reveal the entire wall gone, and Edward, still standing, his arms crossed in front of him like a shield, smoke pouring off of him.

"Not even you can destroy this. What I've found is strength-" Edward said, and removed the red coat he wore, revealing a black muscle shirt and his entire mechanical right arm.

"Strength to protect everyone!" he shouted. Lust vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and suddenly reappeared before Edward, her eyes alight with interest.

"But can you use said strength?" she asked. Edward clapped his hands together, and electric energy once more appeared around his hands, while black energy appeared at Lust's fingertips. Then the two warriors fired their attacks. The lightning and darkness clashed with an enormous explosion. Lust and Edward then jumped towards each other. Edward drew a symbol on his right arm, and the mechanical hand turned into a sword, as the fingernails on Lust's right hand grew in length. The two fighters began to swing their bladed weapons at each other, clashing in sparks. Suddenly the fingernails on Lust's left hand shot forward and grazed the side of Edward's face, drawing blood.

Immediately, Edward swung his right arm at Lust, who leaned back. However, Edward's bladed arm managed to slice off a few strands of Lust's black hair. Edward then spun around in the air and kicked the homunculus in her stomach. However, as Lust went flying through the air, she teleported in another cloud of black smoke. Once more, black energy crackled between her hands. Edward clasped his hands together once more, and fire energy circled around his left hand. Then he threw the fire at Lust as she fired a concentrated beam of black energy. The two energies clashed and began to fight with each other, shoving back and forth trying to over power each other.

"This is the end, foolish alchemist!" Lust laughed. Edward's left hand was once more encircled in fire. "Guess again!" Edward shouted and threw the fire energy over the two battling energies.

Lust's eyes widened in fear as the fire shot towards her. The homunculus screamed in agony as the fire struck her, and engulfed her body. The two original energies shattered in midair as both warriors fell to the ground. Edward lay there, panting on the floor, the sound of the crackling fire burning Lust's body filling the air. Then Edward finally got to his feet, pulling his red coat back on. Then he stared at the immolated corpse of the homunculus.

"So, I've been defeated by a child!" Lust's voice echoed. Suddenly black smoke curled out of the eyes, nostrils and mouth of the burnt body, and Lust reappeared, unscathed from the fire. Immediately, the homunculus vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Edward stared where she had vanished. Then turned to Saya, removing the protective barrier around her.

"Saya!" he called out to her. Saya groaned sleepily.

"She has merely fainted. The girl drew to deeply upon the Chiropteran blood flowing through her veins." came a soft, cold voice. Edward turned to see Lucia walking towards him.

"You again... You're not getting anywhere near Saya!" Edward shouted, spreading his arms wide, shielding Saya.

Lucia smiled, his insane eyes filled with interest. "I admire your resolve. You should protect her."

"What?" Edward asked, unable to believe what he had just heard from his foe.

"For all the power that flows in her blood, the girl fears what she is, being a Chiropteran. You should be her shield, her pillar of support." Lucia suggested.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Edward said. Lucia smirked, once more stroking the piece of Sinclair dark bring embedded in his necklace.

"I suppose not. You know the path that lies before you. And the crystal lights that path." Lucia said, and a sudden orb of light appeared before Edward, taking the form of a cross circled by a snake with angels wings.

"The crystal..." Edward said, and caught it as it soared towards him. Then he turned to face Lucia, but found the last surviving member of the Raregroove lineage had disappeared. Suddenly, Saya opened her eyes, looking around wearily.

"Where are we...?" she asked softly.

Edward placed a comforting hand on her face, and brushed aside her hair. "Saya, everything's all right. I'll be here, so you can rest." Edward said. Saya smiled, then her eyes closed once more, and she sighed as she fell into slumber.

Suddenly Edward's knees fell to the ground, his eyelids flickering. "I'll protect you. But...maybe for now, I'll—" Suddenly Edward's eyes closed, and he fell next to Saya, deep in slumber...

Moonlight poured across the sky.

"BOOOO!" Diva groaned, and slammed her fist into a building in Namimori, as birds took flight in alarm from their roost on the building. At the force of the Chiropteran queens' punch, the building collapsed in a pile of rubble. "How could that beast woman not draw out Saya's powers? That witch isn't worth the dirt on the bottom of my shoes! That's why I hate working with amateurs. Oh, well. It's my turn to stir up trouble!" Diva exclaimed and laughed silently, her blue eyes gleaming in the dark...

_The boy had never doubted his own intellect._

_He thought that avoiding mistakes_

_and making decisions based on logic-_

_instead of emotion-was the only way to reach the truth._

_But the boy has learned-_

_that sometimes what the head decides_

_must be ignored in favor of the heart-_

_that he can tap into immeasurable strength_

_when he searches deep inside his heart._

_The light has banished the darkness,_

_and a momentary calm has returned to the world._

_The crystal shines like the light of dawn_

_and softly envelops the pair's peaceful slumber-_

**Epilogue: The Queen's Plot**

_With faith in their comrades and in themselves, the warriors press on towards Cosmos's goal._

_If they can remain true to their path, the journey will be easier to bear..._

Edward and Saya traveled down the moonlight streets of Namimori. On a roof, Diva and Lust watched the pair. Suddenly Lust held out her hand, and black energy crackled around. The homunculus pointed her hand at Saya and Edward. Suddenly five finger's appeared next to Lust's hand, and Diva shoved her hand aside, giggling. The homunculus scowled at the Chiropteran.

"Why not break the girl now? So fragile... it would be so simple." Lust said softly. Diva smiled.

"I want to have some fun!" she said, and her blue eyes fell on Saya.

"After all, she's—MY BIG SISTER!" Diva exclaimed, and laughed loudly, as Lust stared in shock.

On the streets, Edward and Saya flinched at the sudden sopranic laughter, and searched for the owner of the laugh, only to find the area deserted...


	5. Chapter 5:Destiny Anime IV

**Destiny Anime IV**

Warriors of Rave and Sinclair

_Rave, the mystical stones that grant awesome power to weapons._

_The young warrior, Haru, is a skilled master of Rave. _

_A warrior who values the bonds of friendship, Haru has been journeying together with Ichigo and Natsu._

_But he has yet to find a clue to his crystal._

_As the seeds of misgiving take root in his heart, a shadow approaches. _

_Could the shadow of a dark emissary, a friend or foe, give hope to Haru?_

**Chapter I: Near Brothers**

Haru stood on the roof of a building at the State Alchemy city, his arms folded, eyes clouded in thought as night spread across the sky. _I thought if only I was diligent, what I sought would soon be mine. Yet the path still eludes me. What must I do to find the crystal? The world isn't waiting for me to-_

"You seem to be in a pensive mood, Glory." came a snide voice. Haru opened his eyes and turned to see—

"Lucia!" he gasped. The young heir to the Raregroove kingdom walked forward and came to stand next to Haru, his eyes and face alight with insanity, but with a mist of concern embedded there. Lucia folded his arms.

"Lose yourself in the fog of doubt and reverie, and you will never reach your crystal. It will be nothing but a dream."

Haru sighed. "I lose my way because it is a dream."

Lucia snickered. "What do you think the crystals are? Their true brilliance is not visible to the naked eye. Casting about your gaze will not reveal a single speck of its light." he explained.

"What does that mean?" Haru asked.

"Haru, where are you?" Ichigo's voice called out. Lucia smirked, and lifted up his piece of Sinclair, as a black light surrounded him.

"If you seek the secret of the crystal, follow my shadow." Lucia said and vanished in a glow of black light.

Suddenly Ichigo leaped up and landed next to Haru. "Are you alright? That was... Lucia, wasn't it? Isn't he sided with Chaos?" Ichigo asked.

Haru turned to the Soul Reaper. "He's also...my brother." Haru said.

"What?" Ichigo gasped.

"Well, near brother. We're not related by blood. Both of us, like our fathers, were both born on the same day." Haru explained.

"Be that as it may... he's with the enemy. What did he say to you?" Ichigo asked.

"He said he knows the secret of the crystal—that I should follow him if I want."

"Haru, this is difficult for me to say... but lower your guard, and the darkness may lead you to a trap." Ichigo stated.

"That can't be—" Haru began.

"Come on guys! What's going on over there?"

Ichigo sighed. "Let's go. Natsu's getting impatient. It's better to forget what Lucia told you. I don't want to see you walk into danger." Ichigo explained, and headed off in the direction of Natsu's voice. Haru started to follow, but then stopped. In the distance, he thought he saw a figure wearing a long black cape, with a black sword, standing on a chimney of a building, staring at him. But a few minutes later, Haru guessed he had imagined it.

"What should I do?" Haru wondered aloud, as a light breeze rustled his hair and the collar of his jacket. Then he leaped off the building and went after his two companions...

**Chapter II: Pondering**

_All ties, whether blood or unrelated, can become frayed, filling one with uncertainty._

_Is it a sin to doubt?_

Lucia and Ulquiorra sat in a building in the Soul Society. Ulquiorra's usually blank face was alive with interest.

"You are quite the thespian, Lucia. So, do you think we can lure him in?" he asked.

The teen villain snickered. "Not to worry, I know Haru Glory. His faith in others is easily won."

Ulquiorra smiled. "Excellent. I'm counting on you." he said...

The trio of heroes traveled through the Alabasta kingdom.

"The secret of the crystal..." Haru pondered.

"What's the matter, Haru? Something on your mind?" Natsu asked.

"Naw... Nothing at all. Let us hurry. The crystal may be near..." Haru suggested. _Lucia... Can I trust you?_...

**Chapter III: Haru's Choice**

_Light and darkness... Order and chaos..._

_What must the young warrior due to find the crystal?_

Haru stood next to one of the crumbling walls of the Zoo. "Whatcha doin' out here?" Haru turned to see Natsu walk towards him.

"I was just thinking about what Lucia said." Haru answered.

"You mean that thing about 'the secrets of the crystal'?" Natsu asked. Haru nodded.

"The same. I wish I knew what he was trying to tell me." Haru acknowledged.

"Then go ask him." Natsu suggested. Haru looked surprised.

"What?"

"That's what you really want to do, isn't it?"

"Yes. When I think about the risks Lucia must have taken to come see me, I—" Haru began, but the fire wizard cut him off.

"Save it, Haru! You want to see him. That's all that counts!"

"But Ichigo was concerned that—"

"Who cares what Ichigo says? All that matters is you come back alive! Let me deal with Ichigo, okay? Just hurry up and go!" Natsu said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Haru asked.

Natsu nodded. "Try listening to your friends more often!" He suggested.

Haru smiled. "Thanks! I won't take long." he said, and hurried off.

Natsu sighed as he heard Ichigo's footsteps behind him. "Now... How will I explain this one..." he wondered aloud...

Haru stopped in front of the Millefiore building in Namimori.

"I must find answers. Not just for myself, but for everyone. I must find Lucia!" he said, and entered the building, heading to the top floor...

**Chapter IV: Rave vs. Nothingness**

Lucia stood in front of a window on the top floor of the building, watching the sunrise.

"So you've come, Haru." he said, as footsteps reached his ears. Haru stopped in front of Lucia, who turned to face the newcomer.

"Why tell me the secret of the crystal?" Haru asked. Lucia laughed insanely.

"Why have you come all this way? Most likely for the some reason. A human cares for others, be it friend or foe. Particularly me. You are drawn to me, like a blood brother. We were both born on the same day. As such we are related in a sense." Lucia fell silent for a moment.

"I am here to determine whether or not you are worthy of obtaining your crystal." Lucia explained.

"Worthy?"

"Indeed. That is why-"

Suddenly a high-pitched cackle drowned out Lucia's voice. A black hole appeared before the two, and the Millennium Earl stepped out, tapping his umbrella against his shoulder, his grin appearing more malicious than ever.

"Two lost youths, wandering in the dark. Or is this what they mean by 'the bond between hearts'? I didn't expect _you_ of all people to be bound to the other side, Lucia." The Earl cackled insanely once more, his yellow eyes narrowing. "You're nothing but a fool and a coward, longing for the light!"

"It's none of your concern, bastard!" Lucia hissed, drawing his black sword from its sheath and pointing it at the Millennium Earl. The Earl cackled more psychotically than ever.

"On the contrary, feeble mortal. For I am the one who punishes those who betray us!" he said excitedly. Suddenly Haru unsheathed his own sword and pointed it at the Millennium Earl.

"Forget it! I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Haru said, glaring at the demon.

"Haru!" Lucia said in shock.

Haru turned to look a t Lucia. "I don't know if you'll deem me worthy. But... at least I can show you my strength!" he explained.

At this, the Earl laughed louder than ever. "So you would willingly defend a traitor? What fools you are, the both of you. You and your ignorance shall return to nothingness!"

The Earl then lifted up his umbrella like a sword. Haru immediately reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a bright blue stone, which he placed into the his sword. Immediately, the blade turned orange and glowed with fire.

"Go, Explosion!" Haru shouted and swung his sword. Fiery balls of energy shot forth at the Millennium Earl, who struck each of the bomb-like energies with his umbrella, easily destroying them. Then the Earl's umbrella opened wide, revealing the bat wing like appendages.

"Feel the Void!" the Earl shouted, and swung his umbrella. Immediately, a dark hole appeared before Haru and Lucia, and began to suck them in. The Earl cackled.

"Prepare, you fools! Soon, you shall belong once more to nothingness!" he laughed. Haru reached into his jacket and pulled out another Rave stone, which he placed into his sword. The blade immediately became a sky blue color, with angels wings protruding from the hilt.

"Fly, Silfarion!" Haru shouted and shot forward at blinding speed. The Millennium Earl's eyes widened in shock as Haru leaped over the black hole and lunged towards the Earl, drawing back his sword. Then Haru brought his sword down across the Earl.

The Earl fell to the ground and began to writhe, shrieking in pain as his body began to discorporate into dark smoke. Haru removed the two Rave stones from his sword, which returned to normal, and turned to look at the Millennium Earl.

"Lucia... is not the same as you!" he said.

Between shrieks, the Millennium Earl glared at Haru. "There is no difference. Light and dark have the same root. As do harmony and disorder..." the Earl said enigmatically, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Haru sighed and sheathed his sword.

**Chapter V: "You Disappoint Me!"**

Lucia walked forward. "Why has the crystal not appeared?" he wondered.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked. "You took on the Millennium Earl by yourself, without depending on my aid. You've shown that you have the ability to achieve what you desire. The crystal shines upon those who exhibit the strongest of wills. That is its secret. Seeing you as you are now, I thought you would be able to obtain it." Lucia explained.

"I only fought him for you... Please, will you join me?" Haru offered. Lucia eyes widened in shock at this proposal.

"What?" he asked, his cold voice alight with disbelief.

"I must tell my friends what you have told me. They too seek their own crystals. Once the crystals are gathered, the battle will be over. Then, you and I could return to our original world! No longer enemies, but-"

BAM! Haru fell to the floor as Lucia punched him hard in the side of the face.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Haru asked, glaring up at Lucia. Lucia scowled, his eyes once more filled with insanity and hatred, the concern no longer there.

"Silence, Glory! I am merely your shadow. I allowed my self to be corrupted by darkness, though later, I tried to rebuke it. However, I will never be able to walk in the pure light that you dwell in."

"What?"

The two warriors looked at each other. Then Lucia scoffed as his Sinclair piece glowed and an eerie black light surrounded him.

"You disappoint me, Haru Glory. Like this, you shall never receive the crystal's eternal light.

"Why... Lucia..." Haru said softly...

**Chapter VI: "You Must Face Me."**

_There is no sin in questioning oneself. _

_Failures, once overcome, bring forth hope-_

_so long as he continues to move forward._

Haru stood on top of a hill, over looking Magnolia Town.

"'You disappoint me'... I don't understand what he seeks. What am I to do?" Haru wondered aloud. He fell silent for a while. Then he sighed.

"I should return to my friends. But-" Suddenly a flash of black light interrupted Haru, as Lucia appeared behind him.

"Lucia! You came!" Haru said, and started to run towards him, then stopped as he spotted the look of hatred on Lucia's face.

"To set you on the proper path." Lucia said dangerously.

"What?"

"I understand now, Glory. You cling to the skirts of your companions. Is _that_ a strong will? The crystal shall not shine on those that depend on others. You need to act alone to accomplish the goal you have been given." Lucia explained.

"But I can't abandon my friends if they're in need! All I want is for us to find our crystals together!" Haru retorted. Lucia's eyes narrowed.

"So I see. In that case-"

Suddenly a wave of energy erupted from the piece of Sinclair around and stuck Haru, bringing him to his knees.

"What are you-" Haru groaned.

Lucia walked forward. "Now do you see? The bonds between hearts are unreliably fragile. The friendship you cherish is nothing but an illusion." Lucia explained, vanishing in a flash of black light.

"Lucia..." Haru said, staggering to his feet...

Lucia sat on the edge of Sogyoku Hill, his legs dangling over the cliff, a mournful expression on his usually insanity filled face. Gajeel stood next to him.

"You had no choice, boy! Did you actually believe it to be a cakewalk?" the iron wizard asked.

"Gajeel... So, you were listening." Lucia said.

Gajeel scratched the side of his head. "What a hastle, eh? Dealing with ties like these is a pain." Gajeel groaned.

"... I am Haru's enemy. That is why I can't leave him again." Lucia explained.

Gajeel grinned. "Sure, sure. Just, you've gotta let these things go if you want 'em to succeed."

Lucia nodded. "Indeed? And what is it you intend to abandon?" Lucia asked, turning to face the wizard...

**Chapter VII: The Answer Inside You**

_What must one beset by hesitation and doubt do?_

_The warrior has finally found his answer and, with it, wields his blade to prove himself._

Haru stood outside the Albasta castle.

"_Still confused?_" came a soft voice, and a transparent image of Cosmos appeared in a flash of light.

"Cosmos... I'm not sure of anything anymore. Not once did I doubt that we could find our crystals by working together. In fact, I thought cooperation is the only way. But—Lucia says I must seek the crystal alone. Have I been to naive to think we could work together? Is the bond I have with my friends really and illusion?" Haru demanded.

"_Do you look to me for answers? The crystal will not shine on those who depend on others. What your near brother says is quite true_." Cosmos explained.

"How could that-"  
"_Do not be troubled. Cast your fears and worries aside, for that which you seek is near._"

"What?" Haru gasped.

"_You already know in your heart. To depend on others, and to work together with others—are they the same things to you? I know that you can reach the light because you are worthy._" Cosmos explained.

"Cosmos, does that mean-"

"_The answer can be found inside you_." the goddess stated, and dispersed in a burst of light.

Haru stood up suddenly. "I-I must do this. I must return to the people I trust. The answer lies with them! Now I know that I must fight... no matter who my foe is!" Haru said, and set off towards his final confrontation.

**Chapter VIII: Rave vs. Sinclair**

Lucia stood in the moonlight before the Symphonia Castle, the wind blowing his cape and hair lightly about. Lucia turned as Haru walked towards him. The two stared at each other.

"There is a different air about you. You seem to have reached a decision." Lucia said. Haru nodded.

"Yes. I shall return to my friends." Haru explained.

"What?" Lucia gasped.

"Lucia... I do not travel with companions to cover my own weakness. Their presence gives me strength. They encourage and support me. I travel with them, so that I can aid them as they have aided me. A certain bond of strength can only be born in the presence of my friends. That's why! This is what I believe!" Haru explained.

There was a moment of silence.

Lucia scowled. "It looks as though our differences are irreconcilable." he said.

"Lucia!" Haru gasped. Lucia unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Haru.

"You are a warrior, a champion of the Rave stones! If there is such determination behind your thoughts... prove it with your blade, my near brother!" Lucia shouted, his eyes alight with insanity...

Haru dodged a sudden attack fired by one of Lucia's dark brings. Haru turned to face his foe.

"It's because I have friends that I can fight! Their support gives me the guidance I need! Thus—" Haru suddenly place a Rave stone in his sword, which took on a scaled texture, like a dragon's skin. Haru charged forward as Lucia placed a dark bring in his own sword, which was surrounded by black flames. The two warriors swung their weapons. However, Lucia's attack was more powerful, and began to over power Haru. The young Rave warrior jumped back as the black flames struck the ground, scorching the pavement.

"I can take the support they give me, and turn it into hallowed light! Behold!" Haru shouted, and swung his sword, and orange flames shaped like a dragon surged from his sword, and charged towards Lucia. Lucia drew back his sword and swung it as the dragon reached, slicing the flames clean in half. Lucia smirked insanely.

"You're naive, Haru. Even knowing betrayal and despair, you continue to depend on the whims of others!" he exclaimed. Haru placed another Rave stone in his sword, which took on the appearance of a long sword. Haru then pointed his weapon at Lucia.

"I swear by this blade... I will not be dissuaded!" he exclaimed…

"Then let us start!" Lucia shouted, and charged forward, placing another dark bring in his sword, which changed to look just like a black Silfarion. Haru drew back his own sword and the two ran forward. Sparks flew as the two weapons repeatedly clashed, their owners pouring all their strength into their attacks. Lucia then drew back his sword once more, and black lighting encircled it.

"Strike him down, my beloved Dark Emilia!" Lucia cried, and the black electricity surged forward towards Haru, who placed another Rave stone in his sword, which turned green and jagged. As the electricity reached him, Haru sliced his sword through the energy, which was sucked into the blade.

"Back at you!" Haru shouted, and swung the sword, which sent Lucia's own attack towards its originator. Lucia rolled to the side as Haru's attack came towards him. Once more, Haru place another Rave stone in his sword, which spilt into two more swords. Lucia did the same thing, with the same effect to his sword.

"Let us end this, near brother!" Lucia hissed, and the two ran towards once more. Both of them swung their swords at each other, leaping over and under one another, swinging both blades in sparks and clanging of metal.

"You're weak, Haru. You will never obtain your crystal at this strength." Lucia said. Haru drew back both swords, a furious look in his eyes, and swung. Lucia's eyes widened as one of Haru's sword sliced straight through the armor across his chest, drawing blood, while his other sword knocked both of Lucia's blades out of his hand. Lucia crumpled to the ground, panting. To the side, the dark bring pieces he had placed in his sword fell out, and the blade returned to its original form.

Lucia smirked up at Haru. "So... this is the strength of which you spoke." he gasped, blood running from his mouth. Suddenly an orb of light appeared before Haru, and formed into a necklace with three crystal shards on it.

Haru reached out and caught the crystal. "This is ours, Lucia. We found this light together." Haru explained.

Lucia scoffed as he staggered to his feet, picked up his sword and dark brings, and placed his weapons in their respective sheaths and pocket. Then he turned to Haru. "Spare me your folderol. You got the crystal on your own." he whispered. Then he pointed a finger at Haru, an insane grin on his face.

"This is just the beginning. Do your eyes see as far as the light shines?" he asked, and vanished in a flash of black light.

"Lucia... No matter the hardship, I'll face it head on, together with my friends." Haru said. _And someday, with you as well. Because our bond is my guiding light_. "My mind will not waver." he said, and traveled towards his final goal...

"You were right to give him space. We know see his true colors." Ulquiorra said, standing on the porch of one of the buildings in the Soul Society. The Millennium Earl cackled.

"Indeed! The boy is a traitor to the last." he stated. Ulquiorra sighed.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time until he became aware of the light that dwelled deep in his heart... Nevertheless, we need to resolve this issue before Shinryu makes its move." Ulquiorra said...

_After the fierce battle with the boy he considers his brother, light finally shines on the young Rave warrior._

_Whatever trials and tribulations he may face, the belief in the bond he has with his friends shall never fade._

_Under the crystal's gentle glow, he makes a wish-_

_that he and his friends might overcome this adversity._

_And that someday, he might walk alongside his near brother, not as enemies, but as allies..._

**Epilogue: The Story Continues**

_The roads are divided, but they will converge again._

_The hope they bears lightens their steps._

_Time flows peacefully, if only for a little while..._

Tsuna, Natsu and Inuyasha traveled through the streets of London. There was a mildly annoyed look on Tsuna and Inuyasha's faces as Natsu rambled on.

"You shoulda seen it. Just in time to save the day. And then I bumped into you guys soon after. And that, my friends, is my story-" Natsu stopped suddenly, aware that his companions were nowhere near him.

"You coming?" came Inuyasha's voice. Natsu turned to see them both ahead of him, waiting. Inuyasha continued on. Tsuna smiled softly.

"Guess what? The story continues" he said, and they continued down their path...


	6. Chapter 6:Destiny Anime V

**Destiny Anime V**

Journey, Courage and Friends

_Allen, the young adventurer, travels the world like a free-spirited wind._

_He was in the midst of a friendly race with Naruto, to see who could claim their crystal first-but he was caught in a trap and brought alone to the enemy stronghold._

_Now, a new adventure begins for the young exorcist-_

**Chapter I: Start of the Exorcist's Journey**

Allen lay unconscious in the middle of the London street. Suddenly he stirred.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around as he got to his feet. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Allen ran into a dark alley, a stood very still, listening. Suddenly two figures walked to the area where Allen had been.

"So, what happened to the kid you caught?" Sasuke asked, as Diva ran a hand through her hair.

"Hmmm? This is odd, he was here not that long ago." she said, rocking back and forth on the soles of her ballerina-like shoes.

Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm after Naruto." he said, and turned around. "I didn't even ask you to do this. Now you've made it harder to catch him." he said.

"But it looked fun! No fair hogging it all!" Diva pouted.

"Well, there's no sense letting this opportunity go to waste..." Sasuke said.

Allen watched in curiosity. _Huh, so that trap was for Naruto. Good thing they didn't catch him, but who are they to call me a kid?_

Diva laughed in her sopranic voice, throwing back her black hair out of her face. "A brilliant plan! And I know who to be the perfect one to carry it out." she said, and followed Sasuke. Allen stepped out of the alley.

"Glad their gone. Now to find a way back. With any luck, I might just find my crystal!" he exclaimed, and ran off...

**Chapter II: A Proposition**

"I heard that you let both the boy and girl go. So much for the destroyer image, huh?" Sasuke said, approaching the Millennium Earl, who sat in a building of the Soul Society, drinking a cup of tea, his umbrella laying next to him, his wound from Haru completely gone. The Millennium Earl cackled as he lowered his tea.

"When I am victorious, I shall use the Akumas to rule this world by sending it to the Void! Why not allow the children to witness it?" he suggested.

Sasuke closed his eyes, a sly smile playing on his face. "Fine then. As you seem to be bored, how would you like to participate in my scheme? It's about a young child that comes blustering into misfortune..." the rogue ninja suggested.

The tea cup paused, halfway to the Earl's mouth. His eyes were alight with interest, and his grin, if possible, stretched even farther across his face. The demonic entity turned to Sasuke. "I'm listening..." he said with glee...

**Chapter III: "The Most Suitable Choice..."**

_The wandering wind..._

_But, since time immemorial, such travels quickly come across trouble..._

Allen paused to rest against the castle wall of Alabasta. His left arm returned to normal, with the shredded bodies of manikins laying around him. "Man... I don't have time for this. As much as I like wandering around, I need to find the crystal."

Suddenly he heard voices. Allen edged around the side of the castle to see three figures standing there, two confronting the third.

"No doubt, paradise is within our grasp. What matters is afterwards. What say you, Byakuran? You, too, must be disgusted by the feckless destroyers amongst us. Will you join me?" Ulquiorra offered.

Byakuran scoffed, his lavender eyes and face filled with boredom. "I'll pass." he said.

Naraku scowled. "You don't seem to understand the position that you're in." he said.

Byakuran scoffed again. "Oh, don't I?" he said. Ulquiorra turned around, to look at the corner of the castle.

"Oh, we seem to have an infestation of trash." he said. Something ticked inside Allen, and he jumped out from the castle to face the villains, an annoyed look on his face.

"Who are you calling trash?" he demanded. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Instantly, Allen turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Going after him?" Byakuran asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No, a far more intriguing 'light' draws near. This is perfect. I'll tell one of the destroyers where the trash went in exchange for the crystal." he said.

Naraku chuckled under his breath. "Kukukukuku! Indeed! _He_ would be the most suitable choice..." he said...

Allen stopped outside the castle gates, panting, his silver hair falling over his face. Then he stood up and turned around.

"...Huh? They're not coming after me. Whatever... time to leave. And this time, I'm keeping my mouth shut." he said, and ran off...

**Chapter IV: The Crystal Is Obtained**

Allen traveled through the Soul Society. Suddenly a burst of light caught his attention. Floating in the air before him, glowed a sliver rosary with red jewels around it. Allen's eyes brightened.

"Hey... Awright! The crystal!" he exclaimed, and ran towards it. Suddenly a black hole appeared before him, and the Millennium Earl appeared, cackling excitedly.

"So... it seems the worm finally slunk in!" he exclaimed. "The Millennium Earl!" Allen gasped.

"Sorry, but I can't deal with you now. Me and Naruto... we've got a race on!" he explained, and began to dart away from the Earl.

The humanoid beast scowled. "Must you even run from conversation!" he growled, and swung his umbrella. A wave of energy shot towards Allen, who dodged and the energy struck on of the buildings. Allen ran around the Millennium Earl and caught the crystal. Then he turned back to the Millennium Earl, who stood, stunned.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry. We'll play later, okay?" he said, and Allen ran off. The Earl scowled. Suddenly Sasuke stepped out of the shadow of a building, his arms folded.

"You're quite the consummate person." he addressed the Millennium Earl, who scoffed.

"Shallow cleverness." the Earl replied. Sasuke scowled.

"You're the second on to say that to me. You should be grateful. Soon, we should both be on the way to getting what we want." he said...

**Chapter V: Futility**

Allen came to a stop in the Symphonia Kingdom, then looked at the item in his hand.

"Yes! The crystal! I can't believe I found it so soon. I've got to show Naruto!" he exclaimed.

"How futile." came a low, cold voice. Allen turned to see Lucia walked towards him.

"You... Are you with Chaos? You're not taking this crystal from me!" Allen said, tucking the item in the pocked of his coat. Lucia scowled.

"You've no hope as it is. One does not obtain the crystal by simply looking for it." Lucia explained.

"Give me a break. You guys were the ones holding on to it!" Allen retorted.

Lucia scoffed. "The purity of a heart that only sees things as they are on the surface can turn poisonous!" he explained.

The he sighed. "Do not look outward for the light." Lucia said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Allen asked.

Lucia did not answer, as he looked off into the distance. "A light approaches." he said softly.

"And I'm outta here!" Allen said, and ran off. Lucia watched him out of the corner of his eyes.

"The time is near. In the end, one must find for oneself, the power that dwells within." Lucia said.

**Chapter VI: Reunion and Parting**

_Neither sight nor feel gives any clue to its true identity._

_Can the wind reveal the truth?_

Suddenly the Millennium Earl appeared from a black hole next to Lucia.

"And so you advise another. Do you fancy yourself the god of harmony?" the Millennium Earl said with a slight chuckle.

"My actions are in keeping with Ulquiorra's plot." Lucia explained.

"Hee hee hee! Oh, yes, you walk his path. But do you share his destination?" the Earl asked.

Lucia scowled. "You're one to talk. What do you intend to achieve with those Akumas and your 'Void'?" he demanded.

The Earl cackled insanely. "How defensive you've become. I have no interest in what _you_ do. My ambition exceeds your petty plot. What I desire... is a true ending." he said sinisterly...

Allen stopped in the middle of Namimori, looking at the crystal in his hand.

"'Do not look outward for the light'? What the heck does that mean? Eh, who cares? It's well past time that I get outta here. I can't wait to see Naruto's face when I show him this crystal!" Allen said, and hurried off through the city...

Suddenly, Allen spotted two figures up ahead. He immediately recognized them as Naruto and Inuyasha.

"GUYS!" he called out, running towards them.

"Allen! Where've you been?" Naruto asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"You look alright." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I managed to get away from a bunch of scary-looking guys. But never mind that. Look at this!" Allen said, and pulled out his crystal. "I nicked this from them. Looks like I win!" he said, grinning at Naruto, who sighed in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. And here I was worried about you!" he said, and reached towards the crystal. Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm.

"Don't touch—" he began, but to late. Naruto's fingers grazed the crystal, and there was a burst of light. When it vanished, Naruto was nowhere there.

"Naruto?" Allen called out.

Suddenly the Millennium Earl appeared, cackling. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, ready to fight. "Did you really think obtaining the crystal would be that easy. That was nothing but an imitation, created from the souls of Akumas, through use of the Void!" the humanoid demon exclaimed.

"What?" Allen gasped.

"You've played straight into Sasuke's hands. Your fox-like companion has been sent to Sasuke—and soon to the Void."

"So you only used me?" Allen shouted.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You're clueless if you think cheap tricks will defeat Naruto." he said.

"Hmph! Enough babbling. You will be seeing him soon. Manikins... Akumas... come forth!" the Millennium Earl cried out and tapped his umbrella on the ground. Immediately, the bestial manikins appeared, accompanied by skeletal, humanoid demons with gleaming red eyes and pointed ears, saliva dripping from their mouths.

"There's no way we can take them all!" Allen said.

"Let's get going!" Inuyasha said, and the two turned tail and ran, as the manikins and Akumas gave chase, the Millennium Earl cackling.

"It's no use running!" he shrieked...

**Chapter VII: Exorcism of the Void**

_The wandering wind..._

_Thoughts of his friends return, as surely as the dawn breaks on a new day._

"Naruto will be fine. Just focus on making it out of here for now." Inuyasha said as he and Allen traveled through the streets of London.

Allen nodded somberly. "Right... How could I not have realized it was a fake crystal? Naruto, you'd better be okay..." he said. Suddenly Allen screamed furiously and punched a fist into a building.

"Dammit! If only I'd paid more attention..." he muttered furiously.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's all my fault. Naruto came to rescue me, and I got him trapped." Allen replied. Inuyasha sighed and reached into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled something out.

"Looks like you need this more than I do. Here." he said, handing Allen's cross back to him.

"The cross..." Allen said softly.

"Whenever I found myself in danger, this good-luck charm saved me. Naruto risked his life to save you. So... what're you going to do?" Inuyasha asked as Allen stared at the cross. A high-pitched cackle sounded out, and the Millennium Earl appeared from a black hole.  
"You foolish boy! I'll find you wherever you go!" he said. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, poised to attack. However, Allen walked forward.

"Hold on, I'll deal with this."

"Allen..."

"I have to settle this by myself. I have to fight him on my own!" Allen explained. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and turned to walk off.

"When you're done... we're going to find Naruto." the half-demon said. Allen nodded, as Inuyasha hurried off.

"Yup! With a big smile on my face!" he said. The Millennium Earl shouldered his umbrella.

"You've nowhere to run!" he cackled. Suddenly the cross shaped scar across Allen's left eye glowed, and his left arm began to writhe, then transformed into an elongated, clawed hand with spines protruding from the arm, with a cross-shaped marking on the surface of his clawed hand. At the same time, Allen's left eye glowed with a red light.

Allen flexed the claws of his hand sinisterly, an excited grin on his face. "That's okay. I was getting tired of running." Allen explained, and ran forward...

Allen dug his claws into the roof of one of the many buildings. Shingles went flying everywhere as his hand tore up the roof. Allen then looked around, as he at last came to a stop. The Millennium Earl soared through the air, and landed on the opposite side of the building, cackling maliciously.

"Fool! Did you think that would work?" he asked.

Allen ran forward, drawing back his claws. The Earl readied his umbrella. The two swung their weapons at each other. Allen raked his claws downward, but missed his target as the Earl soared over him. Then the Millennium Earl drew back his umbrella, and swung it forward. Allen groaned as the umbrella struck him, sending rolling across the roof, where he came to a stop in a crumple heap. The Millennium Earl walked forward, then stopped before Allen, holding his umbrella in front of him, laughing manically.

"You'll never defeat me, little exorcist... playing around like this!"

"This is the first time-" Suddenly spines shot out of Allen's arm. The Earl opened his umbrella and swung it, creating a black hole that sucked in the spines. When it vanished, the Earl's eyes widened behind his glasses to see Allen in front of him, his claws surging forward. "-THAT I'M SERIOUS!" Allen finished, and thrust his claws forward. The Millennium Earl wrapped himself in another black hole and vanished. Suddenly he reappeared on the streets. Allen leaped off the roof of the building and faced him.

"Foolish child! You will wander within the Void for eternity!" the Earl exclaimed.

Allen smirked. "That doesn't sound half bad." he retorted.

Then Allen ran forward once more.

"Come forth, Akumas!" the Earl cried out, and the demonic beasts once more appeared. Wasting no time, Allen charged towards the souls, and shredded them apart with his claws. Then he fired more spines from his arm at the Millennium Earl, who danced around, dodging the attacks, laughing insanely. Then the Earl waved his umbrella again, and another black hole appeared around him. Instantly, the Earl surged forward, forcing the black hole outward in an explosive force. Allen ran backwards, dodging the abyss's wake, which devoured everything it touched.

"Come, little child. Return to the Void!" the Earl cackled. Suddenly, the cross shaped marking on Allen's hand began to glow.

"The only one who'll return to the Void... is you!" Allen shouted and fired a beam of pure energy into the black hole. There was a moment of silence. Then a screamed echoed out through the air. The black hole vanished, to reveal the Earl floating in midair, a large hole blown through his torso by Allen's attack.

Hovering in midair, the Earl glared at Allen, as his body began to be engulfed by a black hole.

"This... is not the end. You shall be the next one to sink... into the eternal Void. I swear it!" the Millennium Earl snarled, coughing up black blood. Then the black hole engulfed him, and he vanished. Allen stood there for a moment, as his arm returned to normal. Then he started to fall forward.

"I gotcha!" Inuyasha called out and caught the boy before he hit the pavement.

"You did it." Inuyasha said. Allen grinned, holding up the cross.

"It was easy! And I owe it all to this." he said. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the cross, turning into a familiar rosary.

"The crystal? You mean it was here all along? Talk about a runaround." Allen complained, sitting up.

"It suits your style." Inuyasha said.

"Heeeey!" a voice called out. Allen and Inuyasha turned to see Naruto running towards them. Allen grinned.

"I've gotta show this to Naruto! And this time, it's for real." Allen said, holding up the crystal. Inuyasha smiled slightly, his dog ears twitching.

"You never learn..." he said, as he and Allen walked forward towards the ninja...

_The crystal shined on the heart that loves companionship and freedom._

_It was not to be sought or found, but something close to the boy from the start._

_The wind races through the world-_

_ever wandering, much like the heart of a true explorer..._

**Epilogue: A Phantom?**

_One after another, the crystals appeared before the warriors._

_Each crystal was proof of victory over adversity._

_Still, the warriors realize it was their companions who gave them the strength they needed._

Allen, Naruto, and Inuyasha sat in the park of the Magnolia Town world, staring at each of their crystals.

"So—what happens when we all get our crystals?" Naruto asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "All Cosmos said is they would give us hope." he said. Allen stared at his crystal. Suddenly, he caught sight of something in one of the red jewels on the rosary: Cosmos, standing behind them.

Allen spun around, searching the field to find it deserted.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing..." Allen said, shaking his head. _Was that a phantom, or was it really Cosmos?_ he asked himself...


	7. Chapter 7:Destiny Anime VI

**Destiny Anime VI**

Strength for Whom?

_Saya possess mastery of the sword and incredible power._

_She travels in search of her crystal with Edward Elric._

_He has already obtained his crystal, but she has no memory of when that happened. _

_The boy has spoken little since she woke from slumber._

_The truth has yet to be revealed, much like the grand power that lies dormant inside Saya..._

**Chapter I: "I'll Protect You."**

Saya brushed her hair aside, looking up at the moon that spread its light across the Symphonia Kingdom.

"The winds have stopped. I can sense the presence of our enemies—or that of our friends. This has never happened before... But don't worry about me! I feel fine, so-"

"I'll protect you." Edward said.

Saya gasped. "What?" she said softly.

"I'll protect you, Saya. Always. That's a promise." Edward said. Saya smiled.

"What's up?"

"I've just—always thought of you as something of a rascal." she said, which prompted an annoyed look from Edward. "Since when did you become so... knightly?" she asked.

"So... you don't remember anything." Edward said cautiously.

Saya stared. "Huh?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind. Come on, we should get going." he said, and started walking.

Saya watched, clutching her katana tightly against her, like a shield. _Ever since I woke up, it feels like I've forgotten something important. But I can't remember-what it could have been. Or even why I was asleep..._

"Saya, you coming?" Edward's voice caused Saya to flinch, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Oh- Yes!" she called out, and hurried after him. _But I know it will come back to me. And maybe then, I can find my way to the crystal..._

Suddenly Saya gasped.

"Saya? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I thought I felt a presence. Eyes... blue eyes, filled with a burning hatred..." Saya said fearfully...

**Chapter II: To Seek The Crystal**

"It seems that the trash's allegiance is not so black and white. She is the proof." Ulquiorra said, facing Crocodile, who was sitting on the Alabasta throne, smoking his cigar.

"True. However, if she does not find her light, she will fall to Chaos." the pirate explained.

Ulquiorra scowled. "And at the hand of that spoiled queen... How remarkably droll." the Arrancar said.

Crocodile chuckled. "The queen is just as scheming as you are."

"You would compare me to that gibbering child-like fool. No, I have a goal; to escape the ultimate end... and build the future anew" the Arrancar said, and his lips curled into a sinister smile...

Saya and Edward passed one of the many buildings in Magnolia Town.

Suddenly Saya stopped. "I wanted to thank you." she said.

"Huh?" Edward turned to face me.

Saya smiled, sincerity in her crimson red eyes. "For cheering me up back there. To be honest, I was a little scared. It seems like I've been getting nowhere while everyone else is making strides. It frustrates me that I still don't know where to go. I wonder if things will change once I find the crystal." she said.

"Not exactly." Edward said, and reached into his coat, pulling out his crystal.

"I got mine because things changed. Someone once told me-'The crystal lights the way to what you seek.' So all you have to do is follow the strongest feeling inside you." he explained.

"The strongest feeling..." Saya closed her eyes for a minute, then opened them again. "I don't think I feel anything." she said.

"Saya-"

"But I have to keep at it... and work hard, just like you did. As long as I never give up and keep going forward, someday-" Saya began, but Edward cut her off.

"You're going to find it. I have a knack for knowing these things." Edward said, tapping his head.

Saya giggled. "I'm counting on you..." she said...

The two arrived in the deserted entrance hall of the Alabasta castle. Saya stopped, her eyes wide. "...We're being watched."

"Huh?"

"It's as though... someone's been testing us all this time..." Saya said.

**Chapter III: The Sisters' Reunion**

Sopranic laughter filled the hall. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Saya, my big sister." came a feminine voice, and Diva walked in from a side chamber in the hall.

"Diva!" Saya cried out. Edward clapped his hands together, and once more, his right arm turned into a sword. The young alchemist ran forward, and thrust his sword straight through Diva's chest, in the middle of her heart. Diva's eyes widened in shock, and her head fell limp.

"That's it for you." Edward said. Suddenly Diva's lips curved in a smile, and she looked up into Edward's stunned face.

"Well, don't you look yummy. I could just...eat you alive!" she giggled, and grabbed Edward's arm, pulling the blade out through her chest. Then she spun around and kicked Edward hard in the chest. Edward's hacked, his eyes wide, and he went flying backwards, before crashing into the wall.

"Edward!" Saya cried out, running over to her companion. Meanwhile, Diva stared at the front of her blood stained dress.

"Darn, there's a hole now. I really liked this dress." she said sadly. Then she turned her blue eyes to Saya.

"What a beautiful display, big sister! A wonderful demolition is so moving-but of course, you know that, Saya." the Chiropteran queen said.

"Diva! What are you scheming?" Saya demanded.

"I wanted to see how strong you were. You know, serving Chaos suited you better. Don't you think?" Diva giggled.

"What do you mean?" Saya asked in confusion. Diva gasped.

"Oh, my! So you really don't remember? Then let me refresh your memory, big sister. You used your powers to hurt your precious-"

"Shut up!" Edward shouted.

Diva turned her blue eyes on him, a cold smile on her face. "Oh, you're the one she thrashed. Aren't you?" she said. Edward tried to stand up, but failed. Saya placed an arm around him, supporting him. "Aww, friends forever, huh?" she said, a disgusted look on her face, placing on of her hands on her hip. "Pleeeeaaase stop! Makes me want to puke my guts out." she said.

Saya looked from Edward to her sister, her eyes wide in disbelief, slowly filling with tears. "What... What are you saying? You don't mean-"

Diva's eyes gleamed maliciously as she smiled. "That's right, sister! You beat him up to a bloody pulp! You looked like you enjoyed it." Diva said, laughing. "We Chiropterans are a dangerous species. The more we fight, the more our power grows out of control! Destruction, incarnate! That's what we are, big sister!" Diva exclaimed.

"You're lying!" Saya screamed, tears spilling down her face.

Diva scowled, tossing back her hair. "'You're lying.'" she said mockingly. "Fine, then I'll prove it to you." she said. Suddenly Diva charged forward so fast, she appeared to be a blur. Saya gagged as Diva's hands closed around her throat, lifted her into the air, and slammed her into the ground.

"Aw, come on! I wanna see some of your power, big sister! Let's destroy everything, just us sisters! Friends, enemies, everybody and everything!" she said, tightening her grip around Saya's throat.

"I-" Saya choked out.

Suddenly Diva released her grip on Saya, and jumped back as fire energy surged towards her. "And just what are you doing?" she asked, as Edward stepped protectively over Saya.

"Stop! You can't fight her! Run!" Saya cried out.

"There's no way I'll run. I promised I'll protect you!" Edward said, then he and Diva charged towards each other. Suddenly there was burst of light. When it vanished, Edward and Diva were nowhere around. Saya stood up, looking around.

"What happened? Where did you go?" she said. Suddenly Saya's lips began to quiver. "I can't do this alone..." she whimpered. "I didn't think I would be so lost without him..." she said, and fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably...

**Chapter IV: Imitation Hero**

_An unexpected foe..._

_He calls forth a new source of courage in the girl._

"I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate... hate hate hate

hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU!" Diva screamed furiously, dodging one of Edward's attacks, which shattered the wall of a building in the State Alchemy City. "Why does someone always, always, ALWAYS have to get between me and my big sister?"

"What are _you_ trying to do? Why are you so obsessed with Saya?" Edward demanded, jumping back as Diva's fist landed on the ground, shattering the area where Edward had been.

"Just shut up, you imitation hero!" she scowled.

Edward's eyes widened. "... Imitation?" he said...

**Chapter V: Saya's Conflict**

Saya walked through Namimori, a defeated look on her face, eyes half closed. _It looked like you were enjoying it. Destruction, incarnate! That's what we are, big sister_. Saya recalled Diva's words, and whimpered.

"I don't want to destroy anything." she said softly. "I have to find him..."

Suddenly Saya sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "I feel a little feverish..." she groaned. Suddenly Saya collapsed to the ground, panting. _This feeling... my blood is burning up! What's happening to me?_ she cried out silently, as a red haze spread across her yes. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Saya looked up, and through the haze, could see the figure of Tsuna, standing before her.

"Why are you here? Please! You have to get away!" Saya shouted. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound as the Dying Will Flames appeared around Tsuna's gloves and on his forehead. "What are you doing? Please, don't!" Saya cried. Suddenly something snapped inside her. There was a moment of silence. Then a bestial roar erupted from Saya's throat, as she unsheathed her katana, standing up and pointing the sword at Tsuna. The she charged forward. The flames around Tsuna's glove erupted backwards as Tsuna propelled himself into the air, where he hovered as Saya snarled. Saya launched herself through the air at Tsuna, who soared through the air, dodging her attacks. Suddenly Saya swung her sword. Tsuna instantly reached his hands out and caught the attack. However, the Chiropteran struck with such force, that Tsuna was sent backwards. Tsuna threw his leg out, but Saya jumped down, avoiding the kick. The two stared at each other for a moment.

Then Tsuna placed his right hand behind him, and soft flames burst from his hand. Then he held his right hand forward, which was surrounded by a furious flame. His golden, amber eyes narrowed in concentration.

"X-Burner." he said softly, and the flames around his right surged forward at blinding speed. This time, the Chiropteran wasn't fast enough. The flames struck the ground before Saya, creating a large explosion. Saya went flying backwards, where she landed on the ground in a crumpled heap.

Suddenly the red haze around her eyes vanished. Saya lay there on the ground, a dazed look on her face.

"You alright?" came Tsuna's voice. Saya turned to see Tsuna standing before her, the Dying Will Flames vanishing, holding out his hand. Saya took it, and Tsuna helped her to her feet.

"Why didn't you run?" she asked.

"I didn't want to leave you there struggling. But I couldn't think of another way." the young mafia leader explained.

"Are you saying... that you fought me-just so you could calm my powers down?" Saya asked.

Tsuna nodded "Sorry. I should have said something first. But I didn't expect_ that_ kind of power." Tsuna smirked slightly. "Maybe I should have just run."

"Thank you." Saya said.

"I don't deserve your thanks. I didn't think I could save. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to do."

"But you did end up saving me. And I wanted to let you know that." Saya explained.

"Even with these doubts, there are still some things I can handle." Tsuna said softly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just remembered something that happened before. Anyway, where's Edward? Wasn't he with you all this time?" Tsuna asked.

"What happened was-" Saya said, and began her story. After she had finished, Tsuna nodded.

"Alright. Let me help." Tsuna said.

"Are you sure?" Saya asked.

"Just my way of thanking you-for letting me realize that even I could help someone." Tsuna said...

**Chapter VI: Share the Dream**

_Hope does not illuminate only one._

_It shines light on all those around..._

"I still don't understand. Why is Diva after you?" Tsuna asked, as he and Saya walked through the Symphonia Kingdom.

"Destruction incarnate..."

"What?"

"That's what she called us Chiropterans. That we're dangerous... chaotic... I don't even know myself anymore..." Saya said, and gripped her katana with trembling hands.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm afraid to fight. I'm afraid of my powers. I'm afraid of what I am! But I have to keep moving forward. I want to go and help him, but if I were to lose control again..." Saya drifted off. Tsuna reached into the pocket of his jacket.

"Everybody has doubts. Not many people can keep going without a second thought." he said, and pulled a blue hair pin with a flower ornament out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Saya asked.

"It's Ichigo's dream." Tsuna explained.

"Dream?"

"'To protect the person he cares for most'. That's what he wishes for. He say's he'll keep fighting until he can make it come true. Must be nice to be that simple." Tsuna said with a slight chuckle.

Saya nodded. "He's an earnest man, isn't he? And you, Tsuna... What's your dream?" she asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "I've lost mine." he said.

"What?"

"And what about yourself?" Tsuna asked.

"I... I'm not sure. I've never given much thought about what the future really means. Because when I thought about what lay ahead, it only frightened me. But...now..." Suddenly Saya's eyes brightened. "Say, how about we share the dream?" she suggested.

"Share it? Protect the person we care most for?" Tsuna asked. Saya nodded.

"Yes, but not just the person we care about most, but protect all the people we love. After hearing Ichigo's dream, I can see a future that doesn't scare me. I've never felt this way before... But that's a world I'd like to live in-with all of you. We'll still have our doubts, I'm sure-but if we hold on to that dream, our hearts shall never waver." Saya exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled. "Not an easy dream to realize. But it doesn't sound that bad." he said.

Saya nodded.

"Then we know where to start." Tsuna said.

Saya nodded once again. "Let's find him. Then we end this. I'll fight to make sure everyone has a future... And for myself-to keep my dream alive!" she said, and they set out towards the end of their journey...

**Chapter VII: "Was It An Imitation?"**

Edward staggered to his feet, then fell back to the floor, his wounds given to him by Diva aching.

"What is it that bothers you so?" came a voice, and a figure walked forward.

"Lucia...!" Edward gasped. The dark bring warrior removed a potion from his armor, and tossed it to Edward, who caught the bottle and drank the elixir inside, his wounds healing instantly.

"Regardless of what you have learned about you companion, you swore to protect her. That vow was enough to lead you to your crystal... Or was that an imitation as well?" Lucia asked.

"I..." Edward began, but Lucia already began to walk away...

**Chapter VIII: Two Queens Battle**

_She has long questioned what she is._

_By following the strongest feeling in her heart, perhaps she can find the answer..._

Tsuna and Saya traveled through the Zoo, the mist creeping around them. Suddenly a sopranic giggle sounded from the mist, and Diva walked forward, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Hello, big sister!" she said. Suddenly her eyes fell on Tsuna. "Ooh, another treat for me? You shouldn't have!" she said excitedly.

"Diva! What've you done to the boy?" Saya demanded, gripping her katana.

Diva scowled. "Who cares about that whelp? So, how 'bout it? Are you ready to come with me and destroy the world, big sister?" Diva asked.

"I am not like you." Saya said.

Diva giggled. "Oh. But you are! No use acting so holier-than-thou. You know you'll hurt more people when you lose control again."

"I've found a future that I want to protect. No matter if I lose control again... I will never lose sight of my dream!" Saya exclaimed.

Diva scowled again. "You done? Good. Well, in that case..." Diva smiled. Suddenly a cloud of darkness appeared behind them, and elongated fingernails shot out towards Tsuna. Dying Will Flames appeared around Tsuna, and he caught the fingernails.

"Now... what will you do?" Lust asked, as her fingernails retracted while she stepped out of the cloud. "Will you surrender to our powers? Or will you-"

"We'll ride it out, all three of us!" came a voice, and Edward appeared from the mist, facing Lust.

"You're alright!" Saya exclaimed, her eyes brightening.

Edward turned to face her, smiling. "I told you I'd protect you. Now, leave this nasty one to the two of us." Edward said as he and Tsuna faced Lust.

"Right. And I must-" Saya turned to face Diva.

"If you'd just let your powers take over and destroy your, you would have made such a better toy." Diva said, folding her arms. Suddenly, Saya's eyes began to glow, and she unsheathed her katana. Diva laughed, as her eyes began to glow blue, and she reached behind her and lifted up a rapier sword. "Oh, forget it. Even if it's my sister, a coward that refuses to destroy anything is better of being destroyed by me!" Diva exclaimed, and lunged forward, drawing back her sword...

Saya jumped back as Diva's sword passed in front of her. Saya turned and fled into a building, Diva chasing after her.

"Come on, big sister! Let's play!" Diva laughed, running after her. Suddenly Diva appeared before Saya, and threw a fist, which connected with the side of Saya's face, sending her flying through a building. Diva stared at the rubble. "Was that it? I wanna play more!" she pouted...

Inside the rubble of the building, Saya staggered to her feet. Her coat was tattered, and there were several cuts and bruises, which were slowly healing. "I mustn't ruin...everybody's hopes-" Saya began.

"Hopes are worth dirt, sister!" Saya leaped back and turned around, to see a pair of blue eyes gleaming in the dark. Diva walked forward, a cold smile on her face. "I'm going to destroy everything!" she exclaimed, and swung her sword. There was a moment of silence, then a rumbling sound, and the whole entire side of the building collapsed, mist pouring into the building. Saya lifted up her sword, and pointed it at Diva.

"I won't let you...get away with it!" she shouted. Then the two queens charged forward, swinging their swords. The metallic clanging echoed loudly through the deserted building, Diva laughing excitedly. Suddenly the two Chiropterans' swung their swords at each other and struck home, cut's appearing across their arms and faces. The two swords continued to strike their target, each cut on Saya Diva's body healing instantly, due to their Chiropteran blood. Suddenly Diva lowered her sword and thrust her foot into Saya's stomach.

Saya's eyes widened and she coughed up blood as she went flying backwards, crashing into the ground. Saya lay there, violently coughing up blood as Diva walked forward, giggling. Then she raised her sword and drove it straight into Saya's stomach. Saya's eyes widened and she screamed in agony, as Diva twister the sword deeper into Saya's body. Then she finally removed the sword.

"You're weak, sister. Living among humans has softened you." Diva said coldly. Suddenly Diva gasped as Saya sword ran straight through her chest. Saya sat up, blood pouring from her stomach wound.

"That's where you're wrong, Diva. The bond I share with my friends... and my dream... gives me strength!" she shouted, and jerked her sword sideways, slicing straight through the left side of Diva's body.

Diva glared down at Saya, blood pouring from her mouth. "I'll get you for this, sister." she hissed, and vanished into the mist.

Suddenly Saya fell to the ground.

"Saya!"

"You okay?"

Say looked up to see Edward and Tsuna run towards her.

"You're alright..." she said softly.

"Stop talking! Your wounded badly!" Edward gasped. Saya smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm alright! See!" she said, and removed her hand from her wound. Edward and Tsuna watched in disbelief as the edges of Saya's flesh began to bubble and stretch towards each other, closing the wound.

"So... this is a Chiropteran's healing power." Tsuna said in interest, as Saya wiped the blood from her mouth onto the back of her sleeve. Suddenly an orb of light appeared before them, and formed into a crimson rose. Saya reached a hand out, catching the rose.

"Could this be... my... crystal?" she asked in awe. Edward grinned.

"What'd I tell you? I knew you'd find it." he said. Then he helped Saya to her feet.

"There's no time to rest. Remember-the others are still on their journey." Tsuna explained as Saya sheathed her katana.

Saya nodded. "Yes. The real fight is yet to come. We'll join them. Let's go!" she said, and they set off. Saya smiled._ A dream can be about the smallest things. Having dreams gives a person strength. And that strength, in turn, will always lead to another dream_, she said silently.

_The girl feared to act because of what she is._

_But meeting her companions gave her a future she could believe in, and that belief became her crystal._

_The trio sets out to meet their other comrades-to share new dreams, and turn them into a future to believe in..._

**Epilogue: "By Yourself."**

_A single goal... but paths that lead there are many._

_Many, too, are the thoughts hidden in each heart._

Inuyasha scowled at Luffy, the two standing in the shadow of a building in London.

"I have only one goal." he said. Suddenly Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and pointed the demon blade at Luffy, who stared in shock. "I won't allow for distractions." he finished.

Luffy sighed. "Can you truly carve out your own path-without the help of others?" the pirate asked...


	8. Chapter 8:Destiny Anime VII

**Destiny Anime VII**

Fate

_Destiny's burden weighs heavily on Tsunayoshi's shoulders._

_The young mafia leader travels in search of his crystal together with Ichigo, Haru, and Natsu._

_But his eyes always gaze out to the distance, searching for what awaits at the end of his struggles._

_If he obtains his shimmering crystal, will he be able to cast a light on the shadow that blankets him?_

**Chapter I: Ulterior Motive**

Diva walked towards the edge of Sogyoku Hill. She watched Ulquiorra standing on the edge of the hill.

"What does _he_ know? What is he after?" the Arrancar asked quietly.

"Who cares? He's just another man with a power-hungry god complex... like THAT'S something special!" Diva spat.

"Perhaps. But Byakuran took his own life during a previous battle... right in front of my eyes." Ulquiorra said. Diva raised a slender eyebrow.

"Really? Why did he do that?" she asked.

"He must have an ulterior motive. We'd best keep an eye on him..." Ulquiorra said...

Tsuna stopped suddenly in the middle of Symphonia Kingdom. "I feel like something's... calling me. The crystal? No, something... darker..." he said, his brown eyes filled with concern, reaching a hand up to the pacifier around his neck...

**Chapter II: A Memento**

The group came to a stop at Alabasta, after having defeated a multitude of manikins.

"Well? Any clues on the crystal?" Ichigo asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Nothing..." he said.

"So, these crystals can save the world, huh? I wonder how we're supposed to find them." Natsu asked.

"We probably have to fight more. Just defeat every foe we encounter-" Ichigo said.

However, Tsuna shook his head, closing his hand around the pacifier once more. "Don't know if we should be running into battle without knowing what's going on. After all, most people can't win every fight." he said.

Ichigo nodded. "There is some truth to that." he said. Natsu grinned.

"Guess with that pacifier, you'd rather pick your fights, huh?" Natsu asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"It's not just a pacifier. It's... a memento from a close friend..." he drifted off.

"Beside, Tsuna has another point. We should rest up sometime between battles. It's good to have you with us, Tsuna. You have the sense to think things through." Haru said.

Natsu grinned. "You could learn something, Haru." he suggested.

"You're one to talk." Haru shot back.

Ichigo laughed softly. "Guess we all need some of that sense." he said, and he, Haru, and Natsu walked off. Tsuna remained still.

_Sense? No, that's not it. I'm just... Reborn, what should I do? What would you tell me to do, if you were here?..._

**Chapter III: More Scared**

_Why does one fight?  
The child quietly continues to ponder within himself..._

Ichigo sheathed his sword. "We're beginning to see more enemies. We can't let them wear us down..."

"Just watch them closely. Strike when they're off-guard, right after an attack. The manikins might come in hordes, but they're weak. The trick is not getting too caught up in the brawl." Tsuna said.

"Got that, Haru?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I wish I were as calm as he is." Haru said, glancing at Tsuna.

_I'm not calm at all... I think... I'm more scared..._

**Chapter IV: An Answer**

Natsu sighed loudly as they walked through feudal Japan. "Can somebody tell me what the heck these crystals are, anyway?" he asked.

"Once we obtain them, will we be able to defeat Chaos?" Haru said.

Ichigo nodded. "If that is what Cosmos wishes, it is up to us to fulfill it." Ichigo said.

"But what are we... What exactly are we fighting for?" Tsuna said, closing a hand around his pacifier.

"What do you mean? Isn't it to defeat Chaos and bring back peace to the world?" Ichigo stated.

"Cosmos only said that we had to get the crystals. There's no guarantee that defeating Chaos will bring peace. Nobody knows for sure what's going to happen to the world." Tsuna explained.

"I think we just have to keep faith!" Natsu said.

"We don't need to know much in order to fight, do we?" Ichigo agreed.

"I just... need some convincing. I don't want to find myself swept into more battles... without knowing why I'm there." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna..." Haru said. Tsuna turned to face his companions.

"Can any of you guys tell me? If there's a good reason to be here fighting, I want to hear it." Tsuna said.

"A reason to fight... I suppose I've never thought about that before." Haru said.

"I'm settling things with Gajeel, once and for all! But... that's a personal issue, I know..."

Natsu said. "Good for you, Natsu." Tsuna said.

Ichigo sighed, folding his arms. "Could you give me some time? I want to come up with an answer that would convince you." he said.

Tsuna nodded, and watched the others walk off. "An answer... Hm..." he said softly... 

**Chapter V: A Reason To Fight**

_A darkness, searching from within a shell..._

_That strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior._

_If only I had the strength... to keep from being swept into battle..._ Tsuna said silently.

"Are you tired, Tsuna? Do you need to rest?" Haru asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, I'm okay... I was just thinking about something." Tsuna answered.

"I've been thinking as well... about why we have to fight. But...I'm finding it difficult to put into words." Ichigo explained.

"I see..."

"There is one thing I came up with. Convincing or not..." Ichigo placed a hand in his kimono, and drew out an item.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"My dream. That's the reason I want to end the conflict. Of course, that's all just a dream."

"A dream?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, It's a dream I can't give up on. That's the reason I can keep fighting." Ichigo explained.

"Yeah... But, I can't be like you." Tsuna said, his face glowing in embarrassment.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"I've looked, but I'm still empty-handed. And with no dream, what should I do?" Tsuna asked.

Ichigo place a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find it. I promise." the Soul Reaper told the young mafia leader. Tsuna nodded, and set off after his companions. _Maybe what I'm looking for... isn't here..._

**Chapter VI: Memories**

_The wishes of the living..._

_The suffering of those who grant them..._

_Dreams are the great equalizer._

Crocodile sat on a stool in a deserted bar in Magnolia Town, exhaling cigar smoke.

"What do you want?" he asked suddenly. Instantly, Byakuran appeared from behind a wall, his coat swaying with each step as he ran a hand through his white hair.

"Crocodile... Do you have any memories from before you woke?" the mafia leader asked. Crocodile looked surprised to see that there was an empty look on Byakuran's normally smiling face.

"...Why do you ask?" the pirate asked. Byakuran placed his hand in the pocket of his coat, looking up at cedar ceiling.

"We often hear that memories can be suppressed. Watching him, I find myself thinking... Perhaps we are born knowing everything, but are only allowed to live after having the knowledge sealed away." he said.

Crocodile sat in silence, a bored look on his scarred face.

"One more question..." Byakuran said, and his lavender eyes narrowed in interest. "When I awoke, I saw a wyrm, a grand dragon with an unearthly glow. What was it?" he asked.

Crocodile scoffed. "...What makes you think I know?" he asked...

**Chapter VII: A Promise**

"Did Ichigo give you his answer?" Haru asked as he and Tsuna walked through Alabasta.

Tsuna nodded, his brows furrowing as his brown eyes narrowed. "He says he has a dream. And that he'll keep fighting to make it come true."

Haru laughed softly. "Sounds just like Ichigo."

"He told you?"

"Yeah, though he was embarrassed at first. He says he wants to protect the person he cares for most." Haru said.

"Sounds so...childlike." Tsuna said. _Kyoko,_ he added silently, and the face of his childhood crush floated to the surface of his mind.

"Honest men have honest dreams." Haru said.

"Maybe he wished it on a star. What about you?" Tsuna asked.

Haru shook his head. "I don't think I can give you the answer you're looking for. But there might be someone with an answer. Why not go look for it?" Haru suggested.

"But I..." Tsuna began.

"He's right, you should go." came Ichigo's voice, and the Soul Reaper and Natsu appeared behind Tsuna and Haru.

"We're rooting for you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You don't mind?" Tsuna asked.

Ichigo nodded. "One thing though: When you find your answer, you come and tell us what it is." the Soul Reaper said. Tsuna grinned, holding up a gloved fist.

"Got it. That's a promise." he said, and hurried off by himself, the pacifier swinging around his neck...

**Chapter VIII: "I'll Give You A Reason."**

Tsuna stood in the middle of the Soul Society, clutching the pacifier.

"Why I'm I fighting? Why do any of them fight? Someone must have the answer. A path I can follow..."

"Good to see you, Tsunayoshi Sawada." a melodic voice interrupted Tsuna. Footsteps sounded from a building, and a figure walked out.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna gasped.

Byakuran smirked, and Dying Will Flames surrounded the ring on his finger. Tsuna remained still.

"Why won't you enter your Dying Will state?" Byakuran asked, his lavender eyes staring into Tsuna's brown eyes.

"Fighting you... would be meaningless. I'm tired of taking part in pointless battles." Tsuna said.

Byakuran smirked, as he dispersed his flames. "Then if you had a reason, you would fight anyone?" he asked.

"No! All I want is to believe in why I fight." Tsuna said.

"A disgrace to the name of Vongola, you puppet." Byakuran scowled.

"Wha-" Tsuna gasped.

Byakuran smiled as he placed a hand in the pocket of his coat. "Then let me give you a reason." he said, and removed a small hair pin with a flower ornament. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"That's-"

"A dream is easy to shatter. How pitiful. To live life hanging onto something so terribly fragile." Byakuran said, and chortled under his breath. Tsuna scowled, clenching his fists as Dying Will Flames appeared on his forehead once more.

"You... What have you done to the others?" he shouted.

"So now you have a reason. Come and find me." Byakuran said, and vanished in a cloud of white orchid petals...

**Chapter IX: The Reason To Fight**

_Why does one fight?_

_The questioning warrior has been given many reasons._

_Who will decide which is for him?_

Byakuran stood on the top floor of the Millefiore building, staring over Namimori. He smiled as he heard footsteps, and turned to see Tsuna walking towards him.

"Finally, I've been waiting for hours. But... I knew you'd come. You always do as your told, don't you?" Byakuran said.

"What?" Tsuna demanded.

"You look for a reason because you don't want to be swept into a fight... But all you do is look. You do nothing to follow that desire, young Vongola. That is why you are so eager to make someone else's reason your own." Byakuran explained.

"What's your point?"

"Your companions could get hurt, yet they still have the will to continue their search. But what about you? You're nothing but a puppet that gets swept away, unable to make any decisions on its own."

"You're wrong! I just-" Tsuna began, but Byakuran laughed softly.

"So... I'll continue to give you a reason-every time you need one.

"SHUT UP!" Tsuna shouted. The smile faded from Byakuran's face. "I've had enough of being told what to fight for. I came here of my own will!" Tsuna explained.

Byakuran smirked as his Dying Will Flames reappeared. "One who searches for reasons is unworthy the title of mafia leader, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Byakuran said, and placed a foot back as he lifted his fists. Tsuna crouched down as his Dying Will Flames appeared.

"One who seeks to control and harm others is the one unworthy of that title!" Tsuna retorted...

Tsuna swung his fist at Byakuran, who soared into the air, propelled by his flames. Tsuna ignited the flames around his gloves and soared into the air after Byakuran. Tsuna then threw two punches at Byakuran, who blocked each strike with his own hands. Suddenly Tsuna vanished. "Byakuran!" he shouted. The white haired man looked up to see Tsuna's foot slam down into his head.

"This is the end!" Tsuna said, as Byakuran crashed through the floors of the building. Tsuna then shot towards him, his flames roaring as he propelled himself towards Byakuran.

"I'll end your title as mafia leader!" Tsuna said. Suddenly Byakuran rightened himself as he landed on the 3rd floor of the building. Then he thrust his right fist forward, and the flames around his ring surged forward. Tsuna brought his gloves up and caught the flames, straining under the effort of trying to hold them back.

"Accept it! I am the one who guides you... forever!" Byakuran said, and thrust his fist forward once more, sending a wave of flame that knocked into Tsuna, causing him to drop. Opening a bleary eye, Tsuna looked up to see Byakuran's cold smirk.

"If it's despair you want, then I shall provide." Byakuran said. Tsuna scowled as he got to his feet.

"What I won't most-I'll find myself, with my friends!" Tsuna said. Byakuran smirked as he took his battle stance.

"You're nothing but a puppet." Byakuran smirked.

Tsuna charged forward, holding out his hand. "X-Burner!" he shouted, and the raging flame shot towards Byakuran. Byakuran smiled and fired his own fire back. The two flames met in the middle of the room and exploded, shattering the windows and the floors around them. Suddenly Byakuran charged forward and threw his fists, which connected with the side of Tsuna's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Instantly, Tsuna jumped to his feet.

"You're finished, Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Byakuran shouted, and fired a wave of flames at Tsuna. Immediately, Tsuna placed his hand together in a diamond shape, and his flames began to flicker rapidly. Then he held out his hands.

"Zero Point Breakthrough!" he shouted, and the flames around his gloves shot forward, and engulfed Byakuran's attack, and charged towards Byakuran, whose eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" he gasped, then screamed as the attack struck him. Byakuran hovered in midair, suspended. Then he fell to the floor, smoke curling off his body.

**Chapter X: My Reality**

Suddenly an orb of light appeared before Tsuna, and transformed into a bright red bullet.

"This is it-the crystal." Tsuna said, grasping the item.

"It is also what you most despise." came a voice, and Byakuran staggered to his feet, wiping ash off of his face. "Take it, and you will be doomed to further conflicts and never know why." he said.

Tsuna nodded, reaching up a hand to the pacifier around his neck. "So be it, it that's my destiny. I live in my reality, not yours. After all, I'm Vongola Decimo, then tenth leader of the Vongola Family." Tsuna said.

Byakuran smiled. "Very well then. Every time your eyes gaze upon it, remember: You were only able to obtain it with my guidance. And I shall continue to pull your strings." Byakuran said, and vanished once more in a cloud of orchid petals.

"I decide my own path." Tsuna said, then looked out through the shattered window across Namimori. A soft smile crossed his face. _Even if I have my doubts, I have to find my own answer and tell my friends like I promised. Until then, I'll keep fighting..._

_The light he holds may be small._

_But the crystal continues to shine brighter with every answer found._

_The warrior has vowed to keep fighting-and keep fighting he will, until he can fulfill the promise he made with his companions._

_Etched in destiny, his quest for answers continues on..._

**Epilogue: Rewrite History**

"He has lost nothing. Just the opposite. He draws nearer to the truth with each step. He is a threat to your plan." Crocodile said, sitting on the throne in Alabasta.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "There is no truth in the world. Or to put it another way-the truth is what we make it." he said.

Crocodile stared in shock. "Ulquiorra... You dare to rewrite the story of the gods?" he gasped.

Ulquiorra's green eyes narrowed. "Indeed. I intend to create a legend all my own." he said enigmatically...


	9. Chapter 9:Destiny Anime VIII

**Destiny Anime VIII**

The Half-Demon of the Warring States

_Inuyasha is a noble fighter with the pride of his dog demon father._

_He is on his lonely path when he sees his comrades under attack by the manikins._

_But to him, perhaps they are not comrades at all._

_They may be mere strangers, accidentally born in the same world._

_Without any hesitation, he plunges into battle._

**Chapter I: A Good Luck Charm**

Inuyasha scowled as he sheathed his sword, while the upper half of the manikins body fell off, blood spurting from its severed waist.

"Whew! You saved our hides. Thanks!" Naruto said, as he and Allen walked towards Inuyasha. The half-demon glared at the two with his amber eyes.

"Oh. You all by yourself?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said simply, folding his arms.

"Then you can come with us. Let's search for a crystals together!" Allen suggested.

Inuyasha scowled as he watched the two walk off. _Why does this happen every time?_ he groaned.

"No offense you guys-But I'd rather be by myself." he said. Naruto and Allen stopped, and turned back.

"But don't you get... lonely sometimes?" Naruto asked. Allen shrugged.

"Well, if he wants to go off on his own... Okay, well, we're heading that way." he said, pointing north.

"We'll meet up later—after we get our crystals!" Naruto said, and hurried off. Suddenly Allen walked towards Inuyasha, reaching into the pocket of his coat.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you should have something."

Suddenly Allen placed an item in Inuyasha's clawed hands. The half-demon stared at the small cross in his hands.

"What's this dirty-looking cross?"

"Watch your mouth! That cross isn't just an item, it's a trusted companion. Whenever I found myself in danger, it saved me." Allen explained.

Inuyasha scoffed. "This is a battlefield. It's not the place to be concerned about others." he said.

"I'm just looking out for you. I'll be alright. I got Naruto with me. Just give it back next time we meet. Promise, okay?" Allen said, and the exorcist ran off after the ninja, leaving the half-demon.

_Who said anything about a promise? But, this cross... It must be important to him. But if so... Why did he give it to me?_ Inuyasha said, and walked off on his own, his dog ears twitching in irritation.

**Chapter II: "Doing Fine."**

Inuyasha leaned against the Millefiore building, staring at the cross in his hands.

"_Did a friend give you that?_" a voice asked. There was a sudden burst of light, and an image of Cosmos appeared next to him. Inuyasha scoffed.

"More like shoved down my throat." he corrected her. Cosmos smiled.

"_I can see it on see it on your face_." she said. Inuyasha turned to look away. "_You regret no going with them, do you not?_" she asked.

"I don't regret anything. I just... never thought anyone cared about me. Sympathy is a burden I don't need. But it wouldn't hurt to know that somebody's got my back. Perhaps... I shouldn't have turned down their invitation."

"_No. You made the right decision. In order to obtain the crystal, one must face the real enemy that dwells inside his heart. That enemy must be confronted alone._" Cosmos explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fury. "My real enemy..._Him..._" he hissed.

"_Yes... Naraku, the demon who seeks to control everything. Defeat him, and the crystal will be yours. It is a long and lonely road. Will you be able to maintain your lofty dedication to solitude?"_ she asked. Inuyasha smirked, as he flexed his clawed fingers threateningly.

"That goes without saying. Or do you want me to swear in on a cross?" he said, and walked off. Cosmos watched him for a minute. Suddenly a cold smile crossed her face, and her eyes narrowed.

"_No... You're doing fine_." a low cold voice came from her lips...

**Chapter III: "Do Anything."**

_No matter how faint, when given a small clue..._

_There is nothing to do but accept one's fate._

Suddenly Cosmos vanished. In her place, stood Naraku. The demon's red eyes narrowed maliciously. Suddenly a cloud of sand appeared, and formed into Crocodile.

"Eliminate Cosmos, and her champions shall fall. There is no need for unnecessary risks." the pirate said. Naraku turned to look at the pirate out of the corner of his eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me you have faith in that Arrancar's scheme? Is it even possible to give Cosmos an absolute death?" Naraku asked, all three of his dragon tails twitching, while the eye in the middle of his armor sloshed around.

"...I suppose you have your own plan." Crocodile said.

"As do you. I know you have a direct link with Chaos." Naraku said. Crocodile scoffed.

Naraku smirked. "It matters not. I would do anything to witness the dragon's coming. I trust I can count on your cooperation." he said...

Inuyasha traveled through the Symphonia Kingdom, lost in thought. _"Lofty dedication to solitude"? Makes it sound like a pretty big deal. But I _am_ on my own. I have to proceed with caution. There must be some pattern to the way they fight. I just have to figure it out, _he said silently...

**Chapter IV: Bait**

_ An unexpected challenge..._

_It calls forth a new source of courage in the heart of the warrior._

Diva smiled.

"I think what you need is bait." she said.

Sasuke stared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Bait?" he asked curiously.

"The ninja would risk his life to save a friend, right? There's your answer!" Diva exclaimed.

"They travel together. He would be no easier to acquire than the prey..." Sasuke said.

"Nonsense! Haven't you noticed the loner yet? Besides, you've always hated Naraku. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" Diva suggested...

Inuyasha sheathed his sword as the manikins head rolled off its shoulder. Then he stared at the cross in his hands.

"I used to think good-luck charms were retarded. But... after having one on me for a while, I'm beginning to rethink that thought." he said.

"You won't be thinking that soon." came a cold voice. Inuyasha spun around to see Sasuke walking towards him, his long black cloak billowing in the wind.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes at the ninja.

"Just came to get my bait for Naruto-fishing. And a reckless, lonesome traveler like yourself is just what I needed." Sasuke replied, brushing his black hair out of his face.

"Not interested." Inuyasha said.

"Pardon?"

"Looks like Naruto has some worthless enemies." Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword. Sasuke scowled, as the Sharingan appeared in his eyes.

"Disgusting dog! You'll be begging for mercy!" Sasuke said, drawing his own sword. Suddenly Sasuke ran forward.

"Chidori!" he shouted, and electricity encompassed his left hand. Inuyasha drew back his on sword as wind encircled it.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted, and swung the Tetsusaiga. Three waves of energy shot forward from the sword, and charged towards Sasuke.

"Like that'll stop me!" Sasuke said, and placed he left hand on the sword, which was encompassed by the lightning.

Then Sasuke swung his sword, and the electric attack struck the energy wave, culminating in an explosion. Suddenly Inuyasha and Sasuke jumped into the air. Swiftly, Sasuke created different symbols with his hands.

"Fire Style: Fire Whip Jutsu!" he shouted, puffed out his cheeks, then expelled a thin stream of fire.

_Dammit! I can't use the Backlash Wave to counterattack_! Inuyasha scowled. However, Sasuke ended his attack, and weaved more hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he shouted, and shot out giant fireballs from his mouth. Suddenly crystalline spines appeared across the Tetsusaiga.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha shouted, and swung the sword, releasing the spines. The spines collided into the fireballs and sliced straight through them, and continued towards Sasuke. _Damn! I can't dodge! _Sasuke gasped, and held his arms across him, grunting in pain as the crystals sliced his arms and shoulders. Then he fell to the ground in a heap. Inuyasha landed on his feet, and sheathed the Tetsusaiga, staring at Sasuke.

"Knew you were all talk." he spat as Sasuke staggered to his feet.

The ninja glared at the half-demon, then sighed as his Sharingan vanished.

"I've come to realize... that Naruto would never be interested in chasing a lone wolf like you." Suddenly Sasuke smiled. "So, I've come up with a better way to make Naruto come after me!" he said.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said, and lunged forward, raking his claws at Sasuke. However, the ninja nimbly dodged the attack. The ninja held two fingers up in front of him.

"I'm done with you. Just sit back and watch my plan unfold." Sasuke said, and vanished in a sudden cloud of white smoke. Inuyasha stared at the spot where Sasuke vanished.

_Is worrying about them going to help any? Nah! Of course not..._Inuyasha fell silent.

_"We'll meet up later-after we get our crystals!"_ Naruto's last words came to the surface of the half-demon's memory.

"_Promise, okay?_" came Allen's words. Inuyasha stared at the cross in his hand. Then he smiled slightly, his ears twitching.

"There's something I have to do. I must... persevere." he said...

**Chapter V: "On Your Own."**

_To others, the bonds of friendship are as light as feathers._

_But he knows the weight of those chains..._

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village, arms folded across his chest.

"I have to keep fighting alone. If it's my mission to get the crystal as soon as possible, I have to..." he said. Suddenly he sniffed the air, his ears twitching. "I know you're there." he said, and Luffy walked out behind a building, a huge grin on his face. _What an exceedingly cheerful fellow_, he groaned silently. "Of great, it's the rubber boy." he said.

"You by yourself?" the pirate asked. _Why does everyone ask me that?_ Inuyasha hissed under his breath.

"To obtain the crystal, each one of us must confront his real enemy. Cosmos told me that." he replied.

"Cosmos did?" Luffy asked.

"Isn't that why you're by yourself. too? I just want to get the crystal and get out." the half-demon explained.

Luffy sighed. "The enemy's not one, but many. They've joined forces to defeat us. Should you not join forces with somebody to watch your back?" Luffy asked. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed furiously. _Don't force your thoughts on me. Just stay out of my way!_

"I have only one goal. I won't allow for distractions." he said, drawing his sword and pointing it at Luffy, who stared in shock. _I need that resolve to persevere._

Luffy stared sadly. "Why do you insist on fighting alone? Can you carve out your path-without the help of others? Your strong. Don't you have any intention of using that strength to protect others?" he asked. Inuyasha held out the cross in his hand.

"Fighting together's not the only way. We can help each other, even if we're apart. And whether or not I needed it, I received their support. So I'll return the favor in my own way. I have to carve out my path to change the situation." Inuyasha explained.

Luffy smiled, placing a hand and straightening his hat. "Looks like I misjudged you. I assumed you preferred to be alone because you didn't trust your companions. You should travel down this road you've chosen. Eventually, all paths become one. Don't forget. None of us are alone." Luffy said, and walked off. Inuyasha watched him, lowering the Tetsusaiga. _None of us are alone, huh_...

**Chapter VI: Confronting the Enemy**

_A prideful will..._

_Even if his words withhold the truth, a warrior shows his light through his actions._

Inuyasha walked across the roof of the Alabasta castle. Suddenly a burst of light flashed, and an image of Cosmos appeared before him. There was a cold smile on her face.

"_Take up your sword, Inuyasha_." she said in a distorted voice. Suddenly a cloud of miasma began to engulf her, melting her features.

"Are you finally strong enough... to face me?" came a voice, and a figure stood where Cosmos had been.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing his sword.

"Kukukukuku. I have been waiting for you... to obtain that leveles of ruthless determination." the evil half-demon said.

"Ruthless?" Inuyasha asked, slightly lowering his sword.

"Yes, the determination to stubbornly follow your own path. The merciless heart that abandons friends! That's what will lead you to your crystal."

"I abandoned my friends?" Inuyasha gasped.

"Deep in your heart, you trust no one. That's why you act alone, isn't it? By now, Sasuke should be slaughtering Naruto and Allen. And you didn't even try to go save them. Does that not prove you think nothing of them?" Naraku said, running a hand through his long black hair. Inuyasha lowered his sword, closing his eyes. "Heh. Has fear gripped your heart? I understand. I'll neither run nor hide. I shall wait for you, until the time comes." Naraku said, and vanished in a cloud of miasma.

"It's not a simple as you think." Inuyasha said softly...

**Chapter VII: "I'm Not Alone"**

Inuyasha sighed, his ears twitching, as he stared at a castle in feudal Japan.

"I've always had the determination. If I fail, I'll lose everything I hold dear." he said. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes in a hard squint. "I have only my strength to rely on. That's enough." he said, and ran off towards the castle...

Naraku stood in the middle of the main hall, facing outside. He smirked as footsteps sounded across the hall.

"So you've come-" he said, turning to face Inuyasha. "Having abandoned your comrades only to satisfy your own desires." the demon said.

"I only came to fulfill my promise. It's because of them, that I can't allow myself to stop." Inuyasha explained, and drew he sword, pointing it at Naraku. "I know that I'm not alone. That's why I can fight by myself!" he shouted.

Naraku smirked, his red eyes narrowing. "Interesting. Then fight you shall." he said.

Suddenly a cloud of sand appeared behind Inuyasha, and formed into Crocodile.

"Yes! Against the two of us!" the pirate exclaimed.

"Will you still... feign bravery?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha's eyes darted between the two adversaries. Then he grinned.

"This is better for me. If I can defeat both of you, then it will make it easier for the others. I'll prove it to you. We may be apart, but we still fight together!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Suddenly Crocodile grunted as he went flying through the wall. Inuyasha turned to see Naruto, standing where the pirate had been.

"Trying to take the spotlight, huh?" the ninja asked.

"Naruto! Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. Naruto grinned.

"What? Do I need a reason to help someone? Why don't you leave him to me!" Naruto said, turning to face Crocodile. Inuyasha sighed. _He just doesn't get it..._

"But... I can live with that." Inuyasha turned to face Naraku. "Thanks for waiting. So-" Inuyasha shouldered his sword. Naraku smirked, and the flesh on his hands bubbled, then formed into long, blade-like claws.

"Let us settle this, half-demon." Naraku replied...

Inuyasha swung his sword through Naraku, who exploded in a cloud of miasma, then reappeared again. Inuyasha struck again and again, and each time, Naraku exploded in a cloud of miasma and reformed. Suddenly wind encircled Inuyasha's sword.

"How's this!" he shouted. Suddenly Naraku's eyes flashed, and Inuyasha's body froze. _Damn! Can't move..._

Naraku smirked as he walked towards Inuyasha.

"Foolish boy. Everything is an illusion." Naraku said, and long, insect legs erupted out of his back, pointing towards Inuyasha's throat. "Your hopes... Your friends... Your life itself shall fade!" Naraku shouted, and his eyes flashed again, and Inuyasha stumbled as Naraku's insect legs surged towards him. Instantly, Inuyasha rightened himself, and swung his sword, slashing the legs in half. Naraku smiled coldly. "So... you would rather die hard." he said.

"I promise you... I shall persevere!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing back his sword. Naraku leaped into the air, as tentacles shout from his fingertips. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging the sword, and the three energy waves shot from the blade, ripping through the tendrils.

"Insolent half-breed." Naraku snarled. Inuyasha drew back his sword, and a black glow surrounded it. "No way! Not yet!" Naraku shouted.

"_Meidou Zangetsuha!_" Inuyasha shouted, and swung his sword. A black hole appeared in the middle of the room. Unearthly moaning sounded from the portal. "You know what this is, Naraku! This portal will send you straight to the bowels of hell!" Inuyasha grinned. Suddenly Naraku shouted furiously, a shockwave erupting from hi mouth and striking the _meidou_.

"I refuse to go to hell yet." he said. Suddenly the eye in the middle of his armor began to glow. _This is it! _Inuyasha gasped.

"DIE!" Naraku shouted, and a wave of demonic energy erupted from the eye, towards Inuyasha.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted, and six Wind Scars encircled Naraku's attack, charging towards him.

"No!" Naraku screamed as the two attack ripped through his body, shattering it. As his head fell to the ground, Naraku's body began to discorporate into miasma. Naraku's head glared at Inuyasha. "Someday, you too will know. The truth of this world, that can never be reclaimed." he said, and vanished.

"Inuyasha!" Naruto called, running towards the half-demon.

"I owe you one." Inuyasha said.

"It's okay!" Naruto grinned. Suddenly his eyes widened and his grin fell. "Wait a minute! Nothing's okay! We got trouble! Big trouble!" he gasped.

Inuyasha groaned. _I can't imagine bigger trouble than you..._

"Allen! Allen got caught! It was a trap! We gotta go find him! Now!" Naruto said.

"Alright. Let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Wha-Really?" Naruto gasped.

Inuyasha held out the cross. "Gotta give this back to him." Inuyasha explained.

"Is that why?" Naruto asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "He's also... my friend." he said.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. Suddenly and orb of light appeared before Inuyasha, and formed into a small, pink jewel.

"The crystal..." he said. Suddenly light engulfed the cross, and shot off towards the west.

"That light... You think it's pointing towards Allen?" Naruto asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go..." he said...

_Fighting for his friends-_

_even from a distance, even if alone._

_It was his resolve to fight alone that brought him the crystal._

_Its brilliance shines the way to his friend in distress._

_They hurry under the light, to save their comrade's precious life..._

**Epilogue: "Your Princess."**

_Some hold fast to their faith._

_Some adapt and move forward._

_For each who has found his crystal, there comes a brief respite..._

Ichigo exhaled slowly. "The hair pin... I guess that's... that's my one and only answer." he said.

Naruto scratched the side of his head in confusion. "That's what you call your princess?" he asked. Ichigo smiled softly...


	10. Chapter 10:Destiny Anime IX

**Destiny Anime IX**

Melodies of Friendship

_Naruto, the roving ninja, is in search of his crystal._

_After parting ways with Inuyasha, he continues on his exciting adventure with his partner, Allen._

_But the bond between the two travelers is about to be threatened by a former friendship._

_Will he find his true treasure beyond the trials that await him?_

**Chapter I: The Ninja's Scheme**

Naraku leaned his head to the side as two shuriken blades flew past his head, and embedded into the wall behind him. Sasuke glared at the half-demon, his Sharingan Eye flaring with hatred.

"No... That's a LIE!" Sasuke screamed. Naraku smirked.

"Kukukukuku. I'm afraid not. Sadly, you are no more than a vessel... and a terribly flawed one at that." Naraku explained.

Sasuke's hair stood on end. "You're just like that pirate. Don't you dare look down on me! My performance will be the brightest out of this cast of imbeciles! Just watch. When the last leaf falls, even you shall be regretting you words!" Sasuke spat, and turned around, leaving the building. Naraku watched him with a cold smile.

"Poor, poor child... But perhaps he can handle the little fox child." he laughed...

**Chapter II: A Race**

Naruto stopped in the middle of the Symphonia Kingdom.

"Hey, Allen! Wanna have a race?" he asked.

The exorcist turned around, an excited look in his eyes. "A race?" he said slowly.

Naruto grinned, his headband flashing in the sunlight. "Yeah. Whoever finds his crystal first wins. What do you think?"

Allen grinned. "So it's a treasure hunt. This'll be easy." he said.

"Hey, don't forget. You're talking to a professional ninja here. Obtaining items is one of my specialties." Naruto said.

Allen smirked. "Then I'll be like the ninja, and obtain victory!" he exclaimed. The two laughed, and ran off through the kingdom. Suddenly Naruto stopped, and turned around. Allen came to a sudden halt as well, looking back at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, something wrong?" he asked. Naruto turned to look back, and grinned abashedly.

"Uh... nothing. Heh, just let me show you how a real ninja gets it done!" he said, and continued running.

"More like I'll show YOU!" Allen said, and chased after Naruto, both of them laughing. However, Naruto's blue eyes narrowed in concern. _What... what is this ominous feeling..._he said silently.

**Chapter III: Idiot Schemes**

_Only those who understand how difficult it is to face consequences can overcome a crisis..._

Naraku continued to stand in his castle, staring into a small mirror in his hand, which showed each of the ten warriors. However, his red eyes were fixed only on Inuyasha. Suddenly a cloud of sand appeared next to the demon, then formed into Crocodile. There was an infuriated scowl on the pirates face.

"Have _you _come to lecture _me_?" Naraku asked.

Crocodile exhaled cigar smoke. "You have deliberately broken that child's spirit. I cannot say I approve of you behavior." he said.

Naraku smirked. "Do you mean Sasuke? I merely told him the truth. Think of it as an inspirational chat. See how he now plans to capture his former friend?" Naraku said.

Crocodile scoffed. "I doubt his quarry will be so easily snared." he retorted.

Naraku suddenly lowered his mirror, and his body began to discorporate in a cloud of miasma... "We should be on our way soon... The proud half-breed approaches our blind." he said as he vanished.

Crocodile sighed, throwing away his cigar. "...Once more, I am forced to partake in these idiot schemes..." he groaned, and vanished in a cloud of smoke...

Naruto placed his kunai knives back into the pouches on his waist as the manikin emitted a low groan, and keeled over, blood streaming from a wound in its chest. Allen stepped over the creature and continued on ahead, while staring around at the Zoo. Naruto sighed.

"Allen, do you even have any idea where you're going? If you just focus on what's right in front of you, you'll never see the route ahead!" he explained.

Allen shrugged. "Eh, I don't mind a little aimless wandering. In fact, it's what I do best! Besides, since all these manikins are trying to stop us, we must be going the right way!" Allen said, and continued walking.

Naruto shook his head. "How can he be so easy-going?" he remarked.

Suddenly Allen gasped. "Look!" he said, pointing to a golden object floating in the air.

"It must be-" Naruto began.

"A crystal!" Allen finished, and ran forward, laughing excitedly.

"Wha-? Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted, chasing after him.

However, Allen reached the crystal. The instant he touched it, there was a blinding flash of light. When it vanished, Allen was gone.

"Hey! Allen! Where did he go? Allllleeeeen!" Naruto called out. A sopranic laugh sounded from the mist.

"How wonderful!" came a feminine voice, and Diva appeared from the mist, her blue eyes gleaming maliciously. "The rat scampers off, but the fox keeps hanging around!" she laughed. "Well, whatever. This should be interesting, at least." Diva continued.  
"Hey! Is this your doing? What have you done with Allen?" Naruto shouted, clenching his fist, brows furrowing in anger. Diva glanced at him through half-closed eyes.

"What's wrong with you, you noisy fox? Too dumb to even get caught in a trap?" she asked playfully.

"Tell me where Allen is... or I'll beat the answer out of you!" Naruto scowled, drawing three kunai knives from the pouches at his waist.

Diva eyed the knives, then smiled. "Fine. I'll tell you. I'm afraid that the rat is...SMACK... dab in the middle of enemy territory. Go look for him if you want, but you'll just be wasting your time." she said, and walked off into the mist, tossing back her black hair.

Naruto stood still for a moment, then placed his kunai knives back into their pouch. "Allen... I'm coming to find you!" he said, and ran off...

**Chapter IV: Pirate and Ninja**

The wall shattered on a building of the Hidden Lead Village as Sasuke slammed his fist through it, glaring angrily at Diva.

"All my plans are ruined thanks to you! How do you intend on making up for this?" he demanded. Diva smiled mockingly.

"My goodness, you seem positively piqued! Is someone having a bad day?" she laughed. Suddenly she fell quiet as Sasuke placed his sword next to her throat, glaring at her through wide eyes.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "Don't you dare mock me!"

Diva sighed. "Okay, follow me. You're gonna enjoy this. I brought you a little present." she said in a sing-song voice, and leaped away, singing softly in her operatic voice.

Sasuke watched her, glowering. "Hpmh, we'll see... How far have I fallen that this beast woman is my closest ally? It doesn't matter. A poor start always leads to a grand finish." he said, and followed Diva...

Naruto arrived on a field overlooking a castle and village in Feudal Japan. "Ugh... How could I have let this happen? This is no time for self-pity. I've got to find Allen!" he said, and ran down to the village...

Naruto collapsed in a hall of the castle. "Damn it! Allen, where are you?" he said.

"I know that I'm not alone. That's why I can fight by myself!" came a voice from the next room. Naruto stood up, and walked towards the door, slowly opening it to see Inuyasha, sword drawn, surrounded by Naraku and Crocodile. _Inuyasha! That idiot! How could he let himself get caught! Oh well... I've gotta help him! _Naruto said. Then he charged into the room, drawing back a fist. Crocodile turned in time to see Naruto fist, before it connected with the side of his face, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Trying to take the spotlight, eh, Inuyasha?" Naruto said, turning to the half-demon.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, staring in shock.

"What? Do I need a reason to help someone? Just leave this big lummox to me!" Naruto said. Crocodile laughed as he stood up, brushing back his hair, while spitting out his cigar.

"So you challenge me without hesitation. You are quite the cocky one." he said.

Naruto turned to face the pirate. "Didn't really want to fight someone who can regenerate severed body parts. And I suggest, you worry about yourself!" Naruto said, clasping his hands together. "Summoning Jutsu!" he shouted. There was an explosion of smoke. When it dispersed, a large toad wearing a kimono stood next to Naruto. "Let's go, Gamikichi!" Naruto said, and the toad nodded. Crocodile chuckled as his body began to disperse into sand.

Suddenly Gamikichi puffed up his cheeks. "Water Style: Liquid Bullets!" the toad croaked. Crocodile transformed into a cloud of sand, and reappeared above Naruto drawing back his hook hand. Naruto drew out a kunai and stuck the hook as Crocodile attacked.

The pirate dispersed once more into a cloud of sand, then reappeared in front of him. Suddenly the sand rose from his body, and transformed into large spikes.

"Sand-Sand Impalement!" Crocodile said.

Gamikichi unsheathed a sword inside his kimono, and ran a webbed hand across it. "Water Style: Liquid Blade!" he shouted, and water surrounded the blade. Then Gamikichi charged forward sticking each sand spike. When the last spike was destroyed, Naruto and Crocodile stared at each other. Suddenly Crocodile chuckled as he reached into his coat and pulled out another cigar.

"It seems that this match is even." he said, lighting the cigar, and inhaling deeply. "I enjoyed it, however. I've been bored." Crocodile said, exhaling smoke, then vanishing in a cloud of sand. There was a sudden explosion as Gamikichi dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

"Geez, what's with _that_ guy?" Naruto remarked. Then he ran back to the main room, to see Inuyasha sheathing his sword as Naraku dispersed in a cloud of miasma.

"Inuyasha!" Naruto called out, running towards the half-demon.

"Naruto, I owe you one." Inuyasha said.

"Aww, it's okay..." Naruto began, smiling. Suddenly his grin slipped. "Wait a minute! Nothing's okay! We got trouble! Big trouble! Allen! Allen got caught!" he said, and launched into the story, Inuyasha listening closely, his ears twitching...

Naruto and Inuyasha traveled through the State Alchemy City. "Never thought Allen would fall for a trap." Inuyasha remarked.

"It's all my fault. We got caught up in our race." Naruto explained.

"Stay sharp. You seem to be one of their targets." Inuyasha explained.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But I'm not losing sight of _my_ target! I'm rescuing Allen right away." Naruto looked up at the cross floating above them, following the beam of light shooting from it. "He's gotta be at the end of this light..."

**Chapter V: A Reunion**

_A moment of negligence commands the ninja to a solo performance._

_Thus is the nature of battle._

Inuyasha and Naruto walked past one of the multiple buildings of Namimori. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Naruto.

"There's something I wanted to say... Thank you. If you hadn't..."

"Forget it!" Naruto said. "Together it'll be even easier to save Allen."

"Knowing you... Yeah, it won't be a problem." Inuyasha said. The two stared at the cross.

"The light's getting brighter! You think Allen is near?" Naruto asked.

"Straight ahead." Inuyasha said, pointing forward. Naruto followed his clawed finger to see Allen running towards them, holding a rosary in his hands.

"Allen! Where've you been?" Naruto asked as the exorcist came to a halt in front of them.

"Naruto! Inuyasha, you came too!" Allen exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded. "You look alright." he said. Allen nodded.

"Yeah, I managed to get away from a lot of mean-looking guys. But never mind that. Look at this!" he said, and held out the rosary. "I nicked this crystal from them. Looks like I win!" Allen said to Naruto, grinning.

Naruto smirked. "I don't believe it. And here I was actually worried about you!" he said, and reached out to touch the crystal. Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm.

"Wait! Don't touch-" he began, but Naruto's fingertips had already brushed the crystal.

Instantly, there was a burst of blinding light. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled away.

"Naruto?" Allen's voice called out, from a distant. Suddenly there was a roaring sound as Naruto sped off through light. Suddenly there was a second burst of light. When it vanished, Naruto found himself alone, standing in front of the Alabasta Castle.

"What happened?" he said. Suddenly a cold laugh echoed.

"Looks like we meet once again." came a voice, and a figure appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke smirked coldly, his black cloak billowing in the sudden wind.

"You do have such a considerate friend. He didn't even think twice about delivering you into my trap." Sasuke explained.

"So it's your fault, huh... Sasuke, please, tell me! Why are you doing this? What did you do to my friends?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke scowled through half-closed eyes.

"You're still worried about others in this situation? You're the same as always."

"Just answer me." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't like being alone? What would you do if you lost that which you were trying to protect?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto said, confused. Sasuke smiled widely.

"As one who shares your fate, I simply had to see how your heart would break upon realizing how powerless you truly are." Sasuke said. Naruto scowled furiously. "Your friends are going to get hurt, and there's nothing you can do. All you _can_ do is listen as they scream in terror and agony..."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll be looking forward to our next meeting!" Sasuke said, and held up two fingers before him in parting, and vanished in a sudden burst of white smoke.

"Guys..." Naruto said softly...

**Chapter VI: "We Are All The Same."**

_He cannot stop going forward._

_Because he knows, someday, he will return to that place, with his lost friend..._

Crocodile leered at Sasuke across the roof of a building in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You're growing reckless, boy." he said.

Sasuke glared back at the pirate. "Have you come to mock me, too?" he said. Crocodile's leer vanished as he exhaled cigar smoke, a soft smile on his face.

"Not at all. You and I, we are the same. And not just us two. Even that demon, Naraku. The iron wizard. All of us chosen to serve Chaos. We are all the same. We all bear the same destiny. You have only been... directed... because you are new." Crocodile said.

Sasuke eyes widened in shock. "We... are all... the same...? I see..." he muttered. Suddenly his shoulder began to tremble, then he burst out laughing, a manic look in his eyes. "I finally understand! It's all so clear! How could I let those imbeciles convince me otherwise? I was born for the lead part in this war, and they as the support!" he exclaimed, as Crocodile watched him...

**Chapter VII: Believe**

Naruto sat on the edge of Sogyoku Hill, overlooking the Soul Society. There was a defeated look on his face. _Guys... I don't... What should I do?_ he said. Suddenly there was burst of light, and a transparent image of Cosmos sat next to Naruto. The ninja turned away from the goddess.

"Today's not a good day for a date." he said. The goddess placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_Naruto, don't be afraid."_ she said.

"But I'm powerless. There's nothing I can do to help them. Especially if it means fighting Sasuke. He was my best friend." Naruto explained. Cosmos was silent for a minute.

"_There is always something that can be done. Is there not?_" she said.

"But... It might be too late..." Naruto said.

"_Your friends believe in you. They do not think you will fail. You should believe in them."_ Cosmos said.

"Believe... in them..." Naruto repeated.

"_Your friends are strong_." Cosmos remarked. Naruto stood up, grinning.

"Yeah. You're right. They aren't the type to get beaten up that easily. I have to make sure they're alright. That's-that's the least I can do! Thanks, Cosmos. Wow! I guess I must really look pathetic. Usually, it's me who's cheering up the ladies." he said. Cosmos shook her head, laughing softly.

"_Your gentleness and kindness is also your strength..._" she said, and vanished in a flash of light.

"Gotta... gotta stay sure of myself!" Naruto said, and leaped off the hill, heading to the distance...

**Chapter VIII: Conflict Between Ninjas**

Naruto arrived in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I'm going back to my friends! The friends that believe in me! It doesn't matter who I'm up against! Nothing can stop me now!" he said, and ran off through the village...

Naruto came to a sudden halt in the middle of the Leaf Village. Standing before him, wearing a victorious smug, was—

"Sasuke, get out of my way!" Naruto shouted.

"As if you have any place to go." the raven haired boy replied.

"I'm going back to my friends." Naruto explained.

"_Friends_." Sasuke scoffed at the word. "Why not surrender? Do you hate being alone that much? You shouldn't. After all, we've lived lives of loneliness, the both of us. We have no need for friends." he said.

"I just... believe in them." Naruto explained.

Sasuke scoffed. "Believe? In others? Must you persist with the mummer's farce?" he demanded.

"Believing in my friends isn't a game. You should know. You've got friends, right? And I'll always be your best friend. After all, you were the closest thing I have to a brother." Naruto said softly, staring pleadingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widened in hatred, and a growl of disgust crept out of his throat.

"_Friends_." he hissed the word with utter loathing. "Don't you dare associate me with those animals! They are not my friends! _You_ are not my friend! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS TO ACHIEVE THE POWER I DESIRE!" Sasuke shouted furiously. Naruto flinched at these words.

"But-" he began.

Suddenly the Chidori jutsu encircled Sasuke's left arms, and he swung the electricity like a whip. Naruto leaped back as the attack struck the area where he had been standing, charring the earth.

"You're the same as always. Invading my mind with that talk of 'friendship'. It ends... here and now." Sasuke said, as Naruto drew two kunai knives from the pouches on his waist...

Naruto ran along the side of one of the large buildings. Suddenly a crackling sound drew his attention. He turned to see electricity circle around Sasuke's feet, and the Uchiha ninja soared through the air, towards Naruto.

"Allow me to play a piece of our Village's custom. It's a melody for your death requiem!" Sasuke said, then fired small burst of electricity from his fingertips. Naruto leaped along the side of the building, weaving back and forth, dodging the attacks. Then he reached the top of the side of the building, and turned to face Sasuke.

"Never figured you to be one for music. Besides, you call that music?" Naruto asked, leaping off the side of the building towards Sasuke, drawing back a kunai knife. Sasuke shot towards Naruto, while unsheathing his sword.

"I've just started playing the overture." he said. Suddenly the two swung their weapons at each other, and spark flew as the two blades collided. Immediately, the two rightened themselves in the air, Naruto landing on the ground, Sasuke landing on the roof of a small building. Naruto grinned as he readied his weapons again.

"Sure you are. Now I'm about to play... the finale!" he cried out.

Sasuke clasped his hands together, as he puffed out his cheeks. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted, and expelled the balls of flame from his mouth. Naruto leaped back, dodging each of the fireballs, which set the buildings around them on fire. Suddenly the Sharingan Eye appeared in Sasuke's eyes.

_Crap! Genjutsu!_ Naruto shouted as the area around him began to shimmer. Naruto clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and focused. _Release!_ he said, and the illusion faded as soon as it began.

"So, it seems you've mastered ways to fight my Sharingan." Sasuke said, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. Then Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Let's end this!" he said, and the Chidori appeared once more in his left hand. Naruto help up his right hand, and a sphere of swirling energy appeared in his hand.

Then they charged at each other.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed, thrusting forward his left hand.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, throwing his own attack at Sasuke's. The two justu's struck each other, and exploded. Instantly, Naruto and Sasuke went flying backwards, and landed, hard, on the ground. Groaning in pain, Naruto staggered to his feet, while Sasuke remained laying on the ground.

"I did it..." Naruto panted.

"So you did." Sasuke said weakly...

**Chapter IX: Return**

Suddenly an orb of light appeared before Naruto, and formed into a green leaf. Naruto reached out and caught the crystal.

"As long as I have my friends, losing isn't an option." he said. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Sasuke!" he cried out in shock, as the other ninja began to discorporate into a cloud of dark smoke. Naruto walked over and stood over Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tell me something. Is it really so hard for you to deny friendship?"

Sasuke scowled as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "What good is friendship? You cling to others only because you are helpless alone."

"But... if you have trust in others, then you're never alone." Naruto explained.

"Shut up! I've heard enough! Never... when the conflict comes to an end, I shall be the one who remains..." Sasuke said softly, and his body finished vanishing.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said.

Suddenly there was another burst of light, and Naruto found himself in the middle of London.

"Is that-" came a familiar voice. Naruto spun around to see Allen and Inuyasha in the distance.

"Heeeey!" he shouted, waving an arm, and running towards them, grinning. _I have friends who believe in me. That's how I'm able to face any hardship. That's how it's always been, that's how it'll always be. And Sasuke... You will always be my friend. I promise, when this battle is over, we'll go back to where we belong... together!_

_At the end of the darkness of friendship, the treasure was his to claim._

_Unwavering trust in his friends turned his fear into courage._

_No matter how deep the world's despair, the shining light of trust will never fade. _

_With the pursuit for his crystal at an end, he calls out to his dear friends..._

**Epilogue: Too Close to the Light**

_The crystals... the light of hope also shines on those hidden in darkness._

_They cane never bathe in that light, yet they cannot help but reach out for it..._

Lucia walked through the Zoo, his long cape swimming through the mist. Suddenly a shadow appeared from the mist, and Byakuran walked forward. He no longer wore a black coat, but a white coat of the same white color of an orchid petal. The two walked towards each other, then passed each other without looking at each other. Suddenly they stopped.

"Do you miss the light?" Byakuran asked, turning to stare at the young boy.

Lucia glared insanely back at Byakuran. "I merely have duties to fulfill." he replied.

Byakuran smiled sincerely. "Draw too close to the brightness, and you might get scorched." he said, and continued on his path...


	11. Chapter 11:Destiny Anime X

**Destiny Anime X**

The Road To Tomorrow

_Natsu, the fire-wizard with the heart of an unflinching warrior-_

_traveling in search of his crystal, he spurs on his companions with his cheerful disposition._

_But his mind always lingers on the threat posed by a fearsome foe-_

_Gajeel, an enemy sided with Chaos._

_Natsu must someday break free of Gajeel's fearsome shadow..._

**Chapter I: "Doesn't Count."**

Smoke curled around Natsu's clasped hands as he fired a wave of flames from his mouth. Suddenly the manikin's legs crashed to the ground, the upper half of its body incinerated by Natsu's attack. Suddenly Natsu lowered his hand, grinning.

"Okay! We're done here!" he said. Ichigo and Haru sheathed their swords.

"I guess we got through that somehow." Ichigo said.

Natsu held up a triumphant fist. "Piece of cake! I'll take down every last one of Chaos's bunch!" he said. Suddenly he caught the stern look on Haru's face. "E-every last one but Lucia. Don't worry. I won't finish _him_ off." Natsu added hurriedly.

"Heh. He's no easy adversary." Haru commented.

"You have a foe, too, don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Gajeel, wasn't it?" Haru asked.

"He doesn't count." Natsu said, rather sternly.

Haru looked shock.

"I don't care if he begs for mercy. He's killed so many innocent people before now. He betrayed our guild!" Natsu said furiously, clenching his fists.

"But-" Ichigo began.

"I'm looking forward to our fight!" Natsu said, and floated a few feet into the air, flames wrapping around his feet, then flew off into the distance, Ichigo and Haru running behind him. _There's no way I can keep calm! Not when I have to face Gajeel once more._ Natsu said...

**Chapter II: Absolute Death**

_Because he's so close-_

_because he's so important-_

_he is all the harder to overcome..._

Ulquiorra and Gajeel stood in a building of the Soul Society.

"If Cosmos is given an absolute death, the cycle will break and the world will be ours..." the Arrancar explained.

"And if that happens, things will go back to the way they were before?" Gajeel asked.

Ulquiorra stared at him. "Things will 'go' however we will them." he said.

Gajeel stared back at Ulquiorra. "And Salamander... We'll be able to end our conflict?" the iron dragon wizard asked in concern.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes... that is a promise." he said...

**Chapter III: Parting**

Natsu and Haru traveled through the Zoo.

"Seems they're still plenty of enemies out there... We'll just have to defeat them all!" Natsu said.

Haru sighed. "Natsu... I envy your will. Nothing sways you from your path." Haru explained.

"Hm?"

"My near-brother...he's... It's nothing. We should be off." Haru said, and walked off. Natsu sighed, rolling his eyes.

"...Geez, why doesn't he go talk to him if he's so worried?" Natsu said. Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind. "Hey, Haru!" he called out, and after coming to a halt in front of Haru, explained his idea.

Haru's eyes widened when Natsu finished. "Truly? Are you sure?" he asked.

Natsu grinned. "Try listening to your friends more often!" he said.

Haru nodded. "Thank you..." he said, and ran off. Suddenly Ichigo appeared next to Natsu.

"Where's Haru? Do you know where he went?" the Soul Reaper asked. Natsu sighed, and explained everything that had just transpired. When he finished, Ichigo nodded.

"So in other words, you told him to go see Lucia." Ichigo said.

"If you want to put it bluntly... Haru seemed preoccupied with Lucia, you know? So I thought it would be better for him to get some answers instead of wasting time all by himself. Was that... a bad idea?" Natsu asked.

"No, it's alright." Ichigo answered. Natsu chuckled nervously. "But, Natsu, are you okay? About having to face Gajeel?" Ichigo asked.

"I've beaten him once before." Natsu said. "I have to stop him! If I don't, he'll harm more innocent people. Plus, I enjoy fighting him. He's the most powerful foe I've ever gone up against." Natsu explained.

Ichigo was silent. Then he nodded. "Alright. In that case-"

"Of we go!" Natsu finished...

**Chapter IV: The Arrancar's Advice**

Natsu soared through the Soul Society, looking out over the feudal area.

"Seems clear." he muttered. "Come on, Ichigo! It's safe!" he called out. There was silence. Natsu spun around, to find no sign of Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo! Where are you? Is he lost?" Natsu asked himself. Suddenly a cold laughter echoed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Salamander." came a low voice. Natsu spun around to see Gajeel standing there, his red reptilian eyes narrowed, teeth bared in an excited snarl.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

"What's the matter, Salamander? Come and get me. I'm standing right here." Gajeel said, spreading his arms wide. "Or are you so scared that you can't even move?" he continued.

"I'm not scared!" Natsu retorted.

"Enough!" came a voice. Natsu and Gajeel looked down to see Ulquiorra standing below them, his green eyes fixed on the two fighters.

"What is it now?" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"Your opponent stands before you, driven by a fierce determination. This does not aid us in our endeavors." Ulquiorra explained.

"Peh! What a hassle." Gajeel said, stepping back and standing next to Ulquiorra.

"What are you guys babbling about?" Natsu asked, looking down at the two. Gajeel folded his arms as he looked up at Natsu.

"He says we can't fight today. We'll settle this later." Gajeel said, and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu shouted, and flew forward. Suddenly there was a blur of white, and Ulquiorra appeared before Natsu, hands in his pockets.

"Move it!" Natsu shouted.

Ulquiorra smirked. "You're just like Crocodile and Gajeel. You enjoy fighting. I suggest you find a different enjoyment." the Arrancar said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Passion for fighting will never yield the crystal. Your prayers shall be heard by no one." Ulquiorra said, and vanished in a gust of wind.

"What does that mean? Try making some sense!" Natsu shouted. Ulquiorra's soft laughter echoed through the air.

Natsu then glanced at the area Gajeel had been at. "It's not like you... Taking orders like that." he said softly...

**Chapter V: Yours Alone**

_While in pursuit of a dream, the path one must take is clear._

_But when the dream is achieved..._

Lucia and Gajeel stood in the grand hall of the Alabasta Castle.

Lucia narrowed his eyes. "Gajeel, it seems you could not 'let go' of your past after all." he said.

Gajeel scowled. "...The past isn't important. I just wanna know if doing this'll put the world back as it was."

"And if it does... will you be satisfied? Would you blindly follow the Hollow's words until the moment he betrays you?" Lucia asked.

Gajeel bared his teeth in fury. "Dammit!" he growled...

Natsu soared through the Symphonia Kingdom, looking around, when he spotted a figure on the ground, sheathing a sword. "Ichigo! Are you okay?" he asked, landing next to the Soul Reaper. Ichigo smiled softly.

"I get it now. From one warrior to another. What a resemblance." he said.

"Was it him? Was Gajeel here?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Until just a second ago. We crossed paths, but I let him go. Gajeel is yours to defeat. I can't take that from you. Come on, let's go finish this!" Ichigo said, and started to walk off.

"Yeah..." Natsu said softly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, turning back to Natsu.

"The guy in white... Ulquiorra? He said something to me. 'Passion for fighting will never yield the crystal.' I wonder what that means." Natsu said.

Ichigo shook his head. "You shouldn't listen to what Ulquiorra says. He uses words only as tools to deceive. All you need to do is stay true to yourself. You want to settle things with Gajeel, don't you?" he asked. Natsu nodded. "Then hesitate no more. Let's go after Gajeel!" Ichigo said, and the two ran off, searching for the sinister wizard...

**Chapter VI: Disband**

_Infinite potential..._

_Recognizing the challenging of making it a reality is the trademark of a true fighter._

Buildings passed them as Natsu and Ichigo ran through the State Alchemy City. Suddenly a burst of green light appeared, and several buildings shattered.

"That's a _cero_!" Ichigo gasped. Suddenly there was a panting sound, and a shadow appeared from the dust cloud. Suddenly Gajeel staggered out. The whole left side of his body was charred black, and the piercings on his body glowed white hot from heat. However, he merely spat out a bit of blood and wiped the rest from his chin as Ulquiorra walked forward, his eyes narrowed in a leer.

"Why?" the Arrancar asked, both he and the wizard oblivious to the presence of the two newcomers. Gajeel smirked, holding a hand behind his back. The hand turned gray, and took the shape of a spiked wrecking ball.

"It's not my style to sweat the small stuff." he said, and suddenly threw the ball at Ulquiorra, who fired a _cero_ from his fingertip, causing another explosion from the two colliding energies.

"So that's your reason for ruining our plans?" he demanded, and fired another _cero_ which blew off straight through the shoulder of Gajeel's coat.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

Ulquiorra glared at the wizard, who tore off the rest of his coat. "I have no more use for you. Fight to your heart's content." he said, and vanished in a gust of wind.

Gajeel looked up towards Natsu, his red eyes narrowing in a triumphant grin. "Well, there's no one to get in our way now." he said weakly.

"You're... You're hurt, aren't you?" Natsu asked concernedly, watching a stream of blood ooze from the corner of Gajeel's mouth. Gajeel wiped the blood off on the back of his hand.

"Just a scratch. Can't even feel it." Gajeel cackled.

Suddenly Natsu grinned.

"I thought you came all the way out here to beat me, Salamander!" Gajeel said.

"I did, but-" Natsu began.

"Well?" Gajeel growled.

"Not like this... this isn't right!" Natsu explained.

Gajeel snorted. "Still scared, huh? If you keep questioning yourself, you won't even get what's yours." Gajeel said, and vanished in a cloud of iron shrapnel.

"Must be hard, to not fight him." Ichigo said, walking forward.

"No, that's not it. I'm still going to fight him. That hasn't changed at all. But beating him like he is now-it doesn't feel right. The enemy I want to beat-" Natsu broke off. Then he turned to Ichigo. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this alone." he said.

Ichigo smiled softly. "You're just as selfish as the others... Here, take this." he said, holding out a potion bottle that he withdrew from the sleeve of his kimono. "I found this potion. I was going to use it later, but it looks like you need it more than I do." he said.

Natsu took it and smiled. "Thanks, Ichigo. I know I'm being selfish... But this... this is my fight!" he said, and walked off by himself...

**Chapter VII: The Long-Awaited Battle**

Gajeel lay on one knee in the middle of the park in Magnolia Town. He glanced at the wound on his shoulder.

"Damn that Ulquiorra!" he snarled. Suddenly the sound of footsteps drew his attention. He looked up to see Natsu staring down at him. "So... you made up your mind?" he asked.

Natsu nodded. "I have." he said, and threw something at Gajeel. The iron wizard reached out a hand and caught the potion bottle. He stared at it for a second, then glared at Natsu.

"What's the big idea? You taking pity on me?" he snarled.

"It didn't feel right-beating you when you're weak." Natsu said. Then he smiled. "It's true, I should have defeated you back when you were weak. If you regain your strength, you most certainly kill more innocent people. But I realized something-The Gajeel I know-is the most dangerous, and strongest being in the wizard! That's who I have to beat!" Natsu said.

Gajeel smiled softly. "The Salamander, talking tough." he growled. Suddenly he unscrewed the top of the bottle, and downed the potion in one gulp. Instantly, his wounds closed, and a wave of energy erupted form his body. "You'd better not regret it later!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Natsu smirked as flames engulfed his hands. "I'll regret it... if I don't fight you!" he retorted...

Gajeel began leaning his head to the sides, cracking the bones in his neck very loudly.

"Then let's do this!" he said. Instantly Natsu launched forward, drawing back his fist. Then he threw the attack. Gajeel bent his body at the waist, leaning back as Natsu's fiery fist flew over his chest. Suddenly movement caught Natsu's eyes, and he leaped back as both of Gajeel's legs came towards his head. Gajeel rightened himself after performing his kick, and turned to Natsu.

"Oh!" the wizard remarked in interest.

Natsu smirked. "Just getting started!" he said.

Gajeel smiled maliciously. "Then how's this?" he said. Suddenly he vanished. Natsu gasped as Gajeel reappeared above him, and brought both of his hands down, hard, onto Natsu's head. Then Gajeel spun around, and launched a kick the struck Natsu in the chest, sending the fire wizard crashing through two trees before crashed through a building and slammed into the wall. Natsu groaned softly, as he slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor, cuts all over his arms, his clothing torn. Gajeel stepped through the building and stood over Natsu.

"Look what happens when I don't hold back." he said, sitting down next to Natsu. "Well, now you know that nobody can defeat me. You're just second best." he said. One of Natsu's fingers twitched.

Gajeel stood up. " You'll be up on your feet by tomorrow." he said, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gajeel's eyes widened as Natsu staggered to his feet, heat radiating from him, as he tore off his vest, and clenched a fist. Natsu glared at Gajeel. "There's no tomorrow for me... unless we end this today!" he shouted.

Gajeel scowled, as his entire body was covered by iron scales. "Filthy Salamander!" he snarled. "Looks like you do have a death wish!"

"We're going to end this, here and now!" Natsu shouted. Suddenly the two launched towards each other, engaging in a barrage of fists and kicks. With each strike, the energy from each attack caused the ground around them to shatter and crack, while lightening arced through the clouds.

Suddenly Gajeel leaped into the air and inhaled deeply. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" he bellowed, and fired shrapnel from his mouth.

Natsu watched as the shrapnel drew closer. Then he inhaled as well. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he shouted, and expelled a stream of flames from his mouth. The metal shrapnel glowed red, and melted into liquid. Gajeel scowled, and crossed his arms in front of him as the flames engulfed him. Natsu watched as the flames engulfed Gajeel. Suddenly, there was a fearsome roar, and the flames dispersed, as Gajeel stood there, h is coat burnt, as his iron body hissed from the heat, and glowed slightly. Gajeel smirked.

"Not bad." Gajeel launched himself forward, and through an steel fist, which struck Natsu hard in the face. Natsu scowled, and retaliated with a fire engulfed fist. Again and again, the two exchanged blows, their knuckles bleeding from the repeated punches against each other. Gajeel suddenly opened his mouth wide, baring his sharp teeth, and sank them into Natsu's shoulder. Natsu screamed in pain as the teeth tore through his flesh. Gajeel laughed.

"YES! This is how our battle should be!"

Natsu scowled, and grabbed Gajeel's shaggy hair, and tugged. Gajeel howled in pain as let go. Natsu pulled back, and drew back a fist as flames engulfed it. Gajeel's eyes widened as the fist drew nearer, then the struck him in the face. There was a deafening explosion, and flames soared into the sky. Gajeel emerged from the flames, soaring into the air. Then, with a whistle, he plummeted, and crashed into the ground, creating a crater. Natsu sighed softly as held a hand against his wound, while picking up his coat and pulling it on.

**Chapter VIII: The Final Crystal**

Instantly, a golden light surrounded Natsu, healing him. When the light vanished, he turned to look at Gajeel.

"Boy, that stings..." Gajeel growled as he climbed out of the crater. Suddenly Gajeel's body began to slowly vanish in iron dust.

"You're... fading already?" Natsu said.

"Looks like it." Gajeel said.

"You harmed and killed so many innocent people. I knew I had to stop you. But I couldn't kill you. You were the only fighter to ever give me a challenge. Every time I fought you, I enjoyed it." Natsu said.

"Simple-minded as always." Gajeel said.

"So are you." Natsu said.

Gajeel smiled softly. "Guess you're right." he said. "Hey! Salamander! You have gotten stronger." he said approvingly, and sighed as his body finished vanishing. Suddenly an orb of light appeared before Natsu, and formed into an item like a white egg with blue flames.

Natsu reached out and grasped the crystal. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of this." he said, and traveled down his final path, returning to his companions...

_The crystal comes to him, after bidding his enemy farewell-_

_perhaps proof of the strength that meets his enemy's approval._

_He hurries on, with the shining crystal in his hands-_

_and the true feelings that were buried under the passion of fighting now in his heart-_

_And remembering a dream he had pursued once-_

_facing his foe once more, in their final duel, in the setting sun._

**Epilogue: The Villains Gather**

_As chaos begins to engulf the worlds,_

_the true desire of the darkness is revealed..._

Lightning flashed overhead, as the rain and wind whipped the side of the Alabasta Castle. However, there was something different about this storm. It was more violent than normal. More chaotic.

The wind rushed through the open windows of the throne room, causing the torches to flicker, casting an eerie atmosphere in the room. Each of the ten villains stood inside the room, centered around the throne, which Crocodile sat in. Ulquiorra and Naraku stood on either side of Crocodile. Diva lay on the floor on her back, hands on the back of her head, a bored expression on her face. Gajeel sat on top of the shoulder of a statue, one arm slung around the monument, the other hand clenching a long steel pipe, which he tore off a piece of, and swallowed. Lucia and Byakuran stood off by themselves, leaning against separate pillars. The Millennium Earl stood on the other side of the room, next to Lust, tapping his umbrella on the ground rhythmically. Sasuke sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Each of the villains wore a smug, sinister smirk on their faces.

Crocodile removed his cigar from his mouth. "The time has finally come." he said.

"All shall bear fruit in time due time. "The ultimate mortal conflict-" Naraku stated.

"As well as the absolute end of the world. Perhaps the only thing that is out of our reach-is the whimsy of the gods." Ulquiorra said...


	12. Chapter 12:Shade Impulse Intro

**Shade Impulse**

**Introduction**

_Now begins the final chapters of the saga of those who serve Cosmos..._

_and the saga of those who stand on the side of Chaos._

**Chapter I: Chaos**

Cosmos sat on her throne, overlooking Order's Sanctuary, watching as her ten champions approached her. Finally, the warriors came to a halt before the goddess, and bowed down. Luffy reached inside his shirt and removed his crystal. The others followed suit. Cosmos stared silently at them.

"Let's end the conflict, once and for all." Luffy said.

Suddenly a tear rolled down Cosmos's cheeks. "No... It has already been settled." she said sadly, as orbs of light began to rise from her body. Suddenly Cosmos fell to the ground.

"Cosmos!" the warriors shouted, rising to their feet.

Cosmos pusher herself up and stared sadly at her warriors. "Your fate is to fall... into true darkness." she said.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the ground between her and the warriors, and a stream of magma spewed upwards. Suddenly the sky became red, fire and lightening raining down from the clouds, setting everything they struck ablaze. More cracks appeared in the ground, causing the earth to upend, as Cosmos's throne shattered. The warriors dodged and leaped back as more and more magma flew into the air and splattered across the ground. Each of the ten warriors stared in horror at the fate of the world. Suddenly Natsu gasped.

"COSMOS!" he cried out in warning. The other fighters turned to see Cosmos, looking up at a figure floating in the air. The figure was shrouded in red and black smoke, with only its red eyes and wings visible. Suddenly the figure spread its wings, and sweeped them downward violently, dispersing the smoke.

The figure stood over ten feet tall, with reddish-brown, muscular skin. Three layers of armor like spines rested on its shoulder, over four arms with clawed fingers. The figure swished its long tail, which was covered on a row of red spines. Each of the figure's six toed feet ended in sinister looking claws. A blood red jewel, tied to a piece of cloth was tied around the figure's neck. A loincloth, held in place multiple skulls was tied around the figure's waist. Suddenly the warriors stared at the figure face. The figure's elongated teeth were bared, and jutted over his top and bottom jaw. A pair of green horns jutted out from above it's eyes. A second pair of horns, shaped like crescent moons rested on top of it's head. A third and final pair of red horns, each three feet long protruded from either side of its head like ram horns. The figure folded his two upper arms across his chest, laughing in a low, gravely voice.

"Chaos..." Cosmos said. Suddenly the ten warriors charged towards the god. Chaos narrowed his eyes, and a wave of energy swept across the warriors, forcing them to their knees.

"Impossible!" Haru gasped in shock. "He managed to beat us... with just a look!" Edward said in disbelief.

Chaos then turned his gaze to Cosmos. "What a pity, Cosmos. For all your wandering, all your hopes, still... you end up in purgatory." Chaos snickered wickedly.

Cosmos glared up at him. "That is not for you to decide. What they must know... is true darkness." she said.

Chaos leered as he uncrossed his arms. "Very well, then. Your wish shall be granted. I shall extinguish... all light!" Chaos exclaimed and waved his two right arms. Suddenly the ground under Cosmos shattered, and a pillar of fire engulfed her.

"COSMOS!" Inuyasha screamed.

Cosmos turned to look once more at her champions, as a single tear fell once more from her eyes, while the flesh on her body peeled away. Each of her warriors stared in horror and anger as the goddess was killed before their very eyes. Finally, the flame vanished. The only sign that the goddess had ever existed was her charred headdress and a few orbs of light, which faded instantly.

Chaos folded his arms once more. "The word is unchanging." he said.  
"YAAAAH!" the scream drew Chaos's attention, as he saw each of Cosmos's warriors charge towards him. Suddenly Chaos flew forward and threw a kick that caught both Haru and Allen, and sent them flying backwards. Then Chaos appeared in front of Natsu, and fired a wave of energy from his hand, which incapacitated the wizard instantly. Then Chaos swung his tail towards Saya and Edward, sending them to the ground. Then Chaos wrapped his wings around him, then suddenly flapped them. A wave of energy emanated from him, knocking the other warriors to the ground. Chaos stared at them as he rose into the air.

"Powerless beings... Fall into the shadows of despair... and be gone." Chaos said victoriously, and flew off towards a large throne in the distance...

_Each of the ten warriors, the world's last hope, have followed their own paths to obtain the crystals-_

_But the goddess of harmony, Cosmos, perished as they watched, leaving the world in the hands of Chaos, the god of discord._

_And as last spoken by the deity who summoned them-_

_The warriors were now about to experience true darkness._


	13. Chapter 13:Shade Impulse I

**Shade Impulse I**

A Truth Lost

**Chapter I: Fade From Existence**

The ten warriors stood at the remnants of Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly Natsu gasped, staring at his body as orbs of light began to break away from his body.

"Wha- what the?" he said, as the same thing happened to Naruto and Allen. Suddenly Natsu fell to his knees, screaming, then vanished in a burst of dark light.

"Natsu!" Haru shouted. Suddenly a high pitched cackle and sopranic laugh sounded out. The remaining nine warriors turned to see the Millennium Earl and Diva watching them with sinister excitement.

"The conflict of the gods has ended. Now you pawns must fade to darkness." the Earl explained.

Diva smiled, tossing back her long hair. "You're getting what you deserve." she said, as orbs of light began to emanate from the other warriors. "After all, Cosmos died-because of what you did!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What did you sa-?" he began, but then he too vanished in a burst of black light. Suddenly the same happened to Inuyasha, Tsuna, Saya, Allen and Haru. Diva and the Millennium Earl stared at the remaining three fighters.

"It's better that you disappear than to know the brutal truth. Trust me." Diva said.

"Fear not." the Earl cackled, as Edward and Ichigo also vanished, while Luffy fell to his knees, his vision blurring. "I shall wait until your existence has ended—before I return the world to the Void!" the Millennium Earl exclaimed, and he and Diva burst into a chorus of sinister laughter. Suddenly Luffy's eyes closed, and he vanished in a burst of dark light...

**Chapter II: Second Chance**

The ten heroes floated in darkness. One by one, they slowly felt their conscious slipping away.

Luffy opened his eyes. "There isn't even a speck of light. We _are_ in absolute darkness." he said, his voice echoing in the abyss.

"But, if all of us are gone, then the world..." Natsu broke off.

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, baring his teeth. "Is this it? Is this the way it all ends?" he demanded.

"No... I don't want it to end!" Edward shouted. Suddenly a glow emanated over each of the heroes. Suddenly their crystals appeared above them, glowing with a magnificent light.

"I learned through all the battles that we can't just give up!" Saya said.

"Even in the deepest despair!" Ichigo finished. Suddenly there was a burst of light.

When it vanished, the heroes found themselves at the remnants of Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly the crystals appeared in the air, and floated down to their corresponding heroes.

"Could this be... Cosmos's doing?" Saya asked, clutching her rose shaped crystal.

"_What they must know is true darkness_." the goddess's final words echoed in the minds of her warriors.

"But they said we were the ones who killed Cosmos..." Haru stated.

"I think... we should find out the truth." Ichigo said.

"Why Cosmos had to disappear... If _we_ have to disappear as well... We've got to get some answers!" Allen said.

Tsuna nodded. "We're not going to let them have their way." he said.

"Guys, look!" Natsu called out. Each of the warriors turned to look out across the barren wasteland before them.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock. "What... is happening to this world?" he gasped.

"Everything's on the verge of being devoured by discord..." Edward said.

"Let's go. It's time to end the conflict, once and for all." Inuyasha said, and the ten set out together, ready for their final battles...

**Chapter III: The Ultimate End**

Fire rained from the clouds over feudal Japan. Most of the houses were shattered and laid in rubble, destroyed by the essence of chaos. Naraku and Lust stood in one of the shattered buildings, looking up at the ash covered sky.

"It seems the conflict is nearing an end. Shinryu is stirring." the half-demon said.

"...Shinryu?" Lust asked in interest.

Naraku nodded. "Yes. That which purifies the world. The wyrm will cull the wheat from the chaff and wipe the world clean. A checkmate. The ultimate end. Then the board is cleared once more for another match." Naraku explained.

"So that is how these battles have repeated time and again..." Lust said, crossing her arms.

Naraku nodded. "Yes. I have had an eternity to master my gambit. But I feel something... unusual this time. The world trembles like never before... Could Ulquiorra have been able to achieve an absolute death for-" Naraku began, but Lust scoffed.

"I have no interest in that Hollow's petty machinations. All that matters is to engulf all in my shadow. A return to the Void." she said.

"You praise the Void too?" Naraku asked.

"Indeed. The Void fascinates us all. Unlike the world and its tiresome conspiracies, the Void is eternal." Lust said...

**Chapter IV: The Sister's Final Battle**

The ten warriors traveled through the Zoo. The shattered buildings were, if possible, even more decrepit. Fiery lightning arced overhead as thunder rumbled, in the distance, the glow of a stream of magma lit up the area.

"I can't believe how badly the world has fallen." Haru said softly. "What's more disturbing is the strength of the foes. The manikins are ten times more powerful than before." Tsuna said.

"I've got a bad feeling... I just know something's waiting for us ahead." Edward said.

"Doesn't matter. We decided to fight. That means we'll deal with whatever comes our way." Inuyasha stated.

Suddenly a sopranic laughter echoed from the crumbling buildings.

"Welcome, dear, dear friends. I've been thinking of what say if we were to meet again. And I've come up with the perfect thing: I'll destroy EVERYTHING and create a world of endless death!" came an airy voice.

"Diva!" Saya called out, unsheathing her sword, running to stand in front of her companions.

Then Diva appeared on top of a building, holding her rapier sword in one hand, and a bundle of blue roses in the other.

"I'm surprised you're all still standing. You pathetic dogs can't even die properly." she said, dropping the roses.

"Diva..." Saya said softly.

Diva smiled suddenly. "Oh, I know. Big sister, you and your friends came to be destroyed by me, right? Of course! After what you did to Cosmos, who wouldn't want to follow?" she said, giggling.

"Diva, tell me. What is it that you know?" Saya asked. Diva jumped off the building and landed in front of Saya. Suddenly a barrier appeared around the other warriors, blocking them from the fight.

"What the-" Allen said, trying to break the barrier, but to no avail.

Diva smiled. "You want to hear, big sister? Do you? In that case... _I'm not telling!_" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop fooling around!" Saya said.

Diva shrugged and picked another blue rose from a vine, and inhaled its sweet scent. "What does it matter anymore?" she giggled. "Destruction is the fate of all things. Listen..." she said, and brushed her hair back from her ears. "Do you hear it? Those are fate's footsteps!" Diva placed the rose in her hair, just above her ear, and lifted up her sword. "Beyond the chaos, the end draws near." she said, and her and Saya's eyes gleamed...

Sparks flew as the two swords collided. Diva swung her sword, which slashed across Saya left shoulder, as Saya thrust her own sword forward, impaling Diva in her left arm. The two sisters leaped back, as their wounds instantly healed. Suddenly the raked their hands across their blades, slicing open their palms, and their blood ran down their swords.

"One of is going to die here." Diva giggled. Then the charged forward towards each other, swinging their swords at one another. Suddenly Diva thrust her sword toward Saya's face. Saya leaned her head to the side just in time, as Diva's weapon passed by her. Saya then rushed into her own attack. However, Diva leaped back repeatedly. Then she jerked her sword, tossing the blood of her blade. However, she did not seem to notice. Then the two Chiropterans launched into another barrage of sword strikes, each of them dodging or parrying an attack that would have drawn blood.  
"Diva, let us end this!" Saya said.

"Do let's." Diva said. Then the two drew back their swords. With a sudden yell, they ran towards each other, and thrust their swords forward. Saya and Diva's eyes widened as the blades on their swords came out of their back.

"Saya!" Edward shouted. Both Chiropterans gagged, coughing up blood. Then they stepped back, removing their swords from each other. There was a moment of silence. Then Diva's eyes widened, as there was a crackling sound. Looking down at her wound, Diva saw her flesh turning into gray stone, with red cracks appearing on it. Then she turned to Saya.

"But how? Why is it only me? My blood was on my sword. You should be crystallizing as well." Diva gasped. Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered when she had jerked her sword down, tossing the blood off of it. Suddenly Diva's legs turned to crystal, and shattered. Diva gasped softly as she fell to the ground.

"Diva!" Saya dropped her sword and ran over, kneeling next to her sister. Diva scowled as the crystallization process moved to her arms.

"Please... sister, no!" Saya said, leaning Diva into a sitting position, tears spilling from her eyes. Behind her, the barrier shattered. Edward started to walk forward, but Inuyasha placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"It's not enough... Destroy more... I have to destroy more!" Diva gasped, as her left arm shattered.

"Just stop! None of this makes sense!" Saya shouted, her red eyes staring into her sister's blue eyes.

Diva laughed weakly, as her left cheek turned to stone. "Destruction isn't supposed to make sense, big sister. It's only fun when it's senseless! Why create, when it will only be destroyed? Why cling to life, knowing that you have to die? None of it will have meant anything once you do!" Diva said.

"We live to protect that which we hold dear. As long as you have that, you can find the meaning on your own." Saya said, smiling softly, as her tears fell down, and rolled down Diva's cheeks.

"Meaning, schmeaning! The whole world's going bye-bye! Why try so hard to keep living? In the end, nothing truly matters... Life... Hopes... Dreams... Where do they come from? And where do they go? None of that is enough to fulfill your hearts!" Diva said. Then she closed her eyes, and began to softly sing in her operatic voice. Suddenly there was a crackling sound, and Diva's voice cut off as the remainder of her body crystallized. The petals of the rose in Diva's hair fell of the bud. There was a moment of silent.

Then Saya emitted an anguished scream, cradling her sister's body. The other warriors walked forward, Edward placing a comforting hand on Saya's shoulder. Saya wiped the tears from her eyes, staring into Diva's open stone eyes.

"It was your broken heart, sister. You could find nothing else, so you tried filling it with destruction..." _This misery must not be repeated-ever!_ Finally, Saya placed Diva's remains gently on the ground and stood up. "I must keep moving forward ." she said, then Saya and her companions set off once more...

**Chapter V: Ulquiorra's True Plan**

_One foe has fallen, yet the true battle still awaits..._

_What challenges remain for the ten warriors, struggling to bring order to chaos..._

The leaves of the toppled trees rustled in Magnolia Town. The buildings were shattered, and the ground cracked apart, revealing rivers of lava underneath. Ulquiorra and Gajeel stood on a hill, overlooking the wasteland.

Ulquiorra smiled. "The long conflict between the gods is finally over." he said smugly.

"It's gonna start over again, right? We get... 'purified' or whatever, then we go play with the kids some more..." Gajeel asked. Ulquiorra nodded, placing his hands in his pockets once more.

"Indeed. That would usually be the case. But this time, we saw that Cosmos's death would not be transient, but absolute. Her warriors will also completely vanish... as will we, eventually." Ulquiorra said.

"What're you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"We return to being the mere vessels that we were. That is how this battle will see its true end." Ulquiorra explained.

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, that doesn't sound right! You've been trying to off us all from the beginning? Is that why you called us all here-as pawns of Chaos to do your dirty work?" Gajeel demanded furiously.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "You are wrong one point, Gajeel. You are not Chaos's pawn." he said.

Gajeel's eyes widened in surprise. "...What?" he said.

Ulquiorra turned to the wizard. "You most likely don't remember... but you were once a pawn of Cosmos. Harmony and disorder are always arbitrary. You just happen to be on our side now. You are a traitor, a body of the dark with a heart of light. So I set out to use you."

"Use me?" Gajeel growled.

"To make crystals—special ones suited for bodies of the dark. Light was born when you faced the boy. Then I took the light when you fought him." Suddenly an insane grin crossed Ulquiorra's face. "Tremble in fear... Now I have powers the like of which even gods can only dream of!" he exclaimed.

Gajeel scowled, turning away. "I get it now. And I finally get what kind of guy you are." he spat harshly, and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ulquiorra demanded.

Gajeel turned back to face him. "Off to fight-a REAL fight! With someone who's got the heart for it!" Gajeel said, and walked down to the wasteland.

Ulquiorra smirked as a gust of wind began to surround him. "Bark while you can. Your time is short. Only I have the power to survive the world's demise. And I shall reign in the end!" he hissed, and vanished in a sudden gust of wind.

**Chapter VI: The ****Iron-Wizard's**__**Noble End**

_The spirit can be passed on even if it wishes to go unanswered..._

The ten warriors traveled through Magnolia Town, staring at the ruined wasteland.

"The chaos is spreading farther." Luffy said.

"And the fighting's been nonstop for some time now. Is everyone alright?" Inuyasha asked the others. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. We're fine. None of us are alone." Ichigo said.

"So you made it this far, huh?" came a gravely voice. Suddenly, the ten leaped back as iron shrapnel struck the ground where they had been. The parched earth shattered in a cloud of dust. Suddenly Gajeel emerged from the cloud of dust. There was an insane grin on his face, his red eyes alight with excitement.

"C'mon, show me what you've got! That's what we're here for, right?" he said.

Suddenly Natsu walked forward, as a barrier appeared around the others. "It's time." Natsu said.

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah." he said.

"So-" Natsu smiled.

"Where did we leave off?" Gajeel asked, holding up his fists as he and Natsu took fighting stances...

The earth shattered around them as Natsu and Gajeel's fists struck each others faces. The two warriors went flying backwards. Suddenly Gajeel's finger nails lengthened into claws, and he raked them forward, leaving the scratches across Natsu's chest. Scowling, Natsu retaliated with a flame engulfed kick to the side of Gajeel's head, sending him crashing through three trees, then smashing into a building. There was a moment of silence. Then a loud explosion sounded, and Natsu shielded himself as debris exploded everywhere. Gajeel staggered out of the remains, and tore off his tattered coat. They stared at each other for a moment. Then the two took to the air, vanishing into the clouds. Small explosive sounds echoed around as the unseen fighters continued their battle. Suddenly the clouds parted, revealing Natsu and Gajeel locked together, glaring at each other. Suddenly Gajeel smirked, leaned his head back, and then slammed his head into Natsu's face. Natsu yelled in pain, releasing his grip.

Instantly Gajeel reached out and caught Natsu's arm. Then he lifted the Natsu into the air, and threw him to the ground.

"Come on, fight me like a true dragon slayer, Salamander!" Gajeel said, and soared towards Natsu. A stream of fire soared towards Gajeel. The iron wizardmoved to the side, dodging Natsu's fire wave.

"That's more like it. Time to settle this, once and for all!" Gajeel said, and inhaled deeply. On the ground, Natsu watched him, then also inhaled deeply, their cheeks swelling.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The flames and shrapnel met in midair, and battled, as both wizards inhaled and exhaled, adding to the power of their attacks. Magma erupted from the ground around them. Natsu's eyes widened, then he smirked, and turned his head to the magma, and inhaled it in.

"IT's over! Roar of the Fire Dragon, Volcanic Rage!" Natsu shouted, and fired a wave of fire, larger than any before. Gajeel screamed as the flames turned the iron shrapnel into ash, and engulfed him. He fell to the ground, smoking, barley saved by his iron skin.

"Heh, not to shabby. Looks like I've got nothing to worry about." Gajeel said, as he staggered to his feet, while he began to dissolve into iron dust. "Looks like you're ready to move on." Gajeel said, while the barrier shattered and the remaining nine warriors joined Natsu's side.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I think you had so much on your mind that you couldn't even take your next step." Gajeel explained.

"That's not..." Natsu began, embarrassed.

"You're pathetic. Can't even get one thing right without me, can you?" Gajeel smirked.

"I just-"

"Well, if you don't understand it, try to accept it." Gajeel said.

"Huh?"

"Accept that you are weak. Accept the path that you've taken. Accept that nothing makes sense in this whole damn world! Once you accept everything, then you can choose your next path-the one path you really want to take." Gajeel stated.

"You came here... just to tell me that?" Natsu asked.

"Gonna bitch about it?" Gajeel retorted.

Natsu smiled. "Shut up." he said.

Gajeel laughed softly, and started to walk away. "That's the Salamander I know." Don't you dare make me come out here again." he threatened, as more iron dust dissolved off his body.

"Not in a million years." Natsu said.

"See ya!" Gajeel called out. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, Gajeel... Thanks!" Natsu called out.

"It was fun, fighting you one last time." Gajeel said, and then finished dissolving.

Natsu nodded. "We'll have our next match again, one day." he promised, as he and the others continued on their journey once more...

**Chapter VII: The Spread of Chaos**

Naruto and the other's stopped in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village. All the buildings were toppled over, and the mountain that had the faces of the Hokage's carved into it was shattered, streams of lave coursing through it.

"Something's coming..." Saya said.

Luffy nodded. "It feels as though the whole world is reeling..."

Haru sniffed. "The air has become stagnant. Perhaps because Cosmos is no more." he said.

"I wonder what she meant by us knowing true darkness... What if the fate of the world is already decided... and all we've done was in vain?" Saya asked.

"...Sure, maybe all we've done is gonna come to nothing. But are just gonna give up? Now _that_ would be a real waste!" Naruto said.

Luffy nodded. "That's right. All we can do now is keep moving forward. May the crystals bless our world." he said, and they continued on their path...

**Chapter VIII: The Void's End**

_Before all returns to nothingness, there is a task that must be done..._

The sky of London glowed orange, illuminated by the light of the burning buildings. Cosmos's warriors traveled through the city, when a sudden cackle sounded.

Suddenly the Millennium Earl appeared before them. "So, you are all still alive. The power of the crystals is formidable indeed." he hissed.

"Power of the crystals? Earl, tell us what you know! What did you mean when you said that we killed Cosmos?" Allen demanded.

The Millennium Earl cackled. "I suppose I can enlighten you with the truth now. Think of what the crystals are. They are born of the harmonious force possessed by a certain deity." he said maliciously.

"Harmonious force..." Tsuna said. Suddenly his eyes widened. "You don't mean-" he gasped.

The Earl let out a triumphant "HA!" of laughter. "Indeed, the crystals are shards of Cosmos. They themselves are the goddess's power. And it is because you had obtained them that Cosmos lost her strength and perished! The power of the crystals has allowed the pawns to live without their master. But so feeble is the light that remains. Even that shall soon fade to nothing!" the Earl exclaimed.

"If the light goes out, we would-" Allen began.

"Return to the womb of the Void!" the Earl exclaimed, and cackled maniacally.

"Cosmos, why did you do this?" Haru asked.

The Earl's grin stretched. "If you cannot wait, I will send you on the journey myself. All shall return to nothing, as will I... FOR ETERNITY!"...

Allen and the Millennium Earl stared, facing each other, as the other nine warriors engaged in battle with the nine Akumas the Earl had summoned. Suddenly Allen's left eye began to glow, as his left arm morphed into its weapon state.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! You shall fall into the Rift!" the Earl cackled.

"I don't think so!" Allen said, and charged towards the Earl, drawing back his left arm. The Earl swung his umbrella at Allen, who caught it with his right hand, while fired spines from his left hand at the Earl, who vanished in a black hole. Suddenly the Earl appeared behind Allen and drew a sigma in the air.

"Death awaits you!" the Earl exclaimed, and thrust his umbrella into the middle of the sigma, sending a beam of energy at Allen. The exorcist spun around, and gripped a cross in his left hand. The cross began to glow with a dazzling light which engulfed Allen. When it vanished, Allen stood there, wearing a long white robe, and his left hand looked skeletal, the claws extended.

"Crown Clown." Allen said softly, and spread the clawed fingers. Suddenly the Millennium Earl reappeared above Allen, his umbrella pointing at him like a guillotine. Allen jumped back in time, and the ground shattered under the Earl as he landed on the pavement. Cobblestone fragments soared across the air, while a cloud of dust engulfed them all. Allen turned around, searching for the Earl. Allen swung is clawed hands, and a wave of white energy roared off each finger, carving through the ground. The Millennium Earl held out his umbrella, blocking the attacks. In the distance, Allen could hear the sound of his companions still fighting.

Suddenly small black holes appeared from the dust cloud, heading towards Allen. Allen charged forward, and swung his clawed hand, slicing the orbs apart. Allen swung his hand once more, and the Millennium Earl parried the attack with his umbrella. The two leaped back from each other, facing as the wind blew. With a cackle, the Millennium Earl faded into one of his black holes. Allen sighed, as a light wind began to encircle him, while the cross began to glow once more.

"It's time to send you away... to the Void!" Allen said.

"Try it... of you can!" the Earl cackled. Suddenly Allen spun around in the direction of the Earl's voice, and fired a massive beam of pure energy from his clawed hand. There was a rushing sound as the beam traveled, parting the air, to reveal a shocked Millennium Earl. Suddenly the Earl screamed as the light engulfed him. Then there was silence.

**Chapter IX: "The Farce Continues."**

Allen watched, his arm returning to normal, the white robe fading, as black smoke curled off the Millennium Earl's body. Suddenly the other nine warriors appeared behind Allen, watching them.

The Earl cackled insanely, as patches of flesh began to fall of his face. "This sensation! The boundaries of flesh are broken, dissolving into nothingness... The Void is where all begins and all ends!" the Earl exclaimed, staring at the heroes. "Soon, all of you will become a part of this eternity!" he finished, and suddenly the remnants of his flesh dissolved, leaving a pile of bones, which immediately crumbled into dust.

"Cosmos, why did you make us get the crystals?" Allen said.

"_I have been defeated._" "_What they must know is true darkness._" "_And you are the last hope left to the world._" Cosmos's words echoed once more.

"Cosmos... must have known... that her death was a fate that couldn't be avoided." Saya said softly.

"And knowing that, still gave us the last of her strength? It must be because she had hope. She wanted to pass it on to us." Tsuna said.

"If the crystals-no, if Cosmos granted us her last remaining moments-" Edward began.

"We can't let them go to waste. Let's fight... with our own strength!" Haru said.

Naruto nodded. "Let's do it! We'll fight till we drop!" he said. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through, causing all the heroes to recoil.

"I see the farce still continues." came a soft cold voice...


	14. Chapter 14:Shade Impulse II

**Shade Impulse II**

Schemers

_The crystals obtained by the ten warriors were the last of Cosmos's strength._

_Predicting her own demise, the goddess had left the warriors with limited time-_

_time they were not destined to have. _

_The future is now left to the hands of the valiant. _

_As they reaffirm their determination to follow the goddess's will, a dark shadow creeps closer..._

**Chapter I: True Crisis**

The ten warriors turned to see Ulquiorra standing before them, a smug smile on his face.

"How wonderful to see you all again." he said, excitement in his usually monotone voice.

"No way... You lost to Ichigo!" Inuyasha said in shock.

Ichigo's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Ulquiorra... You're still alive?" he gasped.

Ulquiorra smiled at the shocked warriors. "I've come back from the afterlife. This world seems to be looking for a new ruler." he said.

"It's because of fiends like you that conflict never fades!" Luffy shouted.

"Save your energy. You've yet to face the true crisis." Ulquiorra said softly.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Doesn't sound like he's bluffing." Natsu said.

"What are you saying?" Haru and Saya demanded together. Ulquiorra smiled once more.

"With Chaos victorious, the chains binding us are no more. One schemed the world's return to the Void, while another reveled in its ultimate destruction. Each of us has begun to follow the naked desires in our hearts. Or rather, if I had a heart." Ulquiorra said softly, and his gaze fell to the hole in his torso. Then he turned his gaze back to the heroes. "It is the birth of an utterly chaotic world." he exclaimed.

"Well, we'll just stop every last one of them!" Edward shouted.

"We're not handing you the future!" Ichigo shouted.

Ulquiorra laughed softly. "The future isn't yours to give or take. Be the opening act, dear warriors-until the time come for my reign." he said, and vanished in a gust of wind, laughing loudly.

"We are all here-" Naruto began.

"Because none of us are alone! There's no time to stand around." Ichigo finished.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha said...

**Chapter II: To Friendship's End**

Sasuke stood on a building in the Hidden Leaf Village, staring up at the ash covered sky. He sighed softly.

"I am nothing but an imitation, after all... I won't even live to see this world collapse. I have nothing to fear! But I refuse to die alone..." he broke off, closing his eyes.

"_Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget its painful past. Though we hope for promising years... After shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears._" he recited. He opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps, to see the heroes walking towards him.

"Never figured you for a poet." Naruto said, walking forward as a barrier appeared between him and the others.

"And I never figured you would still be alive. Tell me: Where will you go after all has been lost?" Sasuke asked.

"A lady has left the future up to me. I can't run away like a dog with my tail between my legs." Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Hm. Maybe you need to learn things the hard way." he said.

"Yeah. We settle our conflict... for the very last time." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled sinisterly. "In this world, only the strongest survive. Resign yourself to vanish... into the mellifluous twilight that awaits! You shall all join me in death! A fitting end to this tragic farce!" Sasuke exclaimed, as his Sharingan Eye appeared...

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke bit their thumbs, drawing blood. "Summoning Jutsu!" they both shouted, placing their hands on the ground, where an insignia appeared beneath them. Suddenly there was a giant explosion. When it vanished, Naruto stood on the head of a toad over 20 feet tall, wearing a dark blue kimono with a small sword placed in a sash around its waist, and smoking a pipe. Sasuke stood on the head of a giant, 50 foot long snake with four horns protruding from its head.

"So, this is it, huh Naruto?" Gamabunta asked, removing his pipe.

"Yeah. We end our fight with Sasuke once and for all, Chief Toad." Naruto said. Meanwhile, the giant snake glared up at Sasuke, its forked tongue flickering in and out of its mouth.

"What's the big idea, Sasuke? You know I hate being summoned. I'll expect a sacrifice!" Manda hissed.

"Silence. Or I'll kill you myself." Sasuke said. Manda snarled furiously.

"As short-tempered as ever, eh Manda?" Gamabunta asked, unsheathing his sword. The snake opened its mouth wide in retaliation, revealing five foot fangs like hypodermic needles.

"You filthy toad! I'm gonna squeeze you till you burst like a balloon!" Manda hissed, and green liquid appeared in his throat.

"Now, Chief Toad!" Naruto shouted, and Gamabunta leaped into the air as Manda spat a stream of acidic venom. The ground melted and hissed furiously as the venom struck it. Suddenly Gamabunta fell down, and stabbed his sword straight through Manda's mouth. Instantly, Naruto and Sasuke leaped off the toad and serpent, who vanished in an cloud of smoke.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, and fired the lightening stream at Naruto. Naruto jumped back across multiple buildings, which shattered as the Chidori struck them. Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, sword drawn.

"Die." he said, and stabbed the sword through Naruto's chest. Naruto choked, coughing up blood. Sasuke smirked as Naruto fell limp. "It's over." Sasuke said, pulling the sword out of Naruto.

Naruto fell to the ground, and lay there, unmoving.

"_Pitiful child!_" growled a deep voice inside Naruto. "_You can't defeat him. Then…use my power!_" Suddenly, Naruto's eyes opened, and turned red, with vertical pupils. Sasuke was blown backwards suddenly, as a wave of energy exploded from Naruto.

"What is this? This vile aura?" Sasuke said in horror. Suddnely, the dust cleared, and his eyes widened. Gleaming red energy that looked like blood covered Naruto's body entirely, so he was undistinguishable. Indeed, he looked more like a human-sized fox, sitting on all fours, with six tails. To further emphasize his fox-like appearance, the skeleton of a fox with nine tails covered his body.

"Naruto?" Allen said. Naruto inhaled, and released a demonic roar that sent Sasuke crashing through a building. Naruto crouched down, his eyes narrowed. Then he charged.

Sasuke quickly weaved several hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" he shouted, and expelled a stream of flames. Naruto roared as he charged forward. The flames split clean and half, and Naruto lunged forward, and swung his six tails, striking Sasuke. Sasuke gagged, coughing up blood. Naruto watched as Sasuke was launched into the air by the attack, and growled. He opened his mouth wide, and a sphere of swirling red energy appeared, aiming directly at Sasuke. His eyes narrowed, ready to attack. Suddenly, a feeling stirred in him. A memory of two young boys, looking at each other from across a field. Naruto roared suddenly, clawing at his body. The skeleton dissolved as the red energy disappeared. Sasuke scowled as he landed on the building, glaring at Naruto. Then he staggered to his feet.

"It would seem we are both at the end of our ropes, Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling back his sleeve, as the Chidori crackled around his arm.

"Let us end this!" Naruto said, summoning the Rasengan. Then they leaped towards each other, and launched their attacks. The Chidori passed by Naruto's head, barely singeing his hair, as the Rasengan drew close to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as a bubble of blood burst from his lips as the Rasengan struck him. Instantly, Sasuke went flying backwards, and crashed into a building. Naruto walked towards him.

"As long as there is hope, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled softly, as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

"Then... I want you... to erase me." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke stared up into Naruto's face with blurry eyes.

"The world has disowned me. I have been defeated by life itself." he said. The two former friends stared at each other. Then Naruto held a hand out to Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"Do I need a reason...to help someone? Or is my help...not good enough for you?" Naruto asked.

"It's likely that...I will hurt you again." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto grinned. "I can take a beating. Besides... You'll always be my best friend."

Sasuke smiled. "I don't think...I will ever come to understand you." he said. Then he reached out his own hand, and gently shoved Naruto's hand aside, as he staggered to his feet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sasuke turned and began to walk away. "Off with you. Aren't there more important things for you to seize?" Sasuke said, and sighed as he began to discorporate into a cloud of light smoke. "I had nothing more to lose... I only wish I could have realized what it truly means to live... I return...to where I must..." he said, and vanished into the cloud of smoke.

"We're going back... to the same place." Naruto said, wiping a tear from his eye, as the other warriors joined him...

**Chapter III: "Bow To Me!"**

_A place untouched by light..._

_A truth, spoken with the darkness..._

There was a sudden loud, crumbling sound, and a large portion of the Sogyoku Hill broke off, shattering the buildings underneath it, as magma poured out of the cliff wall. Ulquiorra faced Lucia inside a ruined building in the Soul Society.

"I finally see... You were tied to Cosmos all along." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Everything I did was to save them...but I'm afraid I was oblivious to your scheme. Using crystals possessing the powers of darkness...to escape ruination..." Lucia said.

"Do you not see, Lucia? Would you rather accept the end of the world with despair?" Ulquiorra asked.

Lucia shook his head. "No, not despair." he said. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "The world is formed of shards brought from different realms by the two gods. As long as Chaos reigns, the shards are fated to sink into endless darkness. But if Chaos perishes, the shards would be released, returning to where they once were. What I seek is hope. They have the strength to defeat Chaos!" Lucia explained.

Ulquiorra snorted. "What foolishness. How could the god of destruction ever be ruined himself? There are no flaws to my plan. Someday, even the gods shall bow down to me!" he said, as Lucia vanished in a burst of black light...

**Chapter IV: "What Are You?"**

_Hopes and dreams are not limited to the light._

_Hope blossoms in the darkness as well..._

A flaming red moon shined over the shattered castle of the Symphonia Kingdom. Suddenly Lucia appeared in a burst of black light. Immediately, a cloud of sand appeared next to him, and formed into Crocodile.

"This struggle of yours is unseemly, Lucia. And unnecessary. Your guidance led Cosmos to an absolute death. Now the cycle _must_ come to an end." the pirate said, lighting a cigar.

"We have endured many 'ends'. Surely you are aware that this is no different." Lucia said. Crocodile inhaled the cigar deeply, then expelled a stream of smoke from his nostrils.

"You misunderstand the desires of the Great Will. My task is yet unfinished... This world is but a testing ground for the ultimate weapon...Chaos. And this is precisely why the cycle of battle had to continue for all eternity." Crocodile explained.

Lucia's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Crocodile... What is it that you know. Who _are_ you?"...

**Chapter V: The Final Alchemy**

Ash fell from the sky, landing on the ruined buildings of the State Alchemy City. Lust smiled softly as the ten appeared behind her.

"You have arrived." she said, turning to face them.

"In the end of eternal solitude-Disorder shrouds the world in darkness. And now, all things belong in my arms. I have had and eternity to prepare. I will flood this world with darkness...and return all to the Void." she said gleefully.

"Not while we're still here!" Edward shouted, running forward as a barrier separated him and Lust from the others.

Lust laughed softly. "You cannot even stand on your feet without something to protect. What will you do without your goddess to defend?" she asked.

"Her thoughts are with me. They live right here inside." Edward explained, placing a hand over his heart.

Lust scoffed. "What insolence. You should know that your bravado is what feeds the darkness!" she exclaimed...

Lust jumped back, dodging the fire and lightening alchemy attack that Edward had fired at her. Lust retailed by elongating her fingernails, and, brandishing them like ten swords, swung them at Edward, who deflected each attack with his mechanical right arm. Lust ran forward as Edward lowered his arms, and stuck him in the side of the face with a kick. Edward immediately rightened himself and charged back at the homunculus. Lust caught the punch that Edward threw and fired a beam of black energy, that caught Edward in the torso, and engulfed him completely.

"Fare well, Full Metal Alchemist!" she said, and drove her fingernails straight at Edward's throat.

Instantly, Edward held up a hand, and fired a stream of bright alchemy that caught the homunculus in the face, sending her flying back, screaming in agony. Edward staggered to his feet, watching as the homunculus fell to her knees. Suddenly black smoke began to break off of her body. Lust looked up at the ten heroes with blurry eyes.

"With the gates to the Void wide open, you are already dissolving into darkness. There is nothing more you can do." she said weakly.

Edward smiled softly. "You're right. If I listened to my head, I'd probably just run."

"Then why fight?" Lust demanded.

Edward gestured to his companions. "My friends give me the strength. I just need to follow 'this', and the path will open up." he answered.

Lust smiled softly. "Such interesting creatures. Such conviction. It's hard to imagine I was once one of you humans. But then... there is no escaping the fate of doom. I shall be waiting... We shall all meet again-among the clouds in the Void..." she sighed, as her body finished breaking apart into wisps of smoke. Edward stared at the spot where Lust had been.

"It's only the end if we think it is. We'll change that." he said...

**Chapter VI: "My Cycle."**

_Perhaps if a land is free of conspiracy, it is only due to fortune's blessing._

Lucia stared at Crocodile in horror and shock. "Crocodile...What is it that you know? Who _are _you?" he demanded.

Crocodile sighed, looking up at the flame red sky. "I am a prisoner of time, a witness to all dimensions, all worlds. Throughout all exists the Great Will... It is the key to escaping my eternal prison. And so I have monitored the endless worlds, guiding the conflict of Chaos and Cosmos." he said.

"That is the task you agreed to?" Lucia asked with interest.

"All was to nurture the power of discord so Chaos could become the ultimate weapon."

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "But is that your true desire?" he asked.

Crocodile removed the cigar from his mouth. "...What is your point?" he asked. Lucia folded his arms.

"The world itself is a prisoner of time... A prisoner about to be freed. The wheel of fate has already begun to turn. Why not seek a new cycle of hope?" Lucia offered.

Crocodile sighed. "...There is no end to my cycle, child. Not as long as he and I are one..." he said.

Lucia's eyes widened. "Crocodile... you don't mean to say..." he gasped.

Crocodile snickered. "Still... this could turn out to be interesting. Even if there is no hope in the future, I can still know satisfaction...at the end of this endless conflict." he said, and dispersed in a cloud of sand.

**Chapter VII: The Near-Brother's Final Duel**

The ten warriors stared at the remnants of the Symphonia Kingdom.

"A world of disorder ruled only by power and desire... Could anything be more sad?" Saya said softly.

Allen gave her a comforting smile. "Everything's gonna be alright. That's why we're here! We have to do something for all the people who believed in us." he said. Suddenly, there was a clanking of armor, and Lucia appeared before the heroes.

"So...you still persist. I thought despair would have crushed you by now. Allow me to express my gratitude. Your light has given me hope." he said, smiling.

"Lucia, why do you do this?" Haru asked, walking forward as a barrier once more appeared, restraining the other heroes.

"In this world, ruled by Chaos, I care not for harmony or discord. I care only that my wish be fulfilled." Lucia said.

"And what is your wish?" Haru asked.

"The answer must be obtained by your own hands. If you seek it... Now, draw you sword. I will accept my fate." Lucia said, unsheathing his sword.

Haru lifted up his own sword. "I understand. The vow with my friends gives me strength!" he exclaimed, and the two near-brothers charged at each other...

Haru jumped into the air as Lucia's sword passed underneath him. Reacting immediately, Haru brought his sword down, as Lucia lifted his own sword up, blocking the strike. Immediately, Haru placed a Rave stone in his sword, as Lucia inserted a dark bring into his own weapon.

"Fly, Silfarion!"

"Go, Dark Silfarion!"

Both swordsmen moved at blinding speeds, swinging their swords with such force the area around them shattered into pieces, as sparks flew in violent arcs. Haru leaped back, and placed another Rave stone in his sword, which split into two swords. Gripping both blades, Haru ran forward, blocking Lucia's attacks with one sword, while attacking with the other. Suddenly the Sinclair piece around Lucia's neck glowed, and a wave of dark electricity shot out of the dark jewel, engulfing Haru. Reaching into his jacket, Haru grasped another Rave stone, and placed it into his sword, which became transparent.

"Mel Force!" he shouted, and swung the sword. A sudden gust of wind dispersed the electricity, while shoving Lucia backwards, holding his arms up to defend against the wind. When it died, Lucia lowered his arms in time to see Haru's fist connect with his face.

Lucia groaned loudly as he slammed into the ground very hard. Haru watched Lucia, while removing the Rave stones from his sword. Finally, Lucia staggered to his feet, wiping blood off the side of his mouth. Lucia smirked.

"The strength of your vow is impressive indeed." he said, sheathing his sword.

"Lucia... Why do you do this?" Haru asked softly.

Lucia stared into Haru's purple eyes with his olive green eyes. "You've no chance against Chaos's forces... if, at this point, you lose the bond with your friends you so cherish." he said, as the barrier dispersed around the other heroes.

Haru's eyes widened. "You tested me?" he asked.

Lucia nodded, smiling sincerely. "And your strength was impressive. You and your comrades should be able to overcome any despair. I will be waiting for that time to come." he said, and began to walk off.

"Where will you-" Haru started.

Lucia stopped. "I was summoned by Chaos. That alone is a sign of my heart's weakness. I've no right to be near you." he said, and continued walking off.

"Please wait!" Haru called out, but Lucia continued to walk off. Haru ran after him.

"Lucia!" he shouted. Lucia finally stopped, and Haru came to a halt behind him.

"Do you not care what I believe? Because I believe in you. You can fight and win against yourself. I know you can!" Haru explained.

Lucia turned to face him, a surprised look on his face. "Haru..." he said softly.

"And you and I, we also have a bond between us! I swear that I will never lose. So please, when the time comes... Please join me and my friends-" Haru pleaded, placing both hands on Lucia's shoulders.

Lucia laughed softly, shrugging off Haru hands. "My near-brother, you are too kind-hearted to be a champion of the Rave stones." Lucia said, smiling kindly, as a black glow surrounded him suddenly. Haru sighed sadly. "But-" Haru's head rose up, as Lucia placed a hand on his shoulder. "-maybe, someday... If the light should smile upon me..." he said, and Lucia vanished in a burst of black light. Haru smiled softly.  
"Lucia... I promise you... You will find the light..." he said...

**Chapter VIII: "Not A Bad Lie."**

The group traveled through the Soul Society, watching in horror as buildings crumbled around them.

"The world is dying. And with Cosmos gone, we're doomed to follow. The crystals are the only reason we're still here..." Edward said.

Ichigo stared at his own crystal. "...Has what we've done actually made a difference? There was never a way to prepare ourselves, yet she encouraged us to dream... And she knew those hopes were false the whole time. How cruel can a goddess be?" he shouted, his hands balling into fists.

Tsuna held up his own crystal, his brown eyes narrowing. "That's not it. All we have to do is focus on saving this world. This is the center of everything. If we can restore balance here, the other worlds will come back too. Maybe better than before." he said.

Natsu's eyes widened, as a smile crept up his face. "So... Then our dreams haven't all been for nothing?" he said softly.

Tsuna snorted lightly. "...I made that up." he said, smiling softly.

"Wha- You were lying?" Haru shouted furiously.

Luffy smiled. "But...it's not a half-bad lie. Don't you agree, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's not bad at all." he said, and each of the heroes smiled in agreement...

**Chapter IX: The Last **_**Resurrecion**_

_An enemy resurrected from the deepest bowels of hell..._

_Nothing can douse his ruthless ambitions._

Ulquiorra smirked as the ten heroes appeared before him, while red lighting arced over the sky.

"My dear tools of war... Do you come to your master, finally tired of the struggles?" he said, spreading his arms wide. Ichigo unsheathed his _zanpaku-to_, entering his _bankai_ state, as a barrier appeared for the seventh time around the other heroes.

"I've come to settle this." he said.

Ulquiorra chuckled as he unsheathed his own _zanpaku-to_. "Trash may clutter, but it is trash nonetheless." he said softly.

"We're not as weak as you might think we are! We've overcome a lot of hardships to get this far!" Naruto shouted from behind the barrier.

Ulquiorra's eyes fell to their normal, blank, expressionless state. "'Overcome', have you?" he said. "Then I ask you this: Do you only credit yourselves for obtaining the crystals?" he asked, while spinning his sword around in his hand.

"What are you implying?" Haru asked.

Ulquiorra leaned his head to the side, causing his messy black hair to fall over his green eyes. "That everything went as planned. True, giving you her strength was the will of Cosmos herself. But think carefully about who led you to your battles. Is it not obvious-that you have us to thank?" he said.

"Thank YOU?" Ichigo shouted.

"Cosmos may have been weak, but she was a goddess all the same. To eliminate her completely, it was best to force her-to let go of her powers. We provided you with your trials. And indeed, you have obtained the crystals." Ulquiorra explained.

"Bastard..." Inuyasha growled.

"Granted, there were some amongst us who were overzealous, but you took care of them for us. Indeed, _you_ are the forces of darkness that vanquished the goddess."

"So everything was as planned?" Saya asked.

"I've heard enough! You don't understand a thing!" Natsu shouted.

"We won't forgive you... FOR MOCKING ALL THAT COMSOS SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR!" Naruto screamed furiously, pounding the barrier with his fists.

Ichigo pointed his sword at Ulquiorra, a furious glare on his face as his Hollow mask appeared over his face. "You don't take advantage of her will and get away with it!" he snarled.

"Silence, trash!" Ulquiorra snarled, and a gust of wind appeared suddenly, as a green light surrounded Ulquiorra. "Even if you rise up a thousand times to challenge me, there will be no victory for any of you! Death, life, even the divine shall come under my rule... For the only one suited to rule-is I!"...

Suddenly Ulquiorra held his _zanpaku-to_ before him. "Bind, _Murciélago_!" he exclaimed, and a wave of green energy fell over him. When it vanished, the markings underneath Ulquiorra's eyes had widened, as another horn appeared on the remnants of his Hollow mask. His ears were more curved and bat-like, while his hands and feet were covered in bat fur, and had elongated bat claws. A two foot long bat tail emerged from the back of his coat, and swayed back and forth, as a pair of bat wings erupted out of his back, ripping apart his coat shoulders.

Ulquiorra flapped his wings, and took to the sky, Ichigo chasing after him. Suddenly a beam of green energy appeared in Ulquiorra's left hand, which he drew back.

"_Javelin Cero._" he said, and threw the spear-shaped _cero_.

"Getsugatensho!" Ichigo shouted, and swung the stream of energy at the _cero. _However, the _cero_ sliced through it clean in half, and Ichigo held up his sword as the energy crashed into it with a deafening explosion. However, Ichigo rightened himself immediately, and shot around behind Ulquiorra, and thrust his sword forwards.

Blood blossomed out of Ulquiorra's mouth as Ichigo's _zanpaku-to_ impaled him through his abdomen. Suddenly Ulquiorra slammed both of his wings into Ichigo, who plummeted to the ground from the force of the attack. Reaching behind him, Ulquiorra grabbed the hilt of the _Zangetsu_, and pulled it out of his back, then threw it to the ground. Then Ulquiorra held both of his hands before him, and a ball of green and black energy appeared between his hands.

"_Cero Oscuras!_" he shouted, and fired a massive _cero_ at Ichigo. There was a tremendous explosion, and the whole building shattered, as well as the buildings around it. Ulquiorra flapped his wings gently, as he floated to the ground. Then he stared at the dust cloud.

"I will not allow trash to exist during my reign." he said, then turned to face the other heroes.

"It's... not over..." a voice gasped. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in disbelief as Ichigo emerged from the dust cloud, bleeding heavily, his kimono in tatters, most of his Hollow mask shattered.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Then I have to take you seriously." he said, and held his _zanpaku-to_ before him one last time.

"_Segunda... ETAPA!_" he roared, and an explosion of green energy engulfed him. Instantly, a massive wave of energy washed over Ichigo and the others. Suddenly Ulquiorra reappeared. There were black lines under his eyes, and the green markings under his eyes were wider, falling all the way down to his torso, and a glossy black color. The upper half of his coat remained in shreds at his feet with his arms and lower torso covered in bat hair. The claws on his hands and feet had elongated.

Suddenly a beam of green energy appeared before Ulquiorra.

"I shall end this, once and for all!" he said, as the energy wave grew in size.

Ichigo held up his sword as black energy engulfed it, darker than ever before.

Suddenly Ulquiorra's eyes widened, as the wave narrowed. " _Lanza del Relámpago!_" he shouted, and fired the energy beam. Ichigo's eyes widened as the beam of energy tore through his gut. Before he could scream in pain, however, his hollow mask exploded, engulfing him in smoke. When it vanished, Ichigo stood there, but changed. The Hollow mask was restored, with two long horns curving from the forehead. Ichigo's fingers were now long claws that gripped his sword, and his short hair was now a long mane.

"So, this is the beast within you." Ulquiorra said. Then his eyes widened as Ichigo swing the sword, and the wave of energy surged forward and ripped through Ulquiorra, ripping his body apart. Ulquiorra collapsed to the ground, holes in the membrane of his wings, blood spewing out of numerous wounds on his body, while his left arm lay feet from him. Ichigo stood there. Then, there was a crack as his mask shattered, his hair shortened, and his hands returned to normal.

Ichigo and the others walked forward, as a glow from Ichigo's crystal surrounded him, healing the Soul Reaper. Ulquiorra clutched the stump of his left arm, blood squirting between his fingers and flowing down his mouth, while his body began to break apart into wisps of black smoke.

"How could I lose... not once... but twice? What-Who ARE you?" he gasped, staring at Ichigo and the others.

"Just a collection of trash." Ichigo said.

"You just messed with the wrong trash." Inuyasha added.

"It's because of our ties. The ties that bind our heart together is the strength Ichigo used to defeat you." Naruto said.

Ulquiorra scoffed. "Hearts, you say?" he said, his eyes falling to the hole in his chest, where his heart had been long ago. "You humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But these eyes of mine perceive all. There is nothing that they overlook. If my eyes cannot see it, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this 'heart'?" he asked, and reached a hand towards the heroes' heads. "If I smash open your skull, will I find it there?" Then he lowered his hands to the heroes' chests. "If I rip open your chest, will I see it there, pulsating..." he broke off.

Then he smirked. "It matters not to me. For this is not the end. As long as Chaos exists, so will we. I shall return to rule again!" he said. Luffy and the other heroes stared shock.

"You mean... back from the dead?" Saya gasped.

"Indeed... From the depths of hell once more-" Ulquiorra said, and a light of green energy surrounded him.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted, but too late. The next second later, Ulquiorra exploded in a burst of green light.

Edward sighed softly. "Time is not on our side here..." he said.

"But unless we defeat Chaos, they'll return again... They knew everything, right from the start." Ichigo said...


	15. Chapter 15:Shade Impulse III

**Shade Impulse III**

While Time Grows Short

_As long as Chaos lives, there could be no end to the forces of disorder._

_To stop the cycle of conflict and bring back peace, there is no alternative to defeating Chaos himself._

_But discord continues to spread, threatening to devour the smallest shred of harmony. _

_Even the warriors who had continued to fight are starting to sense their own end..._

**Chapter I: Running Out Of Time**

The ten walked through the remnants of Feudal Japan. Suddenly a spasm shot through Luffy, and he fell to his knees as orbs of light broke off from him.

"Not again!" Edward shouted, as the same thing began to happen to the others. Instantly, the crystals emerged above the heroes, bathing them in a white light. The orbs of light sank back into the champions, who staggered to their feet's.

"Our time...is running short." Tsuna said softly.

"Chaos, ruler of discord- There is no end to the conflict unless we defeat him." Inuyasha said.

Luffy turned to face his comrades. "Whether he's a god or not- We've got to try. Even if our fate... is to disappear!" he exclaimed.

Haru smiled. "I'm not running. Cosmos is still with us, fighting alongside us." he said.

"Listen!" Saya said suddenly, and the group fell quiet. A soft moaning sound reached their ears, as the earth trembled beneath them.

"The world... It's crying?" Ichigo said in shock.

"We need to hurry!" Naruto said, and the ten set out once more...

**Chapter II: A Wish**

_With borders and principles no longer defined, a world without harmony can only move towards destruction..._

Byakuran laughed loudly, his lavender eyes wide with malicious triumph as the world's agonizing cries resonated in his ears.

"As disorder grows in strength, I seem to be regaining my memory. I once took my own life... Perhaps to find a lasting truth beyond this world's illusions.

Crocodile snorted, cigar smoke fuming out of his nostrils. "That's absurd. You couldn't have regained memories from before you died."

The mafia leader turned to the pirate. "Does the soul vanish when life ends?" he asked.

"...What?" Crocodile raised a slender eyebrow. "If the soul is released from the flesh-to unite the world as spiritual energy..." Byakuran explained.

"So... you're saying the soul lives on after the body's death?"

Byakuran shrugged. "That's merely conjecture. There is no need for you to take it as truth."

Crocodile chortled. "The world is composed of elements collected from different realms. If Chaos was to perish, all would be released to give life to new worlds."

Byakuran laughed softly. "So we're all going on a journey... If this world ends and a new world begins... what is your wish for the future?"

"My wish...? Do I have the right to one? I am warfare incarnate, a prisoner to the cycle of battle. As it was, so it shall be... No matter what the world desires." the pirate said, dispersing yet again into a cloud of smoke...

**Chapter III: The Demon's Duel**

Naraku's smirk was illuminated by a sudden flash of red lightening arcing through the sky. The demon chortled as the heroes walked towards him.

"Cosmos wished to be free, but ended up perishing. The god of discord should soon follow." he said. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, walking forward as a barrier separated the other heroes again.

"Naraku, what is it that you want exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kukukukuku! Eternal life! By absorbing the great dragon, Shinryu, into my being, I shall become an immortal entity. Then you shall all cower before, the eternal and ever powerful being!" he exclaimed, his red eyes gleaming with manic excitement.

"Get over yourself!" Inuyasha spat.

Naraku scowled. "Filthy half-demon. You dare to stand before a demon at the hour of all demons. Why try to interfere? You are the same as I, trying to create and ideal world." Naraku said.

"Maybe so. But I also have a promise to keep." Inuyasha said.

Naraku smirked as his body began to bulge and bubble. "Even that will dissolve when the great wyrm becomes a part of me. Poor child. It is such misfortune that you had to be born in my world." Naraku said, and his armor and coat ripped apart, revealing his true form of a conglomeration of demons, a human torso melded into an array of limbs and torsos of bird, insect and lizard demons.

Inuyasha smirked, as he took a battle stance. "Then it's your misfortune that I was born to be your enemy!" he exclaimed, grinning...

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping into the air and firing the energy wave. Seven of Naraku's arms and tail shoved against the floor and the conglomeration jumped into the air. Naraku smirked as a centipede head, brandishing its pincer-like mandibles, emerged from the mass of flesh. Inuyasha leaped to the side, and swung the Tetsusaiga, slicing off the limb.

"No good!" Naraku smirked, and held out a clawed, three fingered hand, and fire spikes from it, which impaled into Inuyasha. The half-demon's eyes widened as blood burst from his wounds. However, Inuyasha rightened himself in midair, and tore out the spikes. Then he lifted the Tetsusaiga into the air once more, as Naraku fired more spikes.

"Backlash Wave!" he shouted, and the energy wave encircled the spikes and traveled towards Naraku, ripping the demon to shreds.

"That's it for you." Inuyasha said, sheathing the Tetsusaiga, while the barrier dispersed.

"Kukukukuku!" Naraku laughed as his body began to regenerate. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Can you remember the desires of your life. The sensations... the words... the feelings of accomplishing them... Time...will not wait for you or your worthless companions. No matter how hard you want, it will always escape you. But not for me. To exist forever-THAT IS ALL I DESIRE!" Naraku roared, and his restored body soared through the air, towards Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, which glowed with a black light. "Go to hell, Naraku!" he shouted, and jumped forward, and slashed the Tetsusaiga across Naraku's chest.

Instantly, a _meidou _appeared across Naraku's chest. "NOOOOOOO!" the demon screamed, as his flesh ripped asunder, sucked into the portal. Suddenly the rest of Naraku's body was pulled into the hell portal, and his scream came to an eerie silence.

"True...time isn't on our side. I couldn't stand a day without a past or future. But, we can live to our fullest with the time we're given." Inuyasha said...

**Chapter IV: The Same Being**

_An unimaginable sorrow._

_To the idols of yore, that sadness is deep and wide..._

Chaos sat on his throne, eyes closed, his breathing slow, while fire spewed across the plains and lightening flashed violently.

Suddenly Chaos's eyes opened. "I was having a long dream...in the midst of disorder..." he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly Crocodile appeared at the top of the steps, and knelt before the demon on is throne. "So, you are awake. What kind of dream was it?" he asked.

Chaos snorted. "It was ridiculous. Cosmos and I were governing the world together." he hissed.

Crocodile's eyes widened. "...! That's-"

"Laughable, is it not? In that world, I was a god who suppressed disorder. But strangely, the images are still vivid in my eyes... All the insignificant people smiling...the warmth of the days I spent with Cosmos... For one who has lost all memory, why did the dream have to be so cruel?" Chaos demanded.

Crocodile stared into Chaos's face. "Chaos...if this is to be our final battle, there is something I must share with you. That this conflict, which has endlessly repeated itself, is according to the Great Will. And I am the one who has made this world the battleground for harmony and disorder. You had no memory, so I guided you in accordance to the Great Will's wish." the pirate explained.

Chaos placed all twenty of his fingers together, his eyes narrowing. "So, it was as I thought... _You_ were the beginning..." he hissed.

Crocodile shook his head. "No, Chaos..." he said softly. Then the pirate stood up.

"For myself... you are the beginning. Before the Great Will led me to this realm, when I was on the edge of death, it was you who sent me two thousand years into the past. We are the same. You are me... and I... am you." he said. There was a long silence.

"Hm... Then I shall-" Chaos broke off...

**Chapter V: The Final Mafia Battle**

Byakuran smirked as Tsuna walked towards him, while the other heroes stood on the other side of the barrier.

"Such a good boy. You've come back to me-where you belong." he said.

Tsuna scowled. "What're you talking about?" he demanded.

"You cling to me because you can't stand the despair." Byakuran explained.

"I don't remember clinging to you." Tsuna spat.

"Relax, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Byakuran smiled coldly. "The disease called hope is eating you alive. The world of suffering was born out of such half-baked ideals."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as Dying Will Flames appeared around him, and his jacket turned into the black tuxedo suit of a mafia member. "If that's the case, I have to endure the suffering. There no moving on if I run from it." he said, and pulled and orange box from the pocket of his tuxedo. Byakuran smiled.

"If that's what you wish for-" he began, and ripped off his coat and shirt, revealing numerous scars along his chest and back. Then he held up his hands as Dying Will Flames appeared around his ring.

"You shall drown in the pain!" Suddenly Dying Will Flames appeared on Byakuran's underneath the skin on Byakuran's back, which split open to reveal to flaming angel wings. Byakuran spread his wings, sending flaming white feathers everywhere. Tsuna held up his own ring to the box in his hands, as Byakuran held up his own box weapon, while folding his wings around him.

"No one can stop me. Not even you. I shall be reborn as a god. The soul exists, living on...and I shall reach the Promised Land of the world. Now, on your knees!" he exclaimed...

"White Dragon!" Byakuran roared, and feed the Dying Will Flames from his ring into the box in his hand. The box split open, and an orb of light appeared, merging into a large, white dragon with multiple angel wings. The dragon inhaled fiercely, and roared loudly, sending a stream of white, liquid fire into the air. Instantly, Tsuna fed his own Dying Will Flames into the box in his hands.

"_Leone di Cieli Vongola!_" he shouted, and the box opened up, sending a ball of fire that formed into a large lion, wearing armor and flame made of bright orange flames. The lion snarled furiously.

Instantly, the dragon flew forward, its wings stirring up dust. Byakuran spread his own wings and soared forward. The lion charged forward and met the dragon in midair, sinking it's teeth into one of the dragon's wings and tearing off a large chunk of meat and feathers. Tsuna propelled himself through the air, Dying Will Flames roaring behind him. Then he threw a fist forward. Byakuran folded his wings in front of him, and Tsuna's attack connected with the feathers. Instantly, Byakuran spread his wings once more, sending Tsuna backwards. Tsuna rightened himself in midair and held a hand before him.

"X-Burner!" The flames roared out of his hands and soared towards Byakuran. Byakuran held out a hand and caught the stream of fire. The flames concentrated into a sphere of fire, which he threw at Tsuna. The flames crashed into him, sending Tsuna to the ground, scorch marks across his face, and a large burn across his right shoulder. There was sudden agonizing roar, as the dragon sank its teeth into the lion, lifted the feline into the air, and threw it to the ground next to Tsuna.

Byakuran flew into the air suddenly, and a stream of flames appeared in his hands. "This is the end! DIE!" he roared, and fired the stream of fire at Tsuna. Suddenly, Tsuna and the Vongola lion stood up, facing the attack. The lion rubbed it's head against Tsuna, who nodded. Then Tsuna placed on hand on the lion's blazing mane, while holding the other hand towards the attack.

"_Cambio Forma Modo Attacco-Guanto di Vongola Primo!_" Tsuna shouted, and multiple spines of flame shot out of his hand, and sliced through Byakuran's attack. Byakuran scowled.

"I grow tired of this!" he roared, and flew forward. Tsuna stepped forward and held both hands before him.

"Double X-Burner!" he shouted, and a massive wall of flames swallowed Byakuran, who screamed in pain. Meanwhile, flames blossomed like blood out of multiple wounds from the dragon, which dispersed in a burst of white flames.

Byakuran fluttered to the ground, his wings limp, blood pouring from his wounds. He looked up at Tsuna, his breathing haggard. "What is it that drives you?" he asked.

"My friends and myself." Tsuna replied, as the lion vanished in a burst of orange flames. Byakuran laughed, as he staggered to his feet.

"You and your friends don't exist anywhere." he said.

"Enough! Looking for a reason to fight, wandering around for an answer... they're all my decisions." Tsuna replied.

Byakuran smirked as he walked towards Tsuna, his wings dragging along the ground, leaving a trail of feathers. Then he came to a halt next to Tsuna.

"I will never be tied to the evil of you!" Tsuna said.

Byakuran smiled. "Yet my shadow is buried into your heart, and the hearts of all mafia." he said softly. "We'll meet again, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'll continue to keep coming back-as long as you are who you are." Byakuran said, and his body exploded in a cloud of white flames and orchid petals. Tsuna watched one of the petals fall to the ground.

"No thanks." he said, and joined his companions...

**Chapter VI: The Battle Before the Final Battle**

_As told by the storyteller of yore, you are here to free the world from an endless cycle of death and rebirth..._

The heroes stood before the Alabasta Castle. Behind the castle, they could see numerous volcanoes, and a large throne.

"So... this is it. The final battle, before Chaos." Luffy said slowly. Then he turned to his companions. "Now, I settle things." he said. Then he and the others entered the castle...

Crocodile smile coldly, watching the heroes approach him in the throne room of the castle.

"Welcome, brave warriors. If Chaos is who you seek, he is up ahead, watching the mayhem unfold!" the sand pirate exclaimed.

"Crocodile..." Luffy said, walking forward as a final barrier appeared around the other champions. "As expected, you live again." he said. Suddenly Luffy fell to his feet as orbs of light broke off from his body, while the same occurred to the other heroes.

Crocodile smirked. "It appears the end draws near for you." he said.

Suddenly the orbs returned back to the heroes. "We're not going quietly." Luffy said, staggering to his feet. "We will defeat Chaos, and stop the cycle of conflict. And that will be our final mission!" he said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Crocodile's laughter echoed around the large room, as if though there were ten Crocodile's laughing at once. "Then let us begin! We shall entrust our lives into fate's cold embrace... and revel in a joyous festival of chaos!" he exclaimed...

Crocodile suddenly began to disperse into a cloud of sand. Luffy spun around, as he dug his fingernails into his hands once more, drawing blood. Suddenly Crocodile appeared above Luffy, and slammed a fist into the top of Luffy's head, sending the young pirate crashing violently into the floor, which shattered.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted, and fired both fists at Crocodile, smashing into the side of his face, and sending him into the air. Crocodile rightened himself, and landed on the ground.

"Sand-Sand Coffin!" he shouted. Instantly, the floor under Luffy's feet caved in, turning into quicksand. "Perish as you are buried under miles of unforgiving sand, Straw Hat Luffy!" he chortled.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted, and shot his arms into the air, wrapping them around a pillar, and pulled himself out of the death trap. Crocodile dispersed in a cloud of sand, and reappeared in front of Luffy. Suddenly he removed the golden cover of his hook, to reveal a silver hook, covered in violent purple liquid. Drawing back his hand, Crocodile thrust his hook forward, impaling it in Luffy's stomach.

"LUFFY!" the other heroes shouted. Luffy gagged suddenly, and a violent surge of blood seeped out of his mouth.

"Farewell, Straw Hat Luffy. The poison on this hook will kill you in about three minutes. You _were_ the greatest foe I've ever faced, though." Crocodile said. Suddenly Luffy's crystal appeared and bathed him in a glow of light. Luffy's eyes widened, and with a furious roar, punched Crocodile hook, shattering it.

"NOOOOO!" Crocodile roared in rage, just as Luffy's fist connected hard with the side of Crocodile's face. There was a sickening crunching sound, as the bones in the side of Crocodile's head shattered, and three teeth soared out of his mouth. The large pirate soared at blinding speed downward, and landed with a deafening crash on the throne, which shattered. The barrier suddenly dispersed, and the other heroes ran forward to Luffy as he landed on the ground.

"Im...pressive..." came a moan, and the turned to see Crocodile stagger to his feet. There was a moment of silence. Then Crocodile threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Luffy demanded.

"Rejoice. The chains of time have been severed. We shall never be reborn again. The cycle comes to an end as catastrophe draws near." Crocodile explained.

"Catastrophe?" Edward asked.

"Yes. The ultimate discord has awakened. Chaos means to use his powers to destroy the world-and himself."

"The world...along with himself?" Saya gasped.

"For what reason?" Ichigo demanded.

"If chaos is a state without form, where all things collide and blend... then ultimate chaos would be the denial of all existence, would it not? At battle's end, there will be no joy, no glory, no salvation, no future. To the god Chaos, a world without Cosmos is naught but an empty husk." Crocodile explained.

Luffy stared in horror. "He'll destroy all because of the emptiness in his heart?" he gasped.

Crocodile chuckled.

"And you... You're alright with this?" Inuyasha asked.

Crocodile smirked. "If this world loses its form, I only need to find another cycle. The soul of strife shall endure forever, beyond time and space!" he exclaimed, as his body began discorporating into dark smoke. "Farewell, warriors of Cosmos. May we meet again in the afterlife..." he said, and vanished. The warriors stared out through a hole in the wall, to the apocalyptic plains.

"Chaos... Our next battle...is our last." Luffy said, to himself and the other champions...


	16. Chapter 16:Shade Impulse IV

**Shade Impulse IV**

The Decisive Battle

_The conflict that has lasted since time immemorial is finally nearing its end._

_But is an end desired by no one._

_"Chaos means to use his powers to destroy the world-and himself."_

_Crocodile's last words rattle the warriors._

_And as the crystals grow weaker, they sense their own existence slowly fade away._

_Their nemesis, Chaos, awaits._

_But time, for them and for the world, is running short..._

**Chapter I: Preparing For The Final Battle**

The ten warriors continued to stare at the plains through the shattered wall of the castle.

"The world now faces true disorder..." Luffy said. Suddenly orbs of light emerged from the heroes once again.

"No! We can't vanish yet!" Natsu shouted. As though answering his cry, the orbs of light returned back to the heroes. Suddenly a resonating roar of anger and agony sounded, traveling across the whole world.

"Maybe Chaos is trying to erase even his own despair..." Saya said sadly.

"The sadness of absolute solitude, having lost his equal in Cosmos..." Haru began, but Edward shook his head.

"No way! That's just wrong! Trying to erase everything is no different than running away!"

Allen held up his crystal. "Cosmos didn't run away, but held on to hope. And the crystals are what she gave us to prove that!" he said. Each of the other heroes held up their own crystals. Ichigo nodded.

"We're not mere pawns, being moved about by destiny. We've come this far because we have dreams we want to protect." he stated. Tsuna stared at his own crystal.

"Once you stop traveling down the path you've chosen, you might as well have disappeared. Inuyasha nodded.

"We'll stick to our paths 'til the end. And then... we'll have something to tell Chaos." he explained.

Naruto grinned. "Right. Our time here may be limited. But there is always something we can leave behind."

"As Cosmos bestowed hope upon all of us-we, too, bestow upon this world a similar gift. The light shall be passed." Luffy said.

Suddenly the ground split apart, and a horde of manikins emerged, encircling the heroes. Each of the heroes gathered in a circle. Then they charged into the fray.

"Our fight against Chaos... it will most likely be our final battle. Together, we'll protect the future...and return to our homes!" Saya exclaimed, as her katana severed the head of a manikin. On the other side of the battlefield, ten manikins fell, spikes stuck in their body.

Inuyasha spun around and fired another Adamant Barrage wave at the manikins. "This has been a long battle. But it's all coming to an end. It's been a learning experience."

Flames roared over head as Tsuna took to the air, and fire a stream of flames from his hands. "We're all fighting for our own reasons. That's what gives is the strength to go on. Let's settle this once and for all!" he said.

A manikin keeled over, a kunai knife stuck in its head. "Our memories will live on inside others. So, I'm not afraid. We've come too far to lose. If we put our powers together, I know we can win." Naruto said, grinning.

Suddenly a wave of manikins was obliterated by Natsu's Roar of the Fire Dragon. Natsu grinned as he turned to punch a manikin that was creeping up on Haru. "Alright! We're coming close to Chaos! C'mon guys! At least practice smiling for when we'll need it!" he laughed.

Lightning traced through the horde of manikins as Edward placed a hand on the ground. "Together, we'll achieve victory!" he exclaimed.

Allen's left hand shredded three manikins. As he turned to face more manikins, his eyes darted to his companions. "Man, if it'd been just me against them, I'd be toast! Luckily, I'm okay... I'm not alone." he smiled.

Haru soared through the throng of enemies with his Silfarion attack. "Chaos's grief and hatred... I can feel them flowing into all of us... But I shall not falter. We will rely on whatever strength remains!" he shouted.

Another wave of manikins fell as Ichigo fired a _cero_ wave from his sword. "We won't stop here! Trust in the path and move forward! This is it! It's our last dream!" he exclaimed. Finally, the last manikin fell to the ground. Each of the heroes turned slowly, one by one, to stare up at a giant staircase leading to a throne.

"There is nothing more to say." Luffy said, and the heroes began to walk towards the steps...

**Chapter II: Shinryu's Gift**

_The ultimate chaos has almost been achieved._

_Everyone's role is set._

_The final fantasy..._

_begins..._

Chaos roared in agony again, thrashing in the throne, clutching his head with his two upper hands. "AARRGGHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?" he roared, as images flashed into his mind. A boy of fifteen with short black hair, using a power called "Geass", fell to the floor, dead, as his older brother, a man with short blond hair, laughed victoriously.

"Rushing into me..." Chaos groaned, as another image flashed into his mind. "Every single battle..." A Namekian, an alien with green skin, fired a beam of energy through the heart of his foe. "Every single memory of the world...!" Chaos screamed, digging his claws into his head, as the memory of a boy using ATs, items like roller-skates, was slain by his foe.

"The never-ending cycle of grief...infinite...discord...hatred..." Chaos broke off in agony as another wave of images surged into his mind. Suddenly, a golden light appeared. There was a beating of wings, and a large dragon appeared before Chaos. It has silver scales, and a gold underbelly. Six angel wings folded at its sides, while its long tail curled around its hind legs.

"_Calm yourself..._" the dragon's words echoed in Chaos's head. "_You have been granted understanding of the tale of the Great Will. The tale ends with your victory. The cycle ends. My burden ends. I shall lend you my power, the glorious power of Shinryu, the wyrm that cleanses all. Let us crush Cosmos's remnants—and bring this fantasy... to its conclusion._" Shinryu said, and the dragon vanished as a golden light temporarily surrounded Chaos.

"Yes, let us end it..." Chaos said, settling himself in the throne...

**Chapter III: The Final Battle**

The ten warriors continued to travel up the steps. Finally, they arrived at the top, and face Chaos. The God of Discord tapped his fingers together, watching as the heroes held up weapons or took fighting poses.

Finally, Chaos stood up. "At the end of the dream..." he said, and flapped his wings, taking to the air. "Everything-even chaos..." Suddenly orbs of red energy appeared in his hands. "Tears itself APART!" Chaos roared, and the energy in his hands exploded, sending an overpowering wave of energy around them. Chaos then folded his two lower arms, while flexing the claws on his upper hands.

"None of you can surpass me. Now... Let us mark the end of this... eternal conflict!" he exclaimed...

"Light... will never purge darkness..." Chaos hissed. Then he landed on the ground, and unleashed a bestial roar. Immediately, the ten charged toward him. Luffy fired a string of punches and kicks, which Chaos easily dodged. Saya and Inuyasha jumped into the air, raising their swords above their heads. Chaos flapped his wings and soared backwards as the two plunged down, impaling their swords in the ground. Haru jumped forward, alongside Naruto, and unleashed a string of sword strikes, with Naruto throwing shurikens. Chaos waved a hand, and a red transparent shield before him, deflecting the attack. When the shield vanished. Chaos held a hand out, and a ball of fire appeared in his hands. Immediately, Tsuna leaped forward, and held out both hands, and fired a stream of fire that connected with Chaos's attack. The two flames met in midair, and exploded. Ichigo jumped into the air, and pointed his sword towards the shadow of Chaos in the cloud of dust.

"Getsugatensho!" he roared, and fired the black energy. There was a deafening groan, and the cloud dispersed to show the energy wave has struck Chaos in the side. The god spun around, as a flames appeared in his upper right hand, and merged into a sword.

Spreading his wings, Chaos took to the sky and charged toward Ichigo. The two swung their swords at each other.

"Cease to exist!" Chaos hissed as a wave of black energy surged from his sword, and engulfed Ichigo, sending him to the ground. Naruto jumped up into the air, and caught the Soul Reaper. Suddenly, Chaos took to the air, and balls of energy appeared in his hands once more.

"Yield to despair!" he roared, and beams of energy rained down from the energy in his hands. Edward held up his hands, and an alchemic shield appeared above all the heroes. Just as soon as it began, the energy rain vanished. Suddenly Chaos appeared on top of the shield, and brought all four fists down at once, shattering it. Then he opened his mouth, and flames appeared in the back of his throat.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted, firing the flame wave at Chaos. The god held out a hand, and easily caught the flames

"Impossible!" Natsu gasped. "Now... KNOW DESPAIR!" Chaos roared, and fired the stream of fire from his mouth at the heroes, who stood in shock.

"Hope... does not exist!" Chaos laughed. Suddenly the flames vanished, to reveal each of the heroes on their knees, grievously injured.

"So, you still live. No matter." Chaos took to the sky, higher than ever before. "Powerless beings, tremble at the end! And fear, the power of a god!" he roared, as a massive ball of energy appeared in his hands.

"We...will never yield to you!" Ichigo shouted, as the crystals appeared in the hands of each of the heroes.

"We will defeat you... and bring forth Cosmos's wish of harmony!" Luffy shouted. Instantly, a golden glow appeared around the heroes, as the crystals soared into the air. Suddenly beam of light emerged from the crystals, on converged together in a spot between the crystals.

"DIE!" Chaos roared, and fired the ball of energy. Instantly, the converged beam of light fired into the air, straight through the energy ball.

Chaos stared in shock as the energy wave dispersed. Then- "GRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chaos roared in agony as the beam of energy impaled through him. There was a moment of silence, in which Chaos stood suspended in midair.

Then he fell to the ground with an almighty crash.


	17. Chapter 17:Ending and Secret Ending

**Epilogue**

**Ending**

**Chapter I: The End**

Suddenly fissures appeared in the ground, and flames and magma burst into the air, as lightening arced more violently and volcanoes erupted. Tornadoes suddenly appeared as well. Chaos flapped his wings and gently floated to the air, looking at the heroes with blurry eyes, as a golden light surrounded them.

"Cosmos... Now I know what you left behind." he said weakly, as patches of skin peeled off of him, revealing fire spots. Suddenly Natsu, Tsuna and Allen all dispersed in a burst of light, leaving behind small orbs of light. Ichigo and Haru followed, accompanied by Inuyasha and Naruto. Saya placed a hand on Edward's shoulder as they both dispersed. Luffy alone remained, watching Chaos for a minute. Then he, too, also disappeared. Chaos laughed softly as the throne shattered, and more fire emerged from the ground.

"Here ends the war of the gods. Destiny's hand...cannot be stayed." he said. Suddenly the ground underneath Chaos ripped apart, and engulfed him in fire...

**Chapter II: Returning**

The sun shone brightly in a blue sky on a field of flowers on a cliff, overlooking the sea. A large forest stood behind the field. Suddenly there was a burst of light, and the warriors of Cosmos stood in the field, staring in awe, holding their crystals.

Luffy grinned broadly. "The battle has come to an end!" he exclaimed, and the others cheered. Suddenly Natsu gasped as a golden light, similar to his crystal surrounded him. The others turned, and were shocked to see they could see straight through him.

"Time to go, huh..." he said, cradling the crystal. Then he grinned up at the others. "Don't worry!" he assured them. "The crystal knows the rest of the way. Besides-" he placed a hand on his heart. "I'm always right here." he said. Then he took to the sky, and began to soar off, then vanished in a burst of orange light.

Naruto sat on the limb of a tree, staring at his crystal as a green light surrounded him. "We're not vanishing. We're returning...to where we're supposed to be." he said, smiling. Then he leaped up to the top of the tree, and vanished in a burst of green light.

In one hand, Inuyasha held his crystal, as a pink light surrounded him. With his other hand, he reached inside his kimono and pulled out a locket. Opening it up, Inuyasha smiled softly as he stared at the group image of him and five others together. "Maybe...we can go on another journey together again." he said, and vanished in a burst of pink light.

Tsuna smirked, as a crimson light surrounded him. "Maybe later. But for now, not interested. I've been away from my Family for to long." he said, and vanished in a burst of crimson light.

Saya smiled, holding her crystal in one hand, and a small pink key in the other, while a red light engulfed her. Then she looked at the others. "I think I've learned...how to keep going. Thank you-and take care." she whispered, and vanished in a burst of red light.

Allen smiled as he started to walk away, a silver light surrounding him. "When you're having the most fun, that's when time always flies." he said, and vanished in a burst of silver light.

Haru held the Rave stones in his hands, as they began to glow blue, while a gray light surrounded him. "It's mine to pass on-this strength I've gained from everyone." he said, and vanished in a burst of gray light.

Edward smiled, holding his crystal tight as a golden light surrounded him. "Everyone...thank you!" he exclaimed, and vanished in a burst of golden light.

Ichigo pulled out his crystal in one hand, and the hairpin in the other, as a white light appeared around him. He smiled softly, as Luffy walked past him. "This isn't the end. Another dream is waiting to begin." he said, and vanished in a burst of white light.

Luffy smiled, as he watched a pirate ship appear on the horizon. "May the light forever shine upon us." he said softly, and walked down the field towards the water, holding his crystal in his hand.

The End

**Secret Ending**

_Thus the long battle came to an end..._

The water splashed gently against Cosmos's feet, sitting on her throne in Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly a man's voice laughed from the sky.

"What's funny, Cid?" Cosmos asked.

"_Perhaps I should say it was brought..._" Cid laughed again. "_to a rather unexpected ending._"

Cosmos smiled. "It is the result of the world opting for another choice." she explained.

"_But as long as the world exists, there will be no end to conflict. Even harmony and discord are concepts born of the human mind, after all_." Cid stated.

"Are you saying...that nothing changes?" Cosmos asked.

"_That is a mystery that even we Lufenians cannot solve. For the truth can only be known-_"

"To the future itself." Cosmos finished.

"_So let us set out. Now that you have been chosen to reign over the living world, we shall journey on the road that continues to the final fantasy..._" Cid said, and Cosmos stood up.

"No. My place is here. And here I shall remain." Cosmos said.

"_This world is nor bereft of balance. In time, it will sink back into the Rift whence it came._" Cid explained. "_Knowing this, you still elect to remain?_"

There was a pause. "Yes." Cosmos said.

"_I must beg your forgiveness for the endless cycle of violence into which I thrust you and your chosen champions."_ Cid said mournfully.

"Forgiveness? You need not seek it. Every memory born of this world is, without exception, a priceless treasure to me." Cosmos stated.

"_Cosmos…"_

"And so, my divine creator, be at peace. We must follow our chosen paths." Cosmos explained, seating herself once more upon her throne.


End file.
